Enemigos Apasionados
by flowersswan
Summary: Edward profundizó el beso y a ella se le es capó un gemido. Se agitó bajo él, sintiéndose frustrada porque le siguiera sujetando los brazos, a la vez, eso mismo la excitaba. Cuando la soltó por fin, ella tembló de anticipación. Lo necesitaba más cerca. TH
1. Enemigos Apasionados

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos…eso ya lo saben de memoria…la trama de la historia tampoco es mía…esta es una adaptación…. **__________________________________________________________________________**

**Enemigos Apasionados**

Gracias a una increíble apuesta en una partida de póquer, Edward Cullen ganó.... ¡¡¡una mujer!!! Aquellas dos semanas en el restaurante de Cullen eran demasiado para una princesita como Isabella. Ni siquiera alguien tan deliciosamente exasperante como ella podía conseguir que Edward se replanteara su preciosa soltería. Aun así, el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro era cada vez mayor.

Una sola noche de pasión hizo que Edward perdiera por completo el control de la situación y lo dejo con un irreprimible deseo de ella.... ¿Qué iba a hacer el atractivo soltero cuando la apuesta llegara a su fin? Podría simplemente recoger sus cartas y olvidarse de todo o.... cambiar de vida y pedirle que se casara con él......

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Uds dirán: publica otra historia…y ni si quiera la anterior la termina…..no se preocupen no he pensado en dejar mi otra publicación…es que no he tenido inspiración para continuarla…pero les aseguro que muy pronto publicaré el siguiente capítulo…._

_Bueno ahora vengo con esta historia….espero que les guste ….eso me lo haran saber a travéz de los rewies……….plis…..si…._

_Flowers…._


	2. ¿Jugamos?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos…eso ya lo saben de memoria…la trama de la historia tampoco es mía…esta es una adaptación….

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**¿Jugamos?**_

"_No hagas apuestas. Si sabes que has de ganar, eres un pícaro y si no sabes, eres un tonto"_

El ambiente estaba lleno del humo de los ci­garros puros en la pequeña trastienda de la Taberna y Posada Cullen's. Cuatro hombres, estaban sentados a la mesa con cartas en las manos y muy concentrados en la siguiente mano. Emmet Cullen, el mayor de los cuatro, fruncía el ceño mientras que Jasper Hale , el segundo, estudiaba la posibilidad de que le sa­liera otro rey y así, por lo menos, tener una pa­reja. A su lado Jacob Black, el tercero, sonreía para sí mismo con sus dobles parejas, mientras que Edward Cullen, el más pequeño y propietario de la ta­berna, hacía cabalas sobre las tres reinas que tenía en la mano.

Los cuatro eran muy atractivos. Todos eran de rasgos duros y habían roto bastantes corazones femeninos en Forks.

Algunos decían que, el que llevaba el récord era Edward. Tenía unos ojos que hacían que las mujeres se olvidaran de respirar. De un color verde oscuro, como un bosque, enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas negras. Y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa podría conseguir lo que se propusiera.

Y también medía casi dos metros, todo mús­culo, y se había ganado el honorable premio que solían dar las chicas del pueblo como El mejor Trasero, durante tres años exhibía orgullosamente los certificados, bien enmarcados, en la pared de la taberna, junto a la placa que la Cámara de Comercio de Forks le había dado por ser el mejor res­taurante del año.

Edward pensó que la vida era bella. Tres rei­nas, diez dólares sobre la mesa y dos dedos de tequila del bueno en su vaso. Tomó unas fichas y las tiró sobre la mesa. Tenía una cita con la señorita Suerte y estaba a punto de ganar.

-Cinco dólares dicen que ese bote es mío -dijo sonriendo-. De nuevo.

Jacob apartó la mirada de sus cartas y le dijo:

-Tú cierra la boca. Veo tus cinco y los doblo.

-Demasiado para mí - dijo Emmet y arrojó sus cartas sobre la mesa - Tengo que irme, chicos. Kevin y yo nos vamos a pescar al amanecer.

-Yo también me voy. Alice me está espe­rando -dijo Jasper y se levantó-. No es mi es­tilo hacer esperar a una dama.

Edward miró a sus amigos y agitó la cabeza. Sus partidas del sábado por la noche se esta­ban haciendo cada vez más cortas desde que Jasper se había casado con Alice hacía seis me­ses. Luego,Emmet se había comprometido con Rosalie hacía unas semanas. Cuando todos es­taban libres, esas partidas duraban hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Alice y Rosalie eran magníficas y Edward sabía que no podía pedir mejores mujeres para sus amigos. Estaba contento por ellos, pero ahora la reputación de solteros empedernidos descansaba solo en sus manos y en las de Jacob.

Y esa era una reputación que él estaba orgu­lloso de mantener.

- Parece que nos quedamos solos, hermano - dijo, y luego se dirigió a los dos que se mar­chaban - Ya nos veremos. Yo...

Entonces se abrió la puerta del despacho.

- Edward Cullen, ¡esto tiene que parar inme­diatamente!-

Edward miró a la mujer que acababa de entrar.

Isabella Swan

El cabello castaño de Isabella le enmar­caba el rostro acalorado y le caía sobre los hombros y el albornoz que llevaba. Llevaba en brazos a Boomer, el perro de Eward, cubierto de barro. Lo mismo que ella. Por completo.

¿Barro sobre Isabella Swan? Definitiva­mente, esa escena era para fotografiar. Deseó reír, pero la mirada de furia helada de ella lo hizo contenerse. Lo mataría si se reía. Todo el mundo sabía que esa mujer podía cortar por la mitad a un hombre con solo una mirada. Po­día ser bonita, pero era tan mandona que todo el mundo la llamaba Bella la Huno. No a la cara, por supuesto. Después de todo, ella era la hija del Honorable jefe de policia, Charlie Swan, y eso la hacía merecedora de un cierto respeto.

Edward miró a sus amigos, casi hermanos. Por la cara que tenían, debían estar tan sorprendidos como él mismo de ver a la siempre impecable Isabella Swan, en albornoz y cubierta de barro, con un perro en brazos. De alguna manera, aún con ese aspecto, tenía un cierto aire de rea­leza.

-Bueno, si tanto te molesta, Bell, el juego está a punto de terminar.

Ella lo miró con los párpados entornados y dijo:

-Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando. Tu perro estaba de nuevo en mi jardín-

Recientemente, Bella se había mudado al apartamento de arriba del edificio histórico del otro lado de la calle. También había alqui­lado el local de abajo y lo estaba renovando para abrir un restaurante. Delante había insta­lado un pequeño jardín a modo de entrada. Y eran las flores de ese jardín lo que tanto atraía a Boomer.

-¿Estás segura de que ha sido mi perro? - le preguntó inocentemente - Podría jurar que vi fuera al de Angela Weber hace un rato.

- Angela es una dueña responsable. Cosa que tú no eres. Esta es la cuarta vez en tres semanas que he pillado a Boomer entre mis flo­res. Las ha arruinado por completo.

Boomer ladró y entonces se vio que era cul­pable por los pétalos que tenía en la boca. Bella se acercó y dejó al perro sobre la mesa. Boomer se puso a moverse agitadamente y las fi­chas y cartas volaron por los aires.

Luego se sacudió y lo puso todo perdido de barro. Jaocb soltó una palabrota y trató de limpiarse la mancha de la pechera de su ca­misa blanca.

Edward miró por última vez las tres reinas que tenía en la mano, suspiró, dejó las cartas y se limpió el barro de la cara. Boomer se bajó de la mesa y se sentó a sus pies mirándolo expectantemente. Tenía el hocico lleno de barro hú­medo.

Edward sabía que debía ser duro con el ani­mal. Pero había algo en Bella, en su carácter mandón que hacía que quisiera bajarle un poco los humos. Miró a sus amigos en busca de un poco de apoyo moral, pero por la cara de risa de los tres, era evidente que estaba solo en eso.

Se puso en pie y miró a Bella. Pensó de­cirle que tenía barro en la sien, pero no lo hizo.

- Te compraré flores nuevas-

Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró a la cara.

- ¿Y de qué va a servir eso si tu perro va a se­guir destrozándolas? ¿Necesito recordarte que voy a abrir _Le Petit Bistro _dentro de cuatro sema­nas?

No era necesario. En ese pueblo todos sa­bían todo de todos, y algo de ello, incluso era verdad. Desde que Bella había vuelto hacía tres meses de estudiar cocina en Francia, todo el pueblo había estado hablando de ello. No del restaurante que pensaba abrir, sino de la razón por la que se marchó del pueblo hacía un año.

Bella había sido dejada al pie del altar por Mike Newton. A Mike le habían ofrecido un trabajo mejor en Nueva York, pero se había olvi­dado de mencionárselo a Bella, eso junto con el hecho de que había decidido no casarse. Por lo menos, no con ella. Mike y Jessica Stanley, una de las camareras de la taberna de Edward, se habían casado de camino hacia Nueva York.

No los había visto desde entonces, pero se hablaba de que a Jessica parecía haberle salido un poco de barriga cuando se marcharon.

Lo cierto era que él no había echado de me­nos a Mike, nunca le había caído bien ese cerdo egoísta. Pero Jessica, a pesar de ser un poco corta de luces, siempre había sido una buena empleada, algo no muy habitual en esos días. Sobre todo en ese momento. Una de sus camareras estaba de baja por maternidad, la otra de vacaciones y, la chica nueva era un encanto, pero nunca llegaba a tiempo al trabajo. La taberna estaba siendo un caos desde hacía un par de semanas.

Y ahora el huracán Bella acababa de apa­recer.

Se dijo a sí mismo que aquello no era nada y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Lo lamento de verdad, Bells. No volverá a suceder-

- Ahórrame el encanto. Sé que te funciona con la mayoría de las mujeres de esta ciudad, pero conmigo no-

Si hubiera sido otra mujer, Edward habría aceptado el reto de buena gana. Pero esa era Bella, tan estirada como el hábito de una monja. Tratar de ligar con ella sería como el Titanic acercándose a un iceberg. Y esas eran aguas heladas en las que él prefería no nadar.

Pero en ese momento, con el cabello des­peinado, el albornoz y zapatillas, Bella no pa­recía tan estirada. Parecía... Suave. Suave y bo­nita.

Sorprendido por sus pensamientos, la miró de nuevo y vio la rigidez de sus hombros y lo apretados que tenía los labios. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Pudiera ser que Isabella Swan fuera una mujer atractiva, ¿pero suave y bo­nita?

- Edward Cullen, ¿me estás escuchando? No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no hayamos arreglado esto de una vez por todas.

- Podrías hacer que lo destruyeran -d ijo Emmet.

Boomer dio un salto y ladró atemorizado.

Isabella tragó saliva y dijo:

- Yo nunca le haría daño a un animal.

- No me estaba refiriendo al perro - respon­dió Emmet poniendo cara de que le ofendía que pudiera pensar semejante cosa de él - Me estaba refiriendo a Edward-

Bella le dedicó una mirada asesina y Edward se dio cuenta de que sus amigos se estaban divirtiendo a sus expensas. No los culpaba. Si eso le estuviera sucediendo a algún otro, él querría un asiento de primera fila. Y palomi­tas. Pero si iba a tener que pelear con Isabella Swan, prefería hacerlo sin público.

- ¿No os ibais? - les preguntó.

- Yo no - dijo Jacob con sus cartas todavía en las manos.

- No hay prisa - afirmó Jasper y empezó a qui­tarse de nuevo la chaqueta, lo mismo que Emmet - Podemos seguir un par de asaltos más-

-Se acabó el juego - dijo Edward y le quitó las cartas de las manos a Jacob.

Ayudó también a ponerse otra vez la cha­queta a Jasper y luego los empujó a los tres por la puerta y la cerró.

- Muy bien - le dijo entonces a Bella - y ahora, ¿por dónde íbamos?

- Estabas a punto de decirme que pretendes mantener a tu perro dentro de tu terreno y lejos de mis flores.

- Ah, sí. Bueno, eso es.

Edward miró al perro y se acercó a ella, sor­prendiéndole el olor a Fresas y a otra cosa. Dudó un momento, le sorprendía que Bella oliera tan... Tan bien.

- ¿Qué?

- Ah, bueno, verás. A Boomer no le gusta que lo encierre. Desde que lo encontré en la carretera y me lo traje a casa, se deprime si trato de encerrarlo-

Boomer, que oyó su nombre, levantó la ca­beza y agitó la cola.

- ¿Que se deprime? Tal vez requiera más atención de la que tú le puedes dar-

- De eso nada. Boomer recibe más atención que un niño. Pero no soporta que lo encierren. Necesita estirar un poco las patas.

- Emmet acaba de comprar una casa a las afueras de la ciudad - dijo Bella - Y tiene una gran cantidad de terreno. Sitio de sobra para que un perro estire las patas. Estoy segura de que Boomer se­ría muy feliz allí. Puede cavar todo lo que quiera-

- Yo no le podría hacer eso. Ya fue abando­nado una vez cuando era cachorro. Si hago eso, él no lo entendería. Creería que lo he abandonado-

Ella lo miró fríamente y se tensó:

-¿Como Mike me abandonó a mí? ¿Es eso lo que estás tratando de decirme?

No era eso lo que él había querido decir, en absoluto.

- No, Bell. Realmente yo...

- Olvídalo Cullen. Crees que puedes ablan­darme con esa sonrisa tuya y hacerme sentir lástima por tu perro y, con eso, lograr que me vaya. Pero no me voy a ir. La vida es solo un gran juego para ti, ¿no? Incluyendo ese bar que tienes -

- Un momento, es una taberna, no un bar. Hay una gran...

-T al vez pienses que me estoy poniendo picajosa o que es irrelevante que tu perro se haya comido unas cuantas flores, pero tu falta de respeto por mi propiedad es irresponsable e insensible -

-Hey, yo soy tan sensible como cualquiera -

-Si ese cualquiera resulta ser Mike Newton - dijo Bella.

Eso irritó a Edward. Él no era como Mike. Ya tenía bastante de los insultos de Bella para una noche. Miró a Boomer.

_«Esto es por haber salvado tu lamentable __trasero»,_ pensó.

¿Así que era un irresponsable? ¿Que la vida era un gran juego, eh?

Bueno, pues muy bien.

-Te diré una cosa, Bella. ¿Qué te parecería si solucionamos esto con una amigable partida de cartas?

-¿Qué?

-Una partida de cartas. A lo que tú quieras.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Una partida para solucionar esto de una vez por todas. Si ganas tú, yo tendré encerrado a Boomer. Y si gano yo...

¿Qué necesitaba? Algo que no solo mantu­viera callada a Bella, sino que la pusiera en su lugar.

De repente, sonrió. Ella no lo aceptaría nunca. Solo quería ver la cara que iba a poner, quería verla rechazar un reto.

-Si gano yo - continuó - Tienes que venir a trabajar a la taberna durante una semana. Me faltan dos camareras. Por supuesto, con sueldo y las propinas aparte -

Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Esperas solucionar esto con una partida de cartas? ¡Eso es una tontería!

Edward sonrió.

-¿Así que lo dices en serio de verdad?

-Sí - respondió él - Y trabajarías bajo mi su­pervisión directa, por supuesto. Tendrías que hacer lo que yo diga -

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas tantas ilusiones, Bella. Solo me estoy refiriendo al negocio, aunque, si quieres, también podemos hablar de otras op­ciones-

-Dejemos clara una cosa, si gano yo, tú pro­metes mantener alejado de mis flores a Boomer. Si pierdo, tendré que trabajar aquí una semana.

-Solo tres horas al día. Alguien tan orde­nada y organizada como tú seguramente po­drá sacar ese tiempo de alguna parte -

Bella se rio.

-Incluso viniendo de ti, esta es la propuesta más absurda que he oído en mi vida.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de perder.

-¿Miedo? ¡Yo no tengo miedo!

-De acuerdo - dijo él y se encogió de hom­bros - Lo que tú digas, Bella.

-Muy bien, Cullen. ¿Qué te parece si lo ha­cemos más interesante? Si pierdo yo, Boomer no solo será libre como un pájaro, sino que vendré a trabajar para ti dos semanas. Pero si gano yo, no solo mantendrás encerrado a Boomer, sino que tú tendrás que venir a trabajar para mí dos semanas cuando abra el restau­rante.

Ahora fue Edward quien se rio.

-Estás de broma, ¿no?

-¿Tienes miedo de perder?

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad que vas a aceptar esto?

-No solo lo acepto, sino que, gane o pierda, cumpliré mi palabra. ¿Lo harás tú?

Se dirigieron a la mesa y se sentaron uno delante del otro. Edward recogió las cartas y empezó a barajarlas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba a los juegos infantiles que seguro que prefería ella y esperaba recordar cómo se hacía.

-¿A qué va a ser, Bella?

-¿Qué te parece un poker cerrado?

-¿Quieres jugar al poker?

-¿Ya qué creías que íbamos a jugar? ¿Al _Gin __Rummy?_**(N/T no tengo ni idea que juego sea este**_**) **_Mi padre me enseñó a contar con una baraja de cartas cuando yo tenía dos años. Y ahora baraja, Cullen. Estoy a punto de darte una paliza.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Este es el primer capitulo….espero que seas de su agrado…

Por fa rewies…me harian muy pero muy feliz………..

Flowers…..FELIZ CUMPLE EDWARD!!!!!!!........


	3. ¿Dos semanas?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos…eso ya lo saben de memoria…la trama de la historia tampoco es mía…esta es una adaptación….**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**¿Dos semanas?**_

"_Haz lo necesario para lograr tu más ardiente deseo, y acabarás lográndolo."_

Una hora y diez manos más tarde, para ale­gría de Bella y desagrado de Edward, el montón de fichas de ella era el doble del de él.

Por supuesto, todavía no había ganado, pero a ese paso le duraría una mano o, a lo más, dos.

Lo miró por encima de las cartas. Él tenía entornados los párpados de esos increíbles ojos mientras estudiaba sus cartas.

Ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de mirar tan fijamente a un hombre anteriormente, pero en esa situación, podía hacerlo a placer porque se suponía que era eso lo que tenía que hacer para tratar de descubrir algún gesto que le indicara las cartas que podía te­ner él.

Había descubierto que, cuando él se tocaba la barbilla con un dedo era porque, probablemente, tenía una pareja, por lo menos. Cuando se rascaba el cuello detrás de la oreja, un trío o más y cuando se frotaba la barbilla con el pulgar, como estaba haciendo ahora, se­guramente iba de farol.

Era por eso por lo que lo estaba observando tan fijamente. Por el juego, por supuesto.

Nunca antes se había percatado de la cica­triz que tenía bajo la firme boca, ni del leve bulto que tenía en el puente de la casi perfecta nariz.

Era evidente que se trataba de un sorpren­dente espécimen masculino. No era su tipo, por supuesto. Después de Mike, ella se había jurado que no volvería a fijarse en los hombres encantadores con más músculos que cerebro. Así que, aunque podía apreciar la masculinidad evidente de Edward Cullen, no tenía ninguna intención de ser víctima de ella, como lo eran la mayoría de las mujeres de la ciudad.

Pero ella tampoco era del tipo de Edward. A él le gustaban las tontas, las que le reían las gracias y no cesaban de coquetear con él.

Pero no era asunto suyo con quien pasara su tiempo libre Edward. Su única preocupación ahora era darle una buena paliza a ese tipo arrogante por el que estaban tan locas las mujeres de Forks.

Miró el diploma del Mejor Trasero que él había colgado de la pared y pensó que, tal vez, le dieran a ella un premio por ha­berle ganado al poker.

-¿Votaste por mí, Bell?

-¿Qué?

Bella se dio cuenta de que la había pillado mirando al diploma y dirigió de nuevo la mi­rada a la mesa. Edward la estaba mirando diver­tido.

-¿Votaste por mí? -repitió él sonriendo.

-Claro que no.

Aquella era una mentira como la copa de un pino. Ese año la competencia estuvo muy reñida entre Jacob, Edward y Emmet. Había sido una elección difícil, pero al final, ella había votado por Edward.

Y se moriría antes de decírselo a él.

-¿Por quién votaste entonces?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voté por alguien?

-¿Isabella Swan perdiéndose la oportuni­dad de expresar su opinión en algo? ¿Por qué no votaste por mí entonces? ¿No crees que me lo merezca?

Ella se estaba sintiendo cada vez más incó­moda por ese tema de conversación.

-No podría saber si te lo mereces o no. Ni si­quiera me he fijado.

-¿Que no te has fijado? Tú vienes a la ta­berna todos los miércoles por la noche para la reunión del Club del Libro. ¿Cómo puedes no haberte fijado?

-¡Edward Cullen! - exclamó ella dejando las cartas sobre la mesa - ¡A pesar de tu alta opinión sobre ti mismo, yo no vengo a esas reu­niones para mirarte el trasero!

Él la miró por un largo momento y luego parpadeó.

-¿Perdón?

-He dicho que yo no...

-Ya te he oído, pero no entiendo... Ah...

Edward miró a la pared que fue tenía a la espalda y luego continuó:

-Yo estaba hablando del premio del restau­rante. Tú eres miembro de la Cámara de Comercio, ¿no? Y votaste por el mejor restaurante de Forks, ¿no?

El premio del restaurante. Bella notó como le ardían las mejillas. Él estaba hablando de ese premio, no del otro.

-¡Qué vergüenza, Bella Swan! ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza esta noche? - dijo él riendo.

-Yo, bueno... Yo...

-Nunca antes te había visto balbucear y ru­borizarte, Bella. ¿Estabas pensando en mí...?

-¡No! - exclamó ella mirando fijamente sus cartas – Pronto amanecerá y puedes graznar todo lo que quieras, Cullen. Ahora es este juego lo que nos importa. ¿Segui­mos con él o no?

-Bella, tienes que aprender a relajarte y a divertirte un poco.

-Me estoy divirtiendo - respondió ella sonriéndole dulcemente - Tengo el doble de fi­chas que tú. Te toca apostar, _querido._

Edward tomó unas fichas y las puso en la mesa.

-Cinco dólares.

Era una apuesta muy alta, la más alta que él había hecho desde que empezaron a jugar. Edward pensó que se estaba echando un farol. Lo había visto frotarse la barbilla con el pulgar hacía solo unos momentos.

-Tus cinco y cinco más -respondió.

Entonces él se rascó el cuello tras la oreja iz­quierda. Vaya. Miró sus cartas. Tres sotas con un as. Una buena mano, pero no magnífica. Él se volvió a frotar la barbilla con el pulgar y Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

-Vamos a divertirnos de verdad - dijo enton­ces Edward - Apostémoslo todo.

¿Todo? A ella se le secó la garganta.

-Estás de broma...

-No. El ganador se lo lleva todo.

Edward se pasó el cigarro de un lado de la boca al otro sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella sabía lo bastante como para no apartar la mirada y mirar sus cartas. La confianza lo es todo en ese juego. No sudar, no balbucear. Confianza absoluta en uno mismo.

-¿Sabes cómo hacer quiche, Cullen? Es un poco más complicado que hacer hamburgue­sas y tirar cerveza, pero seguro que aprendes a hacerlo -dijo ella y, sin pestañear, puso su montón de fichas en medio de la mesa - O tal vez te haga ponerte un esmoquin para servir las mesas. Seguro que habrá mucha gente que pagará por ver eso.

-No tanta como la que pagaría por verte a ti con una bandeja de bebidas en la mano. Yo mismo daría mi salario de un mes para verlo.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro y él le dijo:

-Tú me enseñas lo tuyo y yo te enseñaré lo mío.

Bella dejó sus cartas sobre la mesa sin mi­rarlas siquiera. Edward sí las miró. Sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, dejó también las suyas.

Ella contuvo la respiración y bajó la mirada. Cuatro dieces. Se quedó sin respiración. Empezó a dolerle a cabeza. Boomer, por quien había empezado todo aquello, roncaba tranquilamente bajo la mesa. Pero ella no podía culpar al perro por su propia estupidez.

-Mañana no abrimos hasta las diez - dijo Edward alegremente - Pero pásate a las ocho para prepararte para el desayuno de los domingos. La _Philadelphia Gazette _ha escrito un artículo acerca del premio de la Cámara de Comercio, así que espero una multitud.

Bella se levantó atontada. Había perdido. Cielo santo. Dos semanas. Tenía que trabajar para Edward Cullen dos semanas enteras. Y bajo su supervisión personal, como él le había dicho. No podía pensar bien. No podía dejar que Edward viera lo completamente humillada que estaba. Nunca dejaría que nadie la volviera a ver así.

-Bella - dijo Edward riendo - No creerás que iba en serio, ¿verdad? Solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco.

Ella levantó la barbilla y entornó los párpa­dos, rogando que él no viera la forma como le estaban temblando las manos.

-Eso es lo que nos diferencia a ti y a mí, Edward. Para ti todo es un juego. No te puedes to­mar nada en serio, pero yo pretendo cumplir mi compromiso, he dicho que estaré aquí a las ocho y lo haré.

-Como tú quieras, Bell - dijo él y se encogió de hombros - Solo recuerda que, si te parece demasiado duro, yo te he ofrecido una salida.

-Yo puedo con lo que me eches - dijo ella desafiante - Lo que queda por ver es si tú pue­des conmigo.

Él levantó las cejas y ella se limitó a sonreír y a salir tranquilamente por la puerta.

Pretendía proporcionarle a Edward Cullen dos semanas que no olvidara en toda su vida.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Gracias por los rewies del capitulo anterior…………..mil gracias_

_Bueno aquí les dejo este cap….espero sea de su agrado…vemos que las cosas se estan poniendo mas interesante…..jejjeje…._

_Flowers…._


	4. ¿Rechazado?

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no son míos…eso ya lo saben de memoria…la trama de la historia tampoco es mía…esta es una adaptación….

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**¿Rechazado?**

_"Todo deseo estancado es un veneno."_

El domingo era el único día en que Edward se permitía dormir más.

Agradecía tener un encargado como Eric que se ocupara de ir pronto, encender la cafetera y todo lo demás. La taberna no era solo famosa por sus hambur­guesas y pizzas, sino también por sus desayu­nos.

Le encantaban los olores de su trabajo por­que le recordaban los de su casa cuando era pequeño. Echaba de menos a sus padres. Ha­bían pasado doce años desde el accidente de coche que les costó la vida a los dos.

Bostezó y se dio la vuelta en la cama. Entrea­brió un ojo y vio en el despertador que eran las ocho. Frunció el ceño y lo volvió a cerrar. Las demás mañanas se levantaba a las seis, pero los domingos no lo hacía hasta por lo menos las nueve y media. Todavía le quedaba hora y me­dia para empezar el día y pretendía saborear cada minuto. La casa donde vivía estaba justo detrás de la cabaña, una cochera de ladrillo rojo que había transformado en vivienda des­pués de comprar la taberna. Estaba lo sufi­cientemente cerca como para controlar el negocio desde allí, pero lo suficientemente lejos también como para darle intimidad y soledad cuando la necesitaba. O para tener compañía. Específicamente, compañía femenina.

Él era un hombre que apreciaba a las muje­res. El género femenino lo fascinaba e intri­gaba. Eran complicadas y misteriosas, dulces y encantadoras en un momento y difíciles e in­comprensibles al siguiente. Un enigma que le encantaba. Por suerte para él, las mujeres disfrutaban de su compañía tanto como él disfrutaba de la suya. Le encantaba su vida tal como era, su nego­cio y su libertad. Sin que nadie le dijera lo que tenía que hacer ni cuando. Nunca había te­nido que responder a nadie. Nada de compli­caciones, de problemas... Enterró la cabeza en la almohada y gimió. Salvo con Isabella Swan. Maldición. Bella era un gran problema.

La verdad era que nunca se hubiera espe­rado que se tomara en serio la apuesta, que su­piera jugar al poker y que fuera tan buena ju­gadora. Pero había una cosa predecible en ella, el hecho de que fuera impredecible. Sabía que nunca debió haberla retado de esa ma­nera, pero una vez que lo hubo hecho y que ella no había querido echarse atrás, él tam­poco había podido hacerlo. Tenía su orgullo.

Conociendo a esa mujer, seguramente estaría ahora en la cocina con Eric, diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer y como. Y él sabía que a Eric eso no le iba a gustar mucho. El hombre se había pasado en el negocio de la restaura­ción veinticinco años y trabajando en Nueva York antes de cansarse de las prisas de la gran ciudad y mudarse a Forks. Le había pe­dido el trabajo de cocinero jefe una semana antes de que abriera la taberna y, durante los últimos cuatro años había sido para Edward más como un socio que un empleado. Más aún, ha­bía sido un buen amigo.

Pero tenía sus manías con su cocina. Tenía su propia forma de hacer las cosas y no le gus­taría nada que Bella metiera sus narices allí.

Edward la conocía de toda la vida, pero nunca se había fijado, hasta la noche anterior, en la perfecta boca que tenía. Sus labios eran an­chos y carnosos, de un tono rosado. Ella lo ha­bía hecho sin saberlo, pero cada vez que tenía una mala jugada, se había mordido ese luju­rioso labio inferior con los blancos dientes. Más de una vez, ese acto lo había distraído. Luego se había recordado a sí mismo que es­taba teniendo pensamientos lujuriosos acerca de Bella y se había obligado a prestar aten­ción al juego.

Pero nunca antes la había visto con el cabe­llo castaño despeinado, con manchas de barro en esa piel de porcelana. Y, ciertamente, nunca la había visto en bata. Por sencilla que fuera esa prenda, tenía algo de atractivo. Algo extrañamente sexy. Algo que le hacía sentir cu­riosidad por lo que podía llevar debajo. Y más todavía, debajo de eso otro.

Cielo santo. Se puso de espaldas y volvió a gruñir. Sus amigos se reirían con ganas si supieran lo que estaba pensando. Decidió que tenía que salir con alguna chica, ya que, en las últimas semanas, no había tenido mucho tiempo para eso e, incluso Bella, le estaba empezando a parecer atractiva. Y eso era ridí­culo. Isabella Swan se parecía en nada a su tipo de mujer. Era demasiado seca, demasiado mandona, demasiado...

-¿Vas a dormir todo el día, Cullen, o crees que podemos empezar ya?

-¿Qué...?

Abrió los ojos de golpe y maldijo. Bella es­taba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, con una sonrisa en esos labios con los que había es­tado fantaseando y un destello en los achocolatados ojos.

La iba a estrangular.

Se sentó lentamente en la cama. Esa era la Bella que él conocía. Llevaba unos pantalo­nes negros y un jersey fino de cuello alto color azul claro, además del cabello recogido en un moño.

Mientras que él estaba completamente des­nudo bajo las sábanas.

-¿No te han dicho nunca que llames a las puertas?

-Y lo he hecho. Dos veces. Eric me dijo que entrara si no contestabas.

Edward decidió que también iba a estrangular a Eric cuando terminara con ella.

-Este es mi dormitorio. ¿Quieres especificar qué has querido decir con eso de empezar?

-Con mis deberes, por supuesto. ¿De qué otra cosa podría estar hablando?

Él se arropó mejor con las sábanas y el edre­dón, ahuecó la almohada y le dio la espalda.

-Los domingos duermo hasta más tarde. Eric te enseñará lo que tienes que hacer.

-De eso nada, Cullen. Nuestra apuesta con­sistía en que yo trabajaría bajo tu supervisión personal.

-Bueno, Bell, dado que estoy en mi cama, ¿qué tipo de trabajo sugerirías?

-Vaya, Edward Cullen. Unas palabras dulces como esas pueden hacer que el corazón de una chica se anime.

-Eso si la chica tiene un corazón.

La oyó reír y no se pudo resistir a mirarla. Bella recorrió la habitación, estudiándola con curiosidad.

Esa mujer era increíble.

-Las visitas organizadas no empiezan hasta las diez. Puedes comprar la entrada en recep­ción.

Bella sonrió.

-Lo siento. Es que me impresiona estar en el legendario antro de las delicias carnales de Cullen. Había esperado encontrarme los cuerpos agotados de algunas mujeres escasa­mente vestidas.

-La doncella ya ha limpiado esta mañana. Pero puede que aún haya un par en el arma­rio, si quieres comprobarlo.

Ella ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia allí cuando se detuvo de repente en la biblioteca con estantes desde el suelo hasta el techo que él había construido junto a la chimenea de la­drillo.

-¡Libros! – exclamó - Realmente tienes li­bros aquí. ¡Gisham, King, Follett... Oh! Y tam­bién de Dickens y Shakespeare. ¿Se los dejó aquí el dueño anterior?

Ese sarcasmo irritó a Edward. Bella no solo había invadido su dormitorio, sino que ahora estaba insultando su inteligencia. Había leído cada uno de esos libros, incluso tenía un ejem­plar autografiado de El _gran gatsby _de Frizge-rald. Su más reciente adquisición y la más pre­ciada era una primera edición en cuero de _Los __tres mosqueteros, _de Alejandro Dumas. Le había costado un riñon, pero merecía la pena.

Pero aún así, tenía una imagen que mante­ner.

-Sí, bueno, mis libros de cómics no ocupan mucho espacio y necesitaba rellenar las estan­terías con algo.

Edward se sentó y dobló una rodilla antes de estirarse. Entonces, el edredón cayó hasta su es­tómago, Bella miró en su dirección y, para satisfacción de él, abrió mucho los ojos y tragó saliva.

Ja. Eso debería hacer que echara a correr.

-Edward - susurró ella con la voz llena de re­verencia - ¡Esto es magnífico!

Edward notó cómo el rostro se le calentaba y se subió de nuevo el edredón mientras ella corría hacia él. Había oído muchos cumplidos, pero nunca había visto a una mujer comportarse de una forma tan... exuberante.

-Es Luis XV, ¿verdad?

Bella se detuvo al pie de la cama con dosel y la acarició.

-Nogal negro, ¿no?

-Ah, sí.

Ella se había puesto de esa manera por su cama. Edward no estaba seguro de sentirse ali­viado o decepcionado. La vio acariciar la ma­dera con la punta de los dedos y hacer una pe­queña O con esos bonitos labios.

Se le secó la garganta.

-Esta talla es impresionante - dijo ella - ¿Ha sido restaurada o es esta su patena original?

Edward apartó la mirada de esas manos. ¿Qué le había preguntado? No tenía ni idea. Había comprado la cama en una subasta hacía un mes y solo porque su hermana Alice le había dicho que sería perfecta para la posada, pero se había quedado con ella para él. Bella era la primera mujer que había estado en su dor­mitorio desde entonces, pero si esa cama ejer­cía ese efecto en todas, le quedaría eterna­mente agradecido a su hermana.

Pero, de alguna manera, no se podía imagi­nar a ninguna de las mujeres a las que había invitado a su habitación, y eran casi tantas como decían los cotillas, admirando la madera de la cama. Ni tampoco nunca habían comen­tado nada de su colección de libros.

Frunció el ceño cuando recordó que el co­mentario de Bella no había sido muy halaga­dor. Ni tampoco la había invitado.

Ella se puso de rodillas y siguió acariciando uno de los postes de la cama. Arriba y abajo. Edward sintió un extraño calor interior.

Aquello era ridículo, ¡esa mujer le estaba afectando!

-Vaya, Bella - dijo, tratando de darle un tono li­gero a su voz a pesar de que su cuerpo ya estaba tenso como una hoja de acero - Ahora que ya te has hecho tan amiga de la cama, tal vez prefieras que me marche para que te deje a solas con Luis.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de lo íntima que había sido su inspección del poste.

—Edward, a ti lo que te pasa es que estás mo­lesto porque me ha excitado más tu cama que tú. No te lo tomes como algo personal, pero es que no eres mi tipo, eso es todo.

¿Así que no era su tipo? Edward no pudo re­sistir la tentación de meterse con ella. Apoyó un brazo en la rodilla doblada, levantó una ceja y sonrió.

-¿Estás segura de eso, Bella? Si te sueltas un poco, seguro que yo podría levantarte el velo.

-De eso nada, Cullen. Pero gracias de todas formas por la oferta. Estoy segura de que la consideras muy generosa por tu parte.

Bella se dirigió entonces hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo y le dijo desde allí:

-De paso, tengo algunas grandes ideas para mejorar la eficacia de tu cocina. No debería costarme más de un par de días. Luego podría­mos hablar de desarrollar un nuevo menú. Real­mente no te vendría mal un poco más de varie­dad.

Luego se marchó por la puerta con ese aire aristocrático que tenía y Edward se sintió casi como si hubiera sido rechazado.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso de desarrollar un nuevo menú? Él te­nía un menú magnífico, lleno de variedad. ¿Por qué mejorarlo? Y, además, se suponía que era ella la que tenía que hacer lo que él le di­jera, no al revés.

Y si Bella se metía en la cocina, Eric po­dría matarlo. Tenía que bajar antes de que esa mujer causara demasiados problemas o corriera la sangre, aunque sabía que, probablemente, esa sangre sería la suya.

Seguro que lo que le iba a hacer Eric era doloroso y Edward se imaginó que se lo había ganado. Era su propia estupidez lo que había comenzado con esa ridícula apuesta.

Como se decía, se había hecho su propia cama y ahora iba a tener que dormir en ella.

Pero pensar en camas lo hizo pensar de nuevo en la cara de Bella cuando estaba ad­mirando la suya. Esos labios, esos dedos acari­ciando el poste...

¡Maldición! Seguro que lo había hecho a pro­pósito, solo para molestarlo. Bueno, pues no iba a conseguir nada. No estaba interesado en ella más de lo que ella estaba interesada en él.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, cuando ella le dijo que no era su tipo, había inclinado la ca­beza y se había tocado la barbilla. Exactamente el mismo gesto que había hecho la noche ante­rior cada vez que iba de farol.

No. Edward se rio al pensar en algo que no fuera otra cosa que una relación de adversarios con ella. Además, era muy divertido pelear con ella. ¿Por qué estropearlo?

Boomer eligió ese momento para entrar por la puerta, ladró y saltó sobre la cama antes de meter la cabeza bajo la mano de Edward.

-Muchas gracias, compañero - dijo él al tiempo que le acariciaba las orejas - Es culpa tuya que Bella la Huno me esté volviendo loco.

Edward salió de la cama. De una cosa estaba seguro: de que las próximas dos semanas iban a ser interesantes.

Se había declarado la guerra y no le cabía la menor duda de quién iba a ganarla.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Mil gracias por los reviews……..que emocion………aquí esta el cap…las cosas estan tomando su curso….se declara la guerra…jajjajaja_

_Flowers…._


	5. Primeros Roces

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos…eso ya lo saben de memoria…la trama de la historia tampoco es mía…esta es una adaptación….

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**PRIMEROS ROCES**

"_El día que te conocí caí rendida a tus pies, pero no por amor ni amistad, si no porque me resbalé."_

Fuera de la casa de Edward, Bella se apoyó en la puerta cerrada. En cualquier otro mo­mento, se habría parado a admirar el jardín es­tilo inglés, con sus fuentes y flores. No tenía ni idea de que un lugar tan encantador existiera tras la taberna. Pero tampoco había estado anteriormente en el dormitorio de Edward Cullen.

Y todavía tenía alterados los sentidos por la experiencia.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para calmarse.

Incluso entonces podía verlo tan vivida­mente como cuando lo había visto en el dor­mitorio. El rubor que había logrado contener se le subió a las mejillas. Ese hombre era algo increíble de mirar. Alto y delgado, con hom­bros anchos y un pecho ancho. Sus brazos eran musculosos y no te­nía ni un gramo de grasa superflua.

Cuando se había deslizado el edredón, el corazón le había dado un salto. Él estaba des­nudo bajo las sábanas, estaba segura.

Se había preguntado entonces cómo sería estar entre esas sábanas con él. Qué sensación le producirían esos músculos, cómo encajaría el cuerpo de él en el suyo...

Había evitado esos pensamientos dedicán­dose a la cama. Era un mueble precioso, pero la única razón por la que sabía los detalles del mismo era porque había estado en la subasta y también la había admirado entonces. Ella se había comprado un escritorio Victoriano que pretendía poner en la entrada de su restau­rante.

Pero no era precisamente en el escritorio en lo que estaba pensando cuando se arrodilló junto a la cama de Edward. Tenía en mente pensamientos más lascivos, pero se metería des­nuda en una ventisca ártica antes de permitir que Edward lo supiera.

Sinceramente, lo último que necesitaba ese cabeza hueca era otra admiradora femenina. Y lo último que ella necesitaba era dejarse llevar por un tipo artificial e inmaduro que, en lo único que pensaba, era en el sexo. Levantarle el velo a ella. De eso nada.

Se incorporó y se dirigió a la taberna, deci­dida a cumplir con su parte de esa ridícula apuesta y a quitarse de la cabeza esos pensa­mientos lujuriosos acerca de Edward Cullen.

No se había pasado nueve meses en una es­cuela de alta cocina para nada. La Taberna Cullen's había sido decorada estilo inglés del si­glo dieciocho, diseño Tudor con maderas oscu­ras, bancos y mesas de madera y una gran chi­menea de piedra. Había un calor en ella que daba la bienvenida a los clientes y la comida era muy buena. A ella misma le gustaban mucho las hamburguesas y patatas fritas que hacían.

Pero eso no significaba que no hubiera co­sas que necesitaran una pequeña mejora. Y, de todas formas, hiciera lo que hiciese, segura­mente Edward no lo notaría en absoluto.

Eso creía ella, pero Edward tenía otras cosas en mente al entrar a la taberna y encontrarse con tremendo atrevimiento.

-¿Quién ha puesto manteles en esas mesas?

Edward estaba en el centro de la taberna, con los brazos en jarras y mirando a su alrededor. Unos manteles blancos cubrían las mesas de madera de roble y, en el centro de cada mesa, había un pequeño florero con una rosa solita­ria. Aunque tenía los manteles y floreros en el almacén, los usaba solo a veces, en fiestas pri­vadas.

-¡Isabella!

La había dejado sola demasiado tiempo, maldita sea. Se había duchado y vestido en un tiempo récord, pero aún así, no había sido de­masiado rápido como para evitar que esa mu­jer causara problemas.

Manteles y flores, ¡por Dios!

-¡Isabella! -gritó y se dirigió a la cocina -. ¿Dónde dem...?

Él estaba entrando cuando ella salía. La puerta le dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz, pro­duciéndole un fuerte dolor y una maldición potente y ruda.

-Edward Cullen, ¿qué forma de hablar es esa? - dijo ella pasando a su lado sin hacerle caso - ¿Eres siempre tan desagradable por las mañanas?

-¿Desagradable? - respondió él con la mano en la nariz y siguiéndola hasta la puerta - Tú no sabes lo que es ser desagradable. Pero te ga­rantizo que lo vas a saber muy pronto.

-Tal vez debieras haberte quedado dor­mido. No deberías tratar con la gente si es así como te comportas por las mañanas.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, yo estaba dur­miendo cuando tú irrumpiste en mi dormito­rio. ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de que no de­bería tratar con la gente?

Edward se quitó la mano de la nariz y vio si sangraba. Por suerte, no lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Eres una amenaza con piernas para la so­ciedad y soy yo el que no debería tratar con la gente?

-¿Por qué estás tan excitado? - dijo ella y dejó en el caballete la pizarra que llevaba en la mano - ¿Y por qué te estas sujetando así la nariz?

-Manteles.

-¿Perdón?

-Esto es una taberna, no una casa de té. No usamos manteles.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Es por eso por lo que te estás sujetando la nariz? ¿Porque no te gustan los manteles? Cie­los, Edward, ¿no es eso un poco infantil, aun tratándose de ti?

Él contó despacio hasta diez.

-No - dijo entre dientes - Tú me has dado con la puerta de la cocina en la nariz.

-Oh, vaya. Déjame ver.

Edward se protegió la nariz con la mano y se apartó.

-Ya has hecho bastante, muchas gracias. Me conformo con solo un hematoma.

-Deja de comportarte como un niño. Solo quiero echarte un vistazo. Ni siquiera te voy a tocar.

-Sí, eso es lo que dicen todas - respondió él levantando una mano para mantenerla ale­jada, pero ella siguió avanzando.

Lo acorraló contra el banco de madera para los clientes que tenían que esperar mesa, le puso las manos en los hombros y lo hizo sen­tarse.

-Y ahora, quédate quieto. Hmmm. Parece que está un poco colorada.

-Por supuesto que lo está. Me has dado con la puerta.

-La verdad es que parece un poco rota.

-Ya lo estaba. Jacob me la rompió cuando éramos adolescentes.

Le estaba gustando el contacto de los dedos de ella en el rostro. Sus manos eran suaves y cá­lidas. Y también olía bien. Como la noche an­terior. A fresa y algo más.

Fresias . Eso era. Bella olía a fresa y fresias. Le pegaba.

-¿Tu propio amigo te rompió la nariz? Eso me parece un poco bárbaro.

Bella llevaba un pequeño reloj de oro y su sonido le resonó en los oídos siguiendo el ritmo de su corazón. No podía recordar una mujer cuyos dedos fueran tan suaves.

-No lo hizo queriendo. Por lo menos, no a mí. El golpe iba dirigido a Jasper, pero él se agachó y me dio a mí, que estaba detrás.

Ella agitó la cabeza, le hizo girar la suya al otro lado y se metió entre sus rodillas para ins­peccionarlo mejor.

-Así que todas esas historias que he oído acerca de los salvajes cullen y sus amigos, son ciertas, ¿eh?

-Somos malos hasta la médula, cariño. No lo olvides.

Ella sonrió y Edward vio un destello de diver­sión en sus ojos. Luego, pasó la mirada a esa tentadora boca y, sin su permiso, el pulso se le aceleró. Esos labios eran realmente excitantes. Eran los labios que encajarían perfectamente en la boca de un hombre. Y sabía que debían saber dulces. De alguna manera, saberlo no le pareció suficiente y sintió el loco deseo de ex­perimentar esa dulzura.

Algo pasó entre ellos. Era como si se estu­viera aproximando una tormenta eléctrica, una pesadez que les hacía difícil respirar. Y la pos­tura que estaban, él sentado y ella entre sus pier­nas, hizo que Edward fuera muy consciente de Bella como mujer. Una mujer con curvas, unas curvas muy bonitas. Estaba seguro de que ella no era consciente de ello, pero tenía los se­nos a menos de un palmo de la cara. De la boca.

El corazón empezó a latirle fuertemente en el pecho. No podía estar pensando eso, sin­tiendo eso sobre Bella. Bella y el sexo no encajaban. El golpe debía haberle afectado el cerebro. Pero lo cierto era que ya había sen­tido esa atracción sexual en su dormitorio.

Y ahora había vuelto. Con la fuerza de una explosión nuclear.

Ella se acercó más y le tocó el puente de la nariz. Entonces a él empezó a hervirle la san­gre. Deseaba besarla, deslizarle los dedos bajo el jersey y sentir el calor de su piel y llenarse las palmas de las manos con su suavidad.

Apretó los puños y los labios firmemente.

-Deberíamos ponerte un poco de hielo - dijo ella.

Había como una duda en su voz. Como incertidumbre.

-Probablemente.

-¿Te sigue doliendo?

-Sí.

Pero no era de su nariz de lo que estaba ha­blando él. Había otra parte de su anatomía que le estaba molestando ahora.

-Lo siento. Parece un poco hinchada - dijo ella abarcándole el rostro entre las manos.

Él se atragantó ante semejante elección de palabras, entonces ella apartó las manos y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-¡Edward! ¿Estás bien?

Como no podía hablar, él se limitó a asentir. Luego, se levantó tan rápidamente que sus cuerpos chocaron. Bella empezó a caer de espaldas, pero él la agarró por los hombros para sujetarla.

Y entonces la miró a los ojos.

Esos ojos chocolates que le devolvieron la mi­rada.

Esa maldita boca de ella.

Empezó a bajar la cabeza...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Pensaran en matarme cierto…por dejarles en tremenda incertidumbre…jajja… que dicen la besa o no la besa????......_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios….por sus alertas…es bueno saber que les gusta la historia…….hasta la proxima…será pronto no se preocupen…_

_Flowers_


	6. ¡Casi la había besado!

**DISCLAIMER:** Ya saben eso de los personajes…no son míos…solo los tomé prestados para esta historia…y la trama tampoco es mía…esta es una adaptación….espero que les siga gustando….

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_**ENEMIGOS APASIONADOS"**_

**¡CASI LA HABIA BESADO!**

"_La mujer es el conjunto de curvas capaz de poner recta la única curva que tiene el hombre."_

Entonces se abrió la puerta de la taberna y entraron Emmett y Rosalie con el hijo de cinco años de ella, Kevin. Luego entraron Jasper y Alice. Y por fin, Angela y Ben. El nivel de ruido de la taberna se incrementó notablemente cuando la familia y los amigos de él se repartió por el local.

-¡Hey, la banda ha llegado! -exclamó Emmett y tomó a Kevin en brazos.

Pero Edward vio la forma en que su hermano levantaba las cejas al verlo sujetando los brazos de Bella. La soltó inmediatamente. Magní­fico. Se imaginaba lo que aquello podía signifi­car para todos. Exactamente lo que era. ¡Cielo santo! ¡Casi la había besado!

Gracias a Dios que ellos había evitado que cometiera semejante error. Edward sabía que se reirían un poco de él, pero ese era un pequeño precio a pagar por haberlo salvado de la locura.

-Hola, Bella -dijo Alice sonriendo.

-¿Has venido para el desayuno del do­mingo? - preguntó Ángela mientras se quitaba el chaquetón de marino.

Aunque todavía casi no se le notaba el embarazo, se puso una mano en el vientre y su marido, Ben, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

-Algo así - respondió Bella y miró a Edward extrañada de que no les contara lo que pasaba.

Entonces, todos guardaron silencio y lo mi­raron.

Edward nunca había pretendido que aquello llegara tan lejos y, mucho menos, que él tu­viera que explicarle el juego.

Y, por la expresión de Bella, ella no tenía la menor intención de facilitarle las cosas.

-Bueno, tiene gracia, la verdad...

Se aclaró la garganta y añadió:

-Mirad, anoche Bella y yo estábamos ju­gando al poker...

Eso hizo que algunas cejas se levantaran, pero nadie dijo nada todavía.

-Bueno, hicimos una especie de apuesta y yo, hum, gané. Así que Bella va a trabajar aquí para mí durante un par de semanas.

La verdad era que aquello sonaba completa­mente ridículo.

Ocho pares de ojos se centraron en él.

Y luego empezó el jaleo.

-¿Que hiciste qué? -preguntó Ángela.

-¿Un par de semanas? -preguntó también Ben.

-Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? -intervino Jasper.

-¿Bella trabajando aquí?

Emmett empezó a reírse, pero Rosalie le dio un codazo en las costillas y agitó la cabeza incrédulamente.

A Edward empezó a dolerle la cabeza.

-Yo le dije que nos olvidáramos de la apuesta. Incluso insistí en que lo hiciéramos. Pero ella rechazó mi oferta.

-Un trato es un trato. Yo perdí y Edward ganó. Voy a estar aquí dos semanas, tres horas al día.

-Con sueldo y propinas -añadió Edward rápi­damente, esperando así redimirse un poco.

Era evidente que sus amigos creían que aquello era para reírse, pero las mujeres lo mi­raron como si acabara de darle una patada a un cachorro.

-¿No vas a abrir tu restaurante dentro de dos semanas? - preguntó Alice -. ¿Cómo es que tienes tiempo para estar aquí?

-Ya estoy más que lista para empezar, salvo por la caja que Jacob me va a instalar esta se­mana. Después de eso, solo me quedarán unos pocos detalles.

-Ohhh, mirad - murmuró Alice - Manteles y flores. ¡Qué bonito está todo!

-Bonito detalle, Edward - admitió Rosalie - Le da un toque de elegancia y sofisticación a la ta­berna, ¿no?

-Ha sido idea de Bella.

-A Edward no le gustan - respondió Bella mirándolo - Estábamos a punto de hablar de ello, pero nos distrajimos después de que yo le diera un golpe en la nariz. Un accidente, por supuesto.

Todos levantaron de nuevo las cejas y Edgard dijo:

-Estoy bien.

-Hace dos minutos estaba aullando como un loco. Se podría pensar que había tratado de asesinarlo.

Edward pensó que el único asesinato que iba a haber allí iba a ser el que él iba a cometer con ella.

Jacob entró entonces por la puerta.

-Hola a todo el mundo. Por favor, no me di­gáis que me he perdido oír lo que pasó anoche entre nuestro amigo y Bella Swan. Ella entró hecha una furia en la taberna... Uh, Bue­nos días, Bella.

-Buenos días, Jacob. He preparado una gran mesa cerca de la ventana. ¿Por qué no os sentáis allí todos, os llevaré algo de beber y luego os hablaré de los platos especiales de hoy.

Edward vio con los dientes apretados cómo Bella, con gracia y encanto, llevó a la mesa a su familia y amigos. No llevaba allí una hora y ya se ha­bía hecho cargo de todo. Manteles, flores y... ¿Platos especiales del día?

El no tenía nada de eso. Miró a la pizarra que ella había instalado.

¿Crepés Almadine? ¿Quiche Lorraine?

Esa era una taberna inglesa, por Dios, no un cursi restaurante francés. Maldiciendo entre dientes, tomó la pizarra y se la llevó a la cocina. Dentro de una hora, el restaurante estaría lleno y no tenía tiempo de hablar de eso con Bella.

Algo le decía que esas tres horas con ella iban a ser las más largas de su vida. Tres horas que resultaron ser cuatro, pero con la taberna tan llena, Bella no se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo. Y, al parecer, Edward tampoco, porque todavía no la había echado de allí.

Se dejó caer, cansada, en el sofá que había en el reservado para personal. Después de ha­ber perdido la partida la noche anterior, no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Y como solo había dos camareros además de Edward, ella no había parado ni un momento en toda la mañana.

Y la verdad, aunque nunca se lo diría a Edward, había disfrutado toda ella.

Incluso cuando era pequeña, le había gus­tado ayudar a hacer la comida a su madre, so­bre todo cuando daban alguna fiesta, así que su vocación le venía de lejos y así fue cuando, tras la muerte de sus padres y del abandono de Mike, se apuntó a una escuela de cocina en París.

No era tonta y sabía que la gente hablaba de ella a sus espaldas y que a nadie le extrañaba que un tipo tan atractivo como Mike la hubiera dejado a ella, a Bella la Huno, que se­guramente solo había sentido lástima por ella.

Tal vez no pudiera tener nunca la familia que ansiaba, pero tendría su restaurante. Ese era un sueño que nadie le podría quitar. Esas horas que había pasado en la taberna la ha­bían hecho sentirse viva de nuevo. Se había sentido necesitada. Y había disfrutado de cada minuto que había pasado allí. Casi tanto como había disfrutado molestando a Edward.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos. Sabía que lo estaba volviendo loco. A él no le gustaban nada los manteles y las flores, ni tampoco sus añadidos al menú. Sonrió más ampliamente.

Edward Cullen iba a maldecir el día en que hizo esa apuesta con ella.

Aunque se sentía mal por haberle dado con la puerta en la nariz. Gracias a Dios, no se la había roto. A ella no le gustaba la violencia fí­sica y, aunque había sido un accidente, se hu­biera sentido muy mal si le hubiera hecho daño de verdad.

Pero lo que había sucedido luego entre ellos seguía haciendo que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

Se había dicho a sí misma que lo había to­cado solo porque estaba preocupada. Pero, cuando le puso las manos en la cara, tuvo pro­blemas para recordar que su inspección era solo con fines terapéuticos.

¿Habría notado él que le temblaban las ma­nos? ¿O lo difícil que le había resultado respirar? ¿Y lo peor de todo, que había querido que la besara?

No, dudaba que lo hubiera notado. Con los años había aprendido bien a ocultar sus senti­mientos. ¿Cómo si no hubiera sobrevivido a una madre tan amargada que nunca había aceptado que su marido la había dejado y que nunca iba a volver? Nada había podido hacer feliz a su madre hasta el día en que murió. Ni el dinero de la familia ni su posición social, ni los viajes o la buena casa donde vivían. Ni si­quiera su hija le había producido alegría, pensó Bella a pesar de que sabía que ella ha­bía hecho lo posible para que así fuera.

Pero eso no había sido bastante y se pregun­taba si alguna vez lo sería.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí todavía?

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando oyó la voz de Edward. Él estaba en la puerta observándola. Lo último que le apetecía ahora a ella era tener un duelo verbal con él.

-Incluso en las cárceles se dan descansos de cinco minutos, Cullen. Y a mí me queda toda­vía un minuto.

-Quería decir que por qué sigues en la ta­berna - dijo él y cerró la puerta - Tu sentencia terminó hace cosa de una hora.

-Le dije a Julie que la relevaría para que tu­viera diez minutos de descanso. No ha parado ni un momento en tres horas.

-Ni tú. Has hecho mucho más que tu deber hoy, Bella.

-Bueno, no te creas que lo he hecho por ti. Solo estaba tratando de ganarme a Julie para quitártela. No es fácil encontrar empleados que trabajen tan duramente.

-No es fácil encontrar empleados. Punto. ¿Tienes a alguien ya en mente?

Ella agitó la cabeza.

-Esta semana voy a poner un anuncio en el periódico.

-Bueno, si quieres uno que te dure, apártate de los aspirantes a actor o artistas en general. Un día están aquí y otro, ¡puf! Desaparecen por arte de magia.

-Como los novios - dijo ella y luego deseó no haberlo hecho.

Vio el cambio en la expresión de Edward, su lástima. Lo que más había odiado de cuando Mike la dejó fue la lástima de la gente.

Edward se sentó a su lado y sus sentidos se pu­sieron alertas inmediatamente. No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pasando con esos inesperados sentimientos hacia Edward, pero si ha­bía averiguado algo esa mañana era que tenía que mantener tanto espacio como le fuera posible entre ellos. Sobre todo cuando estaba cansada. Eso la hacía más vulnerable y eso era lo último que quería ser cuando estaba cerca de Edward.

- Bella - dijo él de una manera que a ella se le agitaron las entrañas-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Cielo santo. Si fueran amantes, ella estaría segura de que él quería romper. Pero no lo eran y, de todas formas, ese era un pensa­miento ridículo.

-Si sigues molesto por lo de los manteles y las flores, de acuerdo. No lo volveré a hacer. Solo pensé que eso podía añadir un poco de... No sé qué -dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano - ¿Sofisticación?

-No era de eso de lo que quería... ¿Sofistica­ción?

-No lo estaba sugiriendo para todos los días. Solo pensé que un par de cambios sutiles po­dían darle un poco de refinamiento a tus desa­yunos de los domingos.

-Si sigues levantando más esa nariz, Bella, vas a tener que necesitar un perro guía.

-Bueno, no tienes que ser tan rudo. Por lo que a mí respecta, puedes llenar el suelo de cáscaras de cacahuetes y servir la cerveza en va­sos de plástico.

-¿Es eso?

-Sí, eso es - dijo ella levantándose y dirigién­dole una fría mirada - Bueno, esto ha estado muy bien, pero si me disculpas, voy a sustituir otro momento a Julie antes de marcharme. Y considero que esta hora es extra, Cullen.

Un perro guía, musitó ella mientras se mar­chaba sin darle oportunidad de responder. Ella no era una esnob. Y, ciertamente, no levan­taba la nariz...

Tropezó con el macetero del pasillo y, cuando recuperó el equilibrio, oyó la risa de Edward, que la estaba observando desde la puerta.

Por infantil que fuera, Bella deseó haber tenido una gran tarta en las manos para tirár­sela a la cara y borrar de ella esa estúpida son­risa que tenía. Se tiró para abajo del jersey y se alejó de allí.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Es gracioso toda esta situación entre ellos…espero que a uds les guste…._

_Mil gracias por los reviews estoy super encantada…..casi 40…….podemos llegar a los 50?....con su ayuda por supuesto……seria grandioso…….ya saben el botoncito verde…verde como los ojos de Edward………._

_Flowers_


	7. ¿Hiciste Trampa?

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no son míos…eso ya lo saben de memoria…la trama de la historia tampoco es mía…esta es una adaptación….

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**ENEMIGOS APASIONADOS**_

**¿HICISTE TRAMPA?**

"_El que hace trampas jugando, al infierno se va caminando.__"_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Normalmente, la mañana del lunes era tran­quila en la taberna, así que Edward aprovechaba para cerrar y dedicarse a hacer las cuentas y el papeleo.

Y en eso estaba desde hacía dos horas, mien­tras oía música, pero no había logrado hacer nada y todo porque no había podido dejar de pensar en Bella.

Después de solo un día de trabajo, la situa­ción se le había escapado por completo de las manos. Cuando había entrado en la zona de empleados el día anterior, había sido para po­ner fin a esa farsa. Ella le había parecido tan cansada sentada en el sofá con los ojos cerra­dos, tan dulce y serena... Sonrió.

Ciertamente no se lo iba a decir a nadie, pero no solo se estaba acostumbrando a esa forma de ser de ella, sino que le estaba gus­tando.

Ella decía lo que se le pasaba por la ca­beza y, a pesar de que no siempre, a él le gus­taba y, por lo menos, tenía que respetar su sinceridad. Bella no usaba de su feminidad para salirse con la suya o manipular a la gente. No jugaba a la seducción o a tratar de ligar. Cuando tenía que hacer algo, lo hacía sin du­darlo. Pero de todas formas, le había fastidiado eso que había dicho de la sofisticación. Esa era una taberna, por Dios. Si la hubiera dejado sa­lirse con la suya, probablemente habría puesto velas y tenedores para ensalada. Y para él, esos tenedores eran el epítome de la tontería. Así que se había visto tentado a continuar con esa pequeña parodia. Solo por un par de días más, se dijo a sí mismo. Eso sería sufi­ciente como para que ella arrojara la toalla.

Tenía un plan. Le dio un trago a su taza de café. Y pensar que había estado a punto de besarla... Y seguía queriendo hacerlo.

¿Qué tendría esa mujer que no podía dejar de pensar en ella cuando debería estar traba­jando? Nunca antes había pensado así en ella.

-Hola, Edward, ¿estás ahí?

Dio un respingo al oír la voz de Jacob y se le cayó el café, salpicándole la camisa. Seguía maldiciendo cuando entró Jacob y se sentó en un sillón al otro lado de la mesa.

Jacob vio la mancha y le dijo:

-¿Llevas mucho bebiendo?

-¿Y tú llevas mucho mirándome sin que me diera cuenta?

-No lo estaba haciendo. Es que estabas en otra galaxia. Por lo menos, mentalmente. ¿Cómo se llama? - ¿Quién?

Edward encontró una servilleta bajo los pape­les de la mesa y trató de limpiarse la camisa.

-Por la cara que tenías, aquella con la que estabas soñando cuando entré, hermano. ¿Quién es? ¿Lauren Molroy? Tengo entendido que Tayler y ella han roto.

-Esos rompen una vez por semana. Estoy tratando de trabajar, Jacob. Márchate.

Pero Jacob no le hizo ningún caso.

-Es Tanya Denali, ¿verdad? El sábado pa­sado vino a la taberna con Kate y no pudo apartar los ojos de ti.

-Si el negocio de la construcción va tan mal que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que sen­tarte ahí y especular con mi vida amorosa, hay una grieta en una de las habitaciones de hués­pedes. Hazme un presupuesto y vuelve a verme mañana.

-Vaya, gracias. Tan pronto como termine­mos con el centro comercial que estamos cons­truyendo en Port Angeles y, después del edificio de oficinas de Poenix, me ocuparé de eso. Pero para que lo sepas, estoy aquí por negocios. Estoy buscando a Bella.

-¿A Bella? ¿Qué quieres de ella? -le pre­guntó Edward interesado.

-Emmet me ha pedido que me pase por su casa y tome unas medidas para la barra que le encargó. No estaba allí, así que pensé que po­día estar aquí.

-¿La has visto aquí?

-No. Pero dado que fuiste tú quien ganaste en esa partida, pensé...

-Yo no la gané, maldita sea – Edward se le­vantó y se acercó a la ventana-. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que ella sabía jugar realmente al poker?

Jacob miró fijamente a su hermano por un momento.

-Hiciste trampas.

-¿Qué?

-Que hiciste trampas. Te conozco. Puedes echarte un buen farol, pero a mí no me puedes mentir. Lo llevas escrito en la mirada. Hiciste trampas.

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ella me estaba ganando. Y se mostraba de­masiado orgullosa por ello. Necesitaba que le dieran una lección.

-Y, por supuesto, tú eras el hombre ade­cuado para hacerlo.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-No me esperaba que ella fuera a seguir con ello. Era solo una broma.

-Pues no me parece como si estuvieras riendo.

-Traté de dejarlo, sobre todo ayer, después de que ella trabajara tanto en la taberna. In­cluso estaba dispuesto a confesar. Entonces ella levantó de nuevo esa bonita nariz que tiene por alguna razón que no alcanzo a imaginar.

Jacob se rió.

-Bueno. Había lujuria en tus ojos, hermano. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que te fuera a gustar Bella?

-Incluso viniendo de ti, Jacob, esa es la ma­yor estupidez que he oído en mi vida. No estoy ni remotamente interesado en Bella de esa manera.

Edward se tensó cuando un ruido afuera, pero se relajó de nuevo cuando Leah, una de sus camareras de noche, asomó la cabeza.

-Hola jefe. ¿Puedo recoger mi talón ahora?

Su mirada se deslizó entonces hacia Jacob y su sonrisa se hizo provocativa.

-Hola Jacob.

-Hey, Leah. ¿Qué pasa? - respondió él po­niéndose encantador.

Edward encontró el talón sobre la mesa mien­tras los otros dos tonteaban un poco y luego la hizo marcharse.

-Mira, ya sé que me dejé llevar. Y créeme, lo estoy pagando – dijo - Pero entre eso y que haya algo entre Bella y yo hay un abismo.

-Knock, knock, ha llegado la hermanita.

Edward gimió cuando Alice entró en el despa­cho, cargada con bolsas de la compra. Pensó que podía poner unas puertas giratorias si se­guía entrando y saliendo gente de esa manera.

-¿Qué pasa con Bella? - preguntó Alice.

-Que le gusta a Edward - dijo Jacob, que se levantó y tomó las bolsas de las manos de Alice

Alice dudó y miró a Edward.

-¿Que te gusta Bella?

Edward se preguntó por qué no podía haber sido hijo único.

-No me gusta Bella. ¿Es que ya nadie tra­baja?

-Los lunes no - dijo Alice y se sentó en el si­llón que había dejado Jacob.

-He comprado cosas para decorar la fiesta sorpresa que les vamos a dar aquí el sábado a Emmet y Rosalie - añadió.

-¿Qué fiesta sorpresa? - preguntó Edward de­seando salir del tema de Bella.

-No llegamos a celebrar su compromiso, así que Ángela y yo pensamos que les debíamos dar una fiesta sorpresa con cena aquí.

Se quitó las zapatillas

-Se van a casar dentro de un mes - dijo Jacob al tiempo que lo dejaba todo junto a la mesa - ¿Para qué necesitan una fiesta a estas alturas?

-Hombres... Por supuesto que tenemos que darles una fiesta.

Edward y Jacob se miraron confusos y se en­cogieron de hombros.

-Solo para la familia y amigos más cercanos. Algo bonito, pero no lujoso. Yo me ocuparé del menú con Eric.

-¿Ocuparte del menú? -preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Qué tiene de malo el que hay ya?

-No tiene nada de malo, pero Ángela y yo pensamos que debemos hacer algo especial. Y ahora, ¿qué pasa con Bella y contigo?

Edward gruñó en silencio. Debería haber sa­bido que volverían al único tema del que él no quería hablar.

-No pasa nada. Ella solo... Me está ayu­dando aquí mientras yo ando escaso de perso­nal. Ya os lo explicamos todo ayer. Yo traté de convencerla de que no cumpliera su parte, pero ella es terca como una mula.

-Honorable es una palabra mejor – dijo Alice y lo miró pensativamente-. Y si hubieras sido tú el que hubieras perdido esa apuesta, ¿qué?

-Habría tenido que encerrar a Boomer para que dejara de cavar en sus flores.

-¿Qué clase de trato es ese? De todas formas deberías tenerlo sujeto, con o sin trato. Bella es lista para hacer una apuesta como esa. ¿Qué te estás callando, Edward? -insistió su hermana.

Él mantuvo la vista en los papeles que tenía delante como si fueran una novela fascinante.

-Yo habría tenido que trabajar para ella du­rante dos semanas -murmuró rápidamente.

Ahora fueron Alice y Jacob los que se mira­ron sorprendidos. Cuando ambos empezaron a reírse, Edward dejó con fuerza el lápiz sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú - dijo Jacob sin dejar de reír-. ¿Tú tra­bajando para Isabella Swan en un restaurante francés? Sería capaz de comerme todo un plato de esos caracoles con tal de verlo.

-¿Qué tal si me comes el trasero en vez de eso?

-Nada de violencia en presencia de una dama –intervino Alice tratando de contener la risa-. Edward, tienes que admitir que, si hubieras perdido, habría sido muy gra­cioso.

-¿Por qué no os vais los dos a paseo? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pasarme todo el día pensando en Bella.

Alice se quedó muy quieta y hasta Jacob dejó de reírse y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Pensando en Bella? - preguntó Alice.

¡Maldita sea!

-Hablando, he dicho hablando.

-No, no lo has hecho. Has dicho pensando. Vaya, vaya. Así que Bella y tú tenéis algo el uno con el otro.

-Yo no tengo nada con Bella.

-Por supuesto que no lo tiene.

Todos se volvieron al oír la voz de Bella, que venía de la puerta. Ella estaba allí vestida con una sencilla camisa blanca y una falda azul de seda que le llegaba por media pantorrilla. Se produjo un largo momento de silencio cuando los helados ojos chocolates de Bella se encontraron con los de Edward.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Si las miradas mataran...nuestro edward ya estaria muerto....jajjaja...que creen que diga Bella después de lo que escucho??...sabra sobre la trampa de Edward en el juego????......lo sabras en el siguiente capitulo....asi que no te lo pierdas_

_ya saben lo que me hace feliz...el botoncito verde ....reviews chicas.........miles gracias por los del capitulo anterior........_

_Flowers-_


	8. Deportes de Contacto

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de esta historia no son mios…son de Meyer…la trama tampoco lo es…es una adaptación….

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**ENEMIGOS APASIONADOS**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**DEPORTES DE CONTACTO**

"_Flirtear es el arte de hacer caer a una mujer en tus brazos sin caer tú en sus manos."_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Hola, Bella - dijo Jacob aclarándose la gar­ganta - Te estaba buscando.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Emmett me ha pedido que tome unas me­didas para ese mostrador que pediste.

Ella se sacó unas llaves del bolsillo de la falda y se las dio.

-Las puedes dejar dentro cuando termines, tengo otras-

Viendo la oportunidad de escapar, Jacob dijo:

-Bueno, voy a tomar esas medidas-

-¿Podrías ayudarme con estas bolsas, Jacob?-

Alice se calzó rápidamente las zapatillas y se puso en pie.

-Deja las dos azules, son para la fiesta. En­cantada de volverte a ver, Bella. Dale recuer­dos a tu padre de mi parte-

«Cobardes», pensó Edward cuando se marcha­ron. Antes había querido que se fueran y, ahora que los quería a su lado, se iban a toda prisa.

-Hola, Bella - dijo, y la miró.

Desgraciadamente, ella se cruzó entonces de brazos, haciendo con ello que sus senos se alzaran. Edward se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía que mirárselos y, con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, logró mantener la mirada fija en su rostro.

-¿De dónde ha sacado Jacob esta tonta idea de que alguno de nosotros puede sentir algo por el otro?

-¿No sabías que, cuando era pequeño, Jacob recibió un golpe en la cabeza?

-¿Ah, sí?

-Cierto - respondió él levantando la mano para darle más énfasis a sus palabras y se obligó a mantener la mirada en su rostro.

¿Qué ropa interior llevaría ella?

Desechó inmediatamente ese pensamiento y continuó:

-Sus padres pensaron en internarlo cuando fue evidente que el daño era permanente, pero como vieron que no era peligroso, lo de­jaron en casa-

-Todos los hombres sois peligrosos - dijo ella agitando la cabeza - Todos deberíais llevar un cartel que dijera que sois perjudicia­les para el sexo femenino-

-Me encanta cuando hablas así-

Aunque estaba bromeando, la súbita ima­gen de ella hablando así en la cama hizo que a Edward se le acelerara el pulso.

-Edward Cullen. ¿No puedes estar serio ni por un minuto? Es ridículo pensar que tú pue­des tener sentimientos de naturaleza física por mí o yo por ti. No quiero que tu familia se haga ideas equivocadas acerca de nosotros-

-¿Y qué tiene de malo lo físico, Bella? Sucede que a mí me gusta. De hecho, me estoy sin­tiendo extremadamente físico en este mo­mento-

-Tengo entendido que levantar pesas es un método muy efectivo para liberar energía-

-Hay otras formas de liberar energía que son mucho más divertidas -murmuró él.

Se levantó entonces y se acercó a ella. Su mi­rada se posó en la boca de Bella y, a pesar de que no tenía la menor intención de que aque­llo llegara a ninguna parte, el deseo que lo in­vadió, evidentemente, tenía pensamientos pro­pios.

-El tenis es una excelente forma de ejer­cicio-

Bella lo vio acercarse con preocupación, pero no quiso retroceder. Ni pensar en esas grandes manos, en su cuerpo musculoso y sus anchos hombros.

-La verdad es que nunca he probado ese juego - dijo Edward y cerró la puerta.

Las entrañas se le agitaron entonces a Bella.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo tratando de parecer aburrida.

Edward sonrió y se acercó a ella por detrás para acariciarle el cuello con la punta de los dedos.

-Y prefiero los deportes de contacto. Algo que haga trabajar al sistema circulatorio y au­mente el tono muscular. Algo que realmente haga bombear el corazón-

El de ella ya estaba bombeando furiosa­mente. Edward deseó poner fin a esa tontería, que ella lo hiciera. De hecho, los dos espera­ban que fuera el otro el primero en rendirse.

Al final, Edward pensó que, ya que había sido él quien lo había empezado, debía ser él tam­bién quien lo terminara. Bella se estremeció cuando él siguió acariciándole la nuca.

-¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que tienes una nuca muy bonita? Y también el cabello.

Ella contuvo la respiración cuando sintió la boca de él cerca de la oreja.

-¿No te sueltas nunca el cabello, Bella?

-Por supuesto - dijo ella tratando de aparen­tar calma - Cuando me lo lavo, antes de irme a la cama, cuando voy al salón de belleza para cortármelo...

-Me gustaría verlo.

Bella se dio cuenta de que no estaba respi­rando y se obligó a hacerlo.

-Bueno, si realmente quieres, es bastante irregular, pero creo que lo puedo arreglar con mi estilista...

-Me refiero a tu cabello suelto, Bella. Me gus­taría que te lo soltaras.

Ella no había tenido ni idea hasta entonces de lo sensible que era la piel de su cuello. El contacto de los dedos de Edward era como el de una pluma, pero tenía la fuerza de un puñe­tazo. Por ridículo que pudiera parecer, le tem­blaban las rodillas.

-¿Te refieres a figurativa o literalmente?

-A las dos.

Ella se estremeció tan furiosamente que se­guramente Edward debió notarlo también.

Lo que la ponía más furiosa era que le es­taba gustando lo que le estaba haciendo, cómo la hacía sentirse. Le gustaba mucho. Deseaba que siguiera haciéndolo.

Pero entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-Un paquete -dijo una voz.

La puerta se abrió un poco y asomó la ca­beza un joven con el cabello teñido de blanco y aros en las orejas y la nariz.

-Hey, Edward, ¿Quieres decirme dónde te dejo todas estas bolsas?

Edward miró intensamente a Bella y luego siguió al joven a la taberna. Ella respiró por fin y se apoyó en la mesa para recuperar el equili­brio. Había estado cerca. Demasiado. Casi se había arrojado a sus brazos y le había supli­cado que la besara. Aquello hubiera sido paté­tico, pensó disgustada. Si deseara besar a al­guien, sería a ese chico del reparto, por interrumpirlos.

Pero pensó inmediatamente que, solo por una vez, le había gustado que un nombre le di­jera cosas como esas, pero de verdad. Que no fuera un juego, como seguro que era con Edward, o una mentira, como había sido con Mike.

Suspiró y siguió a Edward a la taberna. Él es­taba firmando los recibos y bromeando con el joven, Dan, acerca de la multitud de _piercings _que llevaba en el cuerpo.

Cuando el repartidor se hubo marchado, se acercó con cuidado a Edward, que estaba mi­rando intensamente el montón de bolsas.

Tal vez debiera tratar de llevarse bien con él, pensó. No había ninguna razón para que se pasaran el tiempo discutiendo o metiéndose el uno con el otro. Tal vez él tuviera razón y de­biera soltarse el cabello un poco.

¿Y si tal vez, solo tal vez, él hubiera sentido algo cuando estaba bromeando con ella?

Se puso a su lado, preparada para ser agra­dable con él, aunque eso le costara la vida. Edward se volvió y la miró con una expresión que solo podía ser de pura alegría.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se relajó un poco. -Edward...

-Ah, estás aquí. Esto puede llevarnos un rato, así que es mejor que empecemos.

-¿Qué?

-He pensado que tuviste una gran idea al querer darle un poco de ambiente rústico a la taberna.

-¿De qué me estás hablando? -preguntó ella confundida.

Entonces vio lo que contenían las bolsas. Cacahuetes. Montones de bolsas de cacahuetes. Miles de ellos.

-Ya puedes empezar a tirar las cáscaras por el suelo y echar los cacahuetes en un contene­dor. Los serviremos como aperitivos en el bar- Ella lo miró y parpadeó.

-Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿De verdad que esperas que les quite las cáscaras a todos estos cacahuetes?

-No conozco otra manera de hacerlo y, dado que ha sido idea tuya, me imaginé que querrías hacerlo tú misma.

¡Había sido una idiota al permitirse bajar la guardia con ese hombre! Bueno, no volvería a suceder, se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla.

-No hay suficientes cacahuetes para crear la ilusión de rústico, como lo has llamado. Si vas a hacer algo, Edward, por lo menos, hazlo bien.

Él levantó una ceja y sonrió.

-Bueno, Bella, estoy seguro de que puedo de­jar el proyecto en tus capacitadas manos, tie­nes carta blanca, querida. Y, dado que solo vas a estar tres horas aquí, te sugiero que empieces inmediatamente. Hay un buen montón de cacahuetes.

Luego, tomó las llaves de su coche de en­cima de la barra y salió silbando de la taberna, dejándola sola.

Corrió hacia la ventana y lo vio marcharse en su coche.

¡El muy cerdo! Tardaría horas en descascarillar todos esos cacahuetes. Eso lo había hecho esperando que ella se echara para atrás. Que tirara la toalla.

Bueno, pues Bella Swan no retrocedía. Ni un paso atrás.

Vio entonces a Jacob al otro lado de la ca­lle, saliendo de su futuro restaurante y dirigirse luego de vuelta a la taberna. Se detuvo un momento en el aparcamiento para hablar con el repartidor, que estaba en la parte trasera de su furgoneta, moviendo bolsas de cacahuetes.

Los miró a los dos un momento y luego miró por encima del hombro la montaña de cacahuetes que tenía que pelar.

Y sonrió lentamente.

Cuadró los hombros, levantó la barbilla y sa­lió hacia el aparcamiento.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Bella es una chica de no deben fiarse....jajajja....que hará?.....bueno eso lo sabremo en el prox capitulo..........._

_gracias por los reviews.......ya saben nada cuesta dar un click en el boton verdecito de abajo......plis un reviews les pido........jejejej_

_flowers._


	9. Besos de cacahuate

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos…los tome prestados….la trama de la historia es una adaptación

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**ENEMIGOS APASIONADOS**_

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BESOS DE CACAHUATE**

_"El beso se da con los ojos cerrados para no ver al idiota del que te has enamorado."_

_"Los besos robados son siempre los más dulces."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward se mantuvo lejos de la taberna exacta­mente durante tres horas y cuarto, disfrutando ampliamente de la jugada que le había hecho a Bella.

Pero, por contento que estuviera, lo cierto era que no se la pudo quitar de la cabeza en todo ese tiempo.

Cuando volvía silbando tan contento, pensó que, ni en un millón de años dejaría pasar la oportunidad de bajarle los humos cuando es­tuviera en sus manos hacerlo.

-Hola, Bella. Ya veo que tienes listos un buen montón de cacahuetes. Parece que has estado ocupada -le dijo bromeando.

-La inacción es solo el refugio de las mentes débiles -respondió ella parafraseando a Chesterfield.

Edward se acercó y respondió:

-Y la belleza basada solo en la admiración solo cautiva a las mentes débiles.

Ella lo miró pasmada.

-¿Has leído a Milton?

-Literatura. Profesora Lori Hunter. Una chica muy atractiva. Quise impresionarla con mi examen trimestral.

Bella arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y lo lograste?

Edward sonrió.

-Me dio sobresaliente.

-Estoy segura de ello.

Ella se dedicó de nuevo a los cacahuetes. Te­nía unas manos largas y delicadas y Edward re­cordó el contacto de esas manos en su rostro, pero se dijo inmediatamente que lo dejara.

-Tienes un talento natural para eso, Bella -dijo.

-Es fácil cuando se pilla el ritmo -respondió ella sin mirarlo-. La verdad es que es muy rela­jante. Algo como hacer calceta.

¿Relajante? ¿Como hacer calceta? Edward contuvo la sonrisa. Sabía que era un farol, pero no le iba a servir de nada.

-¿Quieres que pida más? Antes no creíste que fuera a haber suficientes.

-No será necesario -dijo ella sonriendo dul­cemente.

La sonrisa de ella lo cautivó e hizo que la mirara a la boca. No llevaba lápiz de labios y aún así, sus labios eran rosados. Apartó la mi­rada rápidamente.

-Bueno, Bella, ha sido agradable charlar con­tigo. Si necesitas algo, estaré en mi despacho.

Ella lo despidió con la mano y siguió con los cacahuetes.

Edward, riendo, abrió la puerta del despacho.

-¿Qué...?

Una avalancha de cacahuetes surgió por la puerta.

Miles, millones de cacahuetes le cayeron en­cima en torrente, arrastrándolo.

Trató de con­servar el equilibrio, pero cayó al suelo bajo esa masa. Como un río de lava, siguieron cayendo en el estrecho pasillo.

Cuando terminó por fin, él quedó tumbado de espaldas, mirando al techo, enterrado en cacahuetes.

Alguien iba a morir.

Cuando ese alguien se inclinó sobre él, la miró fijamente.

-Supongo que me he olvidado de mencio­nártelo, pero he pedido algunas bolsas más -dijo ella-. Dijiste que me podía ocupar de ello y, dado que no sabía dónde ponerlos...

Bella gritó cuando Edward la agarró y tiró de ella, haciéndola caer sobre él. Luego la volteó y se puso sobre ella, enterrados los dos en cacahuetes. Ella lo miró con los ojos y la boca muy abier­tos. Entonces vio la mirada asesina de él. Y las cáscaras rotas que le cubrían la cabeza y hombros. No lo pudo evitar y empezó a reír. Una lenta sonrisa se formó en los labios de él y la venganza se asomó a sus ojos. Bella trató de levantarse, pero él no la dejó, agarró un montón de cacahuetes y se los tiró encima. Se aproximaba una guerra de cacahuetes.

Tumbada de espaldas, con Edward encima, estaba en desventaja, pero aún así, le tiró tam­bién un puñado.

Poco después, los dos reían como locos, lle­nos de cáscaras de cacahuete y rodando por una espesa y crujiente alfombra de ellos.

Bella le fue a tirar otro puñado, pero él le agarró las muñecas y le sujetó los brazos a los costados. Trató de soltarse, pero él apretó más y era demasiado fuerte para ella.

-¿Has tenido ya bastante? -le preguntó sin respiración.

Edward levantó las cejas. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, era él quien estaba en posi­ción de decir eso.

Agitó la cabeza y fragmentos de cáscaras sa­lieron volando por todas partes.

-¿Quieres decirme cómo has hecho esta pe­queña broma tú sola?

-Jacob me ayudó. Entramos por la ventana de tu despacho y vaciamos las bolsas desde el ca­mión del reparto. Dan también nos ayudó. Es un encanto. Luego salimos por la ventana.

-¿Mi propio amigo, fue parte de este plan diabólico? ¿Y también Dan? Un triple asesinato en Forks. Esa va a ser la noticia de portada de los noticiarios de esta noche.

Bella sonrió más ampliamente.

-Jacob quiso quedarse para ver el espectá­culo, pero tenía una cita.

-¿Ah, sí?

Cuando él la miró, Bella se percató de un cambio imperceptible en su actitud. Se hizo muy consciente de que él la tenía cautiva. El corazón le dio un salto y luego se aceleró. Se quitó un mechón de cabello de delante de los ojos con un soplido y se dijo a sí misma que solo se estaban divirtiendo un poco, que aque­llo no significaba nada.

Pero el cuerpo de él sobre el suyo era algo tan íntimo, tan sexual...

-Tengo que hacerle un informe detallado más tarde.

-Ya se lo daré yo. Cuando él termine de re­coger los dientes del suelo.

-Yo soy la única responsable de mis actos. Insisto en que todas las consecuencias sean di­rigidas a mí.

-¿De verdad que insistes? ¿Todas las conse­cuencias? ¿Estás segura de eso, Bella?

En ese momento, ella no estaba segura de nada. De hecho, le estaba resultando difícil hasta pensar. Nunca en su vida había sido más consciente de un hombre.

Parecía como si fueran a saltar chispas entre ellos.

Ella no quería eso. No quería hacer nada de lo que luego se pudiera arrepentir. Ya tenía bastantes arrepentimientos en su vida en ese momento y no tenía la intención de añadir a Edward Cullen a esa lista.

Pero su cuerpo opinaba algo completa­mente distinto.

-Entonces, ¿tienes ya bastante, Cullen?

Él la miró por un largo momento y luego bajó la mirada a su boca.

-De eso nada, Bella.

Sin dejar de sujetarla debajo, la hizo levan­tar los brazos por encima de la cabeza y luego bajó la boca hasta la de ella. Al principio, Bella se quedó muy quieta, decidida a no res­ponder al beso.

Pero luego desapareció todo el sentido co­mún del que siempre se había sentido tan orgullosa.

La boca de él era firme y fuerte, sus labios cariñosos. Un calor líquido le recorrió el cuerpo...

-Edward -susurró-. No creo...

-Yo tampoco.

Entonces él la destruyó por completo.

Apretó los labios contra los de ella y los senti­dos de Bella entraron en un feroz torbellino. Había oído hablar de todos esos mitos tontos de huesos derretidos, de fuegos artificiales y de­más, pero nunca había creído en ellos.

Solo eran cuentos de hadas románticos y le­yendas.

Pero ahora vio que eran ciertos.

No tenía defensas contra eso, contra él. Su beso rompió todo argumento, toda clase de ra­zonamiento y lógica. Ya solo podía sentir.

Y se sentía maravillosamente.

Edward profundizó el beso y a ella se le es­capó un gemido. Se agitó bajo él, sintiéndose frustrada porque le siguiera sujetando los bra­zos, a la vez, eso mismo la excitaba. Cuando la soltó por fin, ella tembló de anticipación. Lo necesitaba más cerca, por lo que le ro­deó el cuello con los brazos. Él bajó la boca y le murmuró algo al oído mientras bajaba las ma­nos por sus costados. Luego más abajo, levantándole la falda. Sus manos le rozaban la sensible piel de los muslos y ella se estreme­ció y se pegó contra él, necesitando más.

Entonces él subió las manos y las deslizó bajo su blusa.

Ella tragó saliva cuando le abarcó los senos y se apretó contra ellas cuando él le acarició los endurecidos pezones.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Buena la jugarreta de Bella.........jajajja......el primer beso........que tal???.........merece reviews......claro k si........asi k tomense un tiempito y dejen un comentario....aunk sea un hola!!!!!!1 seria aceptado............kien será el k interrumpió tremendo acercamiento entre ellos....jajaj...kieren pistas???....lo sabran en el prox cap.....asi k nos vemos_

_flowers_


	10. ¿Bella? ¿llorando?

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**&& "ENEMIGOS APASIONADOS" &&**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**¿Bella? ¿LLorando?**

_"Alguien dijo: Con la vara que mides serás medido y el burro se echo a llorar."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien?_

Los dos dieron un respingo al oír la pro­funda voz que venía de la taberna y llegaba hasta el estrecho pasillo donde estaban, prácti­camente, haciendo el amor.

Edward se apartó de ella murmurando una maldición, luego se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a ella.

Bella se levantó con las rodillas temblándole aún y, rápidamente, se arregló la falda y la blusa.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! — gritó de nuevo la voz-. ¿Estás aquí?

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero cuando Edward la miró, ya había apretado la boca en una firme línea.

Tomó aire y dijo:

-Estoy aquí, Papá.

El Jefe de la policía de Forks, Charlie Swan, estaba de pie al principio del pasi­llo que llevaba al despacho de Edward. El traje de policía hacía juego con sus ojos acerados que ahora miraban fijamente el montón de cacahuetes y el estado de las ropas de Edward y su hija.

Edward apretó los dientes y maldijo men­talmente.

-Hola, jefe Swan -dijo tranquilamente, todo lo contrario a como se sentía en ese momento.

Lo cierto era que esa interrupción le había molestado sobremanera y lo único que quería era volver a tomar en sus brazos a Bella y a paseo con el jefe o con cualquier que se atreviera a interrumpirlos.

Pero cuando la realidad se impuso en su ob­tuso cerebro, miró al Charlie y luego a Bella, ruborizada y despeinada, supo sin ningún gé­nero de dudas que eso no iba a suceder.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó Charlie.

Bella se aclaró la garganta y le dijo:

-Estábamos limpiando una bolsa de cacahuetes que acaba de romperse. ¿No es así, Edward?

Oh, sí. Todo el mundo limpia cacahuetes re­volcándose sobre ellos por el suelo, pensó él.

-Eso es -murmuró.

El jefe Swan entornó los párpados mientras los miraba a los dos.

-Bella, si necesitabas dinero, ¿por qué no has venido a mí?

-¿Si necesitaba dinero? Yo no necesito di­nero.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás trabajando aquí si no necesitas dinero?

Edward se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que Bella le explicara a su papá por qué estaba trabajando allí.

-Yo no diría que estoy trabajando aquí, Papá -dijo ella muy dignamente.

-Me han informado de que estabas lim­piando mesas y sirviendo comida aquí ayer mismo. ¿Cómo llamarías a eso?

Ella empezó a morderse el labio inferior.

-Bueno, no. Es más como...

-Suéltalo ya, chica.

-Es más como un acuerdo de negocios -dijo ella cuidadosamente-. Estoy ayudando aquí a Edward durante unos días, mientras está escaso de personal y...

Hizo una pausa y miró a Edward en busca de apoyo, pero él se limitó a sonreírle pensando que ella estaba sola en eso. Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, ella apretó los labios y añadió para su Papá:

-Y a cambio, él me da sus expertos consejos sobre cómo llevar un restaurante.

-¿Es eso? -le preguntó Charlie a Edward con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Cómo es que le das consejos a la competencia?

Edward miró a Bella y pensó en todos los cacahuetes que iba a tener que limpiar durante meses. Y además, a pesar del formidable beso que habían compartido, ellos dos eran, después de todo, adversarios.

-Bueno, señor, con toda sinceridad, cuando Bella vino a pedirme ayuda, tengo que admi­tir que se la negué.

Edward agitó la cabeza, suspiró y continuó:

-Pero ver llorar a una mujer es algo que siempre me afecta y no tuve corazón para de­cirle que no.

-¿Bella? ¿Llorando? -preguntó el juez con cara de extrañeza.

Pero lo que reflejaba la cara de Bella era pura furia y Edward pensó que le estaba bien merecido.

-Y luego me lo pensé -añadió-, y decidí que me venía bien darle mis consejos a Bella. Después de todo, siempre he pensado que, mientras más opciones tengan los clientes, más vendrán a Forks desde los pueblos y ciu­dades cercanos, incluyendo Seattle. Así que también tenía sentido que ayudar a Bella con mi experiencia podría mejorar sus posibilidades de tener éxito y, a la larga, venirnos bien a los dos.

-La verdad, papá, es que Edward exagera -dijo ella con los dientes apretados.

-Bien pensado -dijo el jefe Swan mirando a Edward-. Mejorar el comercio en el pueblo benefi­cia a todo el mundo. ¿Has pensado presentarte al ayuntamiento? A este pueblo le podría venir bien un hombre con tu forma de pensar.

-Yo dejo la política en manos de hombres experimentados como usted, señor.

Edward sabía que podía estarse pasando de la raya en los halagos, pero al jefe no pareció importarle. Sin embargo, estaba claro que a Bella le importaba mucho.

Entonces sonó el teléfono móvil de Charlie y se lo sacó del bolsillo. Mientras su papá hablaba, Bella le dio la espalda y miró fija­mente a Edward, llamándole de todo con los labios, cosas muy poco propias de una señorita de bien. Edward se cruzó de brazos, se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y le sonrió.

Cuando su papá terminó de hablar, ella cerró la boca, se volvió de nuevo y le sonrió.

El jefe gruñó y se metió de nuevo el telé­fono en el bolsillo.

-¿Algo va mal, papá?

-Me marcho menos de una hora de mi ofi­cina y se organiza el caos. El hombre que iba a reparar la fotocopiadora ha fundido un fusible y nos hemos quedado sin luz.

El jefe se olvidó de los cacahuetes y de Bella y se marchó a toda prisa, maldiciendo.

Bella se volvió entonces lentamente a Edward.

-¿Llorar yo? -le preguntó levantando la voz-. ¿Que te pedí ayuda y tú no tuviste cora­zón para negármela?

Se acercó más y le dio con un dedo en el pe­cho.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a decirle a mi papá que yo lloré para conseguir tu ayuda?

Edward pensó que Bella, enfadada, estaba magnífica. Miró el dedo con que le daba en el pecho, sus labios... Pero Gracias a Dios, el sen­tido común prevaleció.

-Te he salvado el trasero, Bella. ¿Qué diría tu papá si supiera la verdad, que jugaste a poker con un dueño de taberna de clase baja, que perdiste y que estabas pagando por ello? Deberías estarme agradecida.

-¿Estarte agradecida? Después de la rega­ñina de dos horas que me va a dar mi papá por mi falta de profesionalismo en una situa­ción de negocios y luego la lección de una hora acerca de como debe comportarse una jo­ven a solas con un hombre, ya te diré lo que puedes hacer con el agradecimiento que crees que te mereces. Tú eres el único beneficiado de esta absurda apuesta que hicimos, Cullen, así que no pretendas que te agradezca nada.

-Lo puedes dejar cuando quieras, Bella...

Ella retrocedió cuando él le fue a tocar la cara, pero Edward lo que hizo fue quitarle un trozo de cáscara de cacahuete del cabello.

-Yo termino lo que empiezo -dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

Edward sonrió.

-Me alegro de oír eso, Bella. Me alegro mucho.

El rubor de ella agradó enormemente a Edward. Se acercó y su boca quedó a unos pocos centímetros de la de ella. Bella entornó los párpados y empezó a inclinarse hacia él. Entonces parpadeó y apartó la cabeza.

-Oh, no -dijo-. Esto es algo que no vamos a terminar. No va a pasar, Cullen.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó rápidamente.

Él la vio marcharse y se quedó allí por un momento más.

-No te apuestes nada, Bella -dijo-. No te apuestes nada.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Muchos pensaron que era Emmet o Jacob....de seguro se sorprenderán......jejejje......_

_mil gracias por los reviews.....asu casi 100!!!!!!!.........con su ayuda llegaremos a más..........._

_nos vemos......buen fin de semana.........que se diviertan........._

_les dejaré un pequeño adelanto_:

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**-¿Qué te trae por aquí?**_

_**-Te he comprado flores.**_

_**El corazón le dio un salto a Bella. ¿Él le había comprado flores?**_

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**-Tal vez me gusta tal como soy. Ya ti te gusta ser como eres -añadió.**_

_**-¿Oh? ¿Y cómo soy yo?**_

_**Extremadamente sexy. Atractivo. Rudo. Fuerte. Bella empezó a inclinarse hacia él...**_

_**Pero se obligó a detenerse.**_

_**-Frivolo.**_

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Nos vemos en el prox capítulo_

_Flowers_


	11. No soy frívolo, soy espontáneo

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**NO SOY FRÍVOLO****, SOY ESPONTÁNEO**

"_Huye de las tentaciones ..... despacio para que puedan alcanzarte"_

"_No tomes tan en serio la vida... no es permanente."_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella estaba en lo que iba a ser su futuro res­taurante y sonrió satisfecha. Le Petit Bistro iba a ser el mejor restaurante de Forks, y eso incluía al Cullen's Tavern y Posada.

Sonrió cuando recordó la imagen de Edward tres días atrás, cuando abrió la puerta de su despacho y le cayó encima ese mar de cacahue­tes. Había estado tan pomposo cuando volvió y se la encontró pelando cacahuetes...

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Ciertamente, no ha­bía parecido tan pomposo cuando le cayó en­cima el alud de cacahuetes.

Luego había tenido que arruinarlo todo be­sándola.

Nadie la había besado nunca de esa manera. Ni Mike ni Peter, el tipo con el que había es­tado saliendo antes por un tiempo. Ni siquiera con Paul, el chef de repostería francés con el que había salido varias veces mientras estaba en París. Todos esos besos palidecían en com­paración con el de Edward.

Nunca lo perdonaría por eso.

Antes de ese beso, había sido muy fácil de­cirse a sí misma que nunca, en la vida, se enamoraría de un hombre como Edward. Eran com­pletamente distintos.

Él era un solterón empedernido y ella quería tener familia. Él nunca se tomaba nada en serio y ella era una persona seria y metódica. Y a ella le gustaban los manteles y las flores y, evidentemente, a él no.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, lo que la asustaba de verdad era la posibilidad, por remota que fuera, de enamorarse de él y saber que él nunca la amaría a su vez. Tenía miedo de que Edward tuviera el poder de romperle el co­razón. No solo una grieta, como hizo Mike, sino que lo aniquilara por completo. Ella ha­bía seguido con su vida, tenía su restaurante y no quería arriesgarse con él.

Pero, cada vez que pensaba en ese beso, la forma en que él le había acariciado la pierna, abarcado los senos, se acaloraba y tenía que recordarse que debía respirar.

Mientras pensaba en ello echó un poco de cera al limón sobre la mesa de bufé que había colocado a la entrada de la zona del café. No le cabía duda de que, para él, ese beso no había sido nada, que esas cosas le pasaban constante­mente. Una mujer más, un beso más de una larga lista, pensó mientras se ponía a frotar fre­néticamente la mesa. Mientras ella mantuviera los pies en la tierra y fuera inteligente, estaría a salvo.

-Si estás tratando de quitar el óxido, gene­ralmente es mejor usar papel de lija.

Bella dio un respingo y se volvió al oír la profunda voz de Edward tras ella.

-¡Edward! Me has asustado.

-Lo siento. No estaba seguro de si estabas castigando a esa madera o puliéndola.

Ella tampoco lo estaba, dado que había es­tado pensando en Edward.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Te he comprado flores.

El corazón le dio un salto a Bella. ¿Él le había comprado flores?

-¿Qué?

-Flores. Te he comprado unas flores.

Ningún hombre le había comprado flores antes.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí -dijo él e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta abierta-. No sé cómo las llaman. El tipo de la floristería me dijo que las podías plantar ahora y que no se morirán. Por lo menos, no hasta que no haya una buena nevada.

Ella miró a la puerta y vio algunas macetas llenas de color cerca del macetero de ladrillo que tanto le gustaba a Boomer. Edward no le había traído flores. Bueno, no se las había llevado a ella.

Por supuesto que no. Y el hecho de que hubiera pensado eso la hizo sentirse como una tonta. Una idiota.

-Gracias -dijo y volvió su atención de nuevo a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Más tarde vendrá el jardinero de la taberna a plantarlas. Lo haría yo mismo, pero seguramente causaría más daños que Boomer.

-Gracias, pero prefiero hacerlo yo misma.

-Es mi responsabilidad, Bella.

-Prefiero hacerlo yo misma.

-Bella, creo que deberíamos... Bueno, de­beríamos hablar.

Bella estaba de rodillas, puliendo las patas de la mesa, así que él se puso en cuclillas a su lado y la hizo parar la mano con la suya. Ella maldijo la forma en que se aceleró el corazón.

-Muy bien.

-No quiero que vuelvas a la taberna.

Bella dudó que una bofetada física le hu­biera causado más efecto. Apartó la mano de la de él y le dedicó de nuevo toda su atención a la mesa.

-Muy bien -dijo.

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello y sus­piró.

-Cielos, no es eso lo que quiero decir. Quiero decir que no quiero que sigas trabajando allí.

Eso la hizo sentirse mucho mejor, ¿no? Si­guió pulimentando la mesa mientras sentía unas tontas ganas de llorar.

-Muy bien.

Él la agarró de un brazo y la hizo volverse.

-Deja de decir muy bien. No está muy bien y yo no estoy diciendo lo que quiero.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Bella, esto no es... Yo no... Maldita sea, Bella, lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que lo siento. Tenías todo el derecho a enfadarte porque Boomer te estropeara las flores. Nunca debí haber hecho esa apuesta contigo.

-¿Y por qué la hiciste? -preguntó ella, sor­prendida por esa disculpa.

-No lo sé. Tal vez fuera por la forma en que entraste en la taberna con Boomer en brazos, con el cabello como si acabaras de salir de la cama y echando fuego por los ojos. Por la forma en que me miraste levantando esa nari­cilla arrogante que tienes, dándome ultimátums. Tenía que hacer algo...

A pesar del calor que la recorría, ella ar­queó una ceja.

-¿Y?

-¿Ves? -dijo él sonriendo-. Ya estamos de nuevo. Si yo puedo admitir que soy un animal, por lo menos tú podrías admitir que eres una esnob.

-Yo no soy una esnob.

-Bueno, tal vez lo parezca.

-Oh, vale. Tal vez a veces tengo unas expec­tativas un tanto elevadas. Tal vez, a veces, sea una esnob. ¿Estás contento?

-Es un principio. Solo quería verte soltarte un poco.

-Tal vez yo no quiera soltarme.

Sobre todo, en esos momentos. Si se soltaba en ese momento, con él tocándole los hom­bros de esa manera, le rodearía el cuello con los brazos y lo besaría con toda su alma.

-Tal vez me gusta tal como soy. Ya ti te gusta ser como eres -añadió.

-¿Oh? ¿Y cómo soy yo?

Extremadamente sexy. Atractivo. Rudo. Fuerte. Bella empezó a inclinarse hacia él...

Pero se obligó a detenerse.

-Frívolo.

Él se rio y empezó a acariciarle el cuello.

-No soy frívolo, Bella. Soy espontáneo. Debe­rías intentarlo alguna vez.

Ella necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para pensar en sus palabras, no en lo que le estaba haciendo sentir con esas caricias.

-Evidentemente te has olvidado de lo del lu­nes. Si eso no fue espontáneo, entonces no sé lo que es.

-No he olvidado nada. De hecho, lo re­cuerdo todo. Con detalle.

-Eso fue un error, Edward. Yo... Nosotros...

-¿Nos volvimos un poco locos?

-Algo así. Estuvo bien y todo eso, pero quiero que sepas que me doy cuenta de que fue unos de esos momentos en que te dejas lle­var. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

-¿Sabes, Bella? Podría creerme eso si no hu­biera estado allí. Estuvo mucho más que bien, cariño. Tú te sentías tan atraída por mí como yo por ti. Si no hubiera aparecido entonces tu papá, habrías terminado en mi cama, pidién­dome más.

Ella se ruborizó ante lo certero de sus pala­bras. Pero aún así, fue a protestar hasta que él la hizo acercarse más.

-Adelante, niégalo -dijo él-. Dilo una vez más.

Pero ella cerró la boca. Los dos sabían lo que sucedería si la volvía a besar.

Se apartó de él y se puso en pie.

-De acuerdo. Lo admito. Estuvo más que bien. Pero no va a volver a suceder. Un revol­cón rápido puede que a ti te parezca bien, pero para mí, el sexo es algo importante y es­pecial. Es más que un revolcón espontáneo en una cama con el cuerpo más cercano.

Él se levantó lentamente y el deseo que ella había visto momentos antes en sus ojos se transformó en ira. Sin querer, había ido dema­siado lejos y debía disculparse. Sabía que debía hacerlo, pero era más fácil de esa manera. Así él se marcharía y se mantendría apartado.

-Tú cree lo que quieras, Bella -dijo Edward-. Pero si realmente te crees todas esas tonterías, vas a pasar muchas noches solitarias en una cama muy fría.

Cuando él se fue a marchar, Bella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Edward?

Él se detuvo, pero no se volvió.

-No hay ninguna razón por la que no poda­mos ser amigos -dijo ella-. Si necesitas ayuda en la taberna, a mí no me importa ayudarte.

-Gracias, Bella, pero no será necesario. Me las arreglaré bien.

Empezó a caminar de nuevo, pero ella lo volvió a llamar y se detuvo de nuevo.

-Gracias. Por las flores.

Él asintió y la miró por encima del hombro.

-Casi lo olvidaba. Mi hermana quiere que la llames. Se trata de algo con respecto a un tra­bajo de última hora para la comida de la fiesta sorpresa de Emmet y Rosalie de mañana por la noche.

Luego él se marchó antes de que ella pu­diera responder y Bella se quedó mirando a la puerta durante largo rato más.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Gracias por los reviews del cap anterior.....genial 120!!!!!!!!!!..........que chevere........espero qeu les guste este cap.........a no sepreocupen ya llegará lo mas interesante......._

_aquí un pequeño adelanto_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Tengo entendido que has andado con Isabella Swan****. ¿Tienes algo con ella?**

**-No seas ridícula -dijo Tanya Denali riendo-. ****¿Qué podría ver Edward en alguien como Bella**** la Huno? ¿Qué podría ver cualquier hom­****bre en ella?**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Nos vemos_

_Flowers_


	12. Cara Amargada Isabella

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CARA AMARGADA ISABELLA**

"_Hoy hace un buen día. Seguro que viene alguno y lo fastidia."_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Los eventos familiares del los Cullen siem­pre eran ruidosos y la fiesta sorpresa no fue una excepción. Todo el mundo estaba espe­rando en el pequeño cenador privado de la taberna cuando aparecieron Emmet y Rosalie para lo que pensaban que iba a ser una reunión normal con pizza y cerveza. No se espera­ban una recepción elegante con candelabros, rosas blancas y sofisticados platos franceses, co­cinados y servidos por Isabella Swan.

Como la taberna seguía abierta, Edward se pasó el tiempo entre la fiesta y los clientes habituales del sábado por la noche. Se las había arreglado para tener suficientes camareros, pero en ese momento él estaba sustituyendo a Jimmy, el barman, que se estaba tomando un descanso. Hasta el momento, no se había pro­ducido ningún problema o crisis que requi­riera su atención.

A no ser que considerara a Bella bajo al­guna de esas categorías.

No era una crisis, pero sí un problema.

Él se había enfadado cuando se marchó de su local hacía un par de días, no, estaba furioso por que ella hubiera dado por hecho que él quería solo un revolcón rápido, como tan delicadamente lo había llamado.

No era que supiera en realidad lo que que­ría de ella ni dónde terminaría esa insospe­chada atracción entre ellos, pero no le gustaba nada lo que pensaba ella de su moralidad o falta de ella. El podía haber salido con muchas chicas, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera escrúpulos.

Esa mujer lo volvía loco.

Lo cierto era que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, por mucho que lo intentara.

La vio salir de la cocina entonces mientras llenaba una pinta de cerveza para Leah, una de las camareras, y se preguntó qué aspecto ten­dría si alguna vez se deshiciera ese moño que llevaba siempre. Cómo sería acariciar ese cabe­llo, qué haría ella cuando le deslizara las ma­nos bajo la blusa que llevaba esa noche...

-Uh, creo que ya está bastante llena -dijo dudosamente una voz de mujer.

-¿Qué?

Edward volvió al momento presente y miró a Leah, dándose cuenta de que le había dicho algo. La chica le señaló la pinta de cerveza que estaba sirviendo y que rebosaba por los bordes.

-Maldición -murmuró Edward.

Luego cerró la espita y fue a tomar un trapo para secar aquello.

Maldición, maldición, maldición...

Leah quitó el exceso de espuma mientras agitaba la cabeza, tomó las pintas y se las llevó a una mesa.

Edward miró de nuevo a Bella cuando vol­vió a pasar y no pudo menos que apreciar la forma en que movía las caderas bajo el delan­tal, que tapaba una falda estampada con flores y ésta sus torneadas piernas. La miró a la cara y vio la expresión de placer en sus ojos y la forma en que le brillaban.

Sintió como si la garganta se le hubiera lle­nado de polvo.

Ella había tenido esa misma expresión des­pués del beso del otro día, pero esta vez él sa­bía que su placer se debía a que Alice la hu­biera contratado para preparar la comida de la fiesta. Edward no había entendido a qué venía todo aquello ni por qué Alice la había contratado. Bien podían haber tenido la celebración con las pizzas o hamburguesas de Eric. ¿A qué venía todo eso de la sofisticada comida francesa?

Pero luego saboreó los raviolis rellenos de langosta y gambas con una salsa que no conocía y llegó a gemir de placer por lo buenos que esta­ban. Y lo mismo con el pollo con champiñones que había hecho ella como plato principal.

Así que sabía cocinar, pensó enfurruñado. Tal vez no fuera solo una niña caprichosa aburrida que pensara que tener un restaurante podía ser divertido. Había visto lo duramente que trabajaba y que, cuando Bella se empeñaba en algo, era terca como un perro de presa.

Demasiado.

Bueno, pues él no necesitaba terquedades. Ni a Bella Swan metiéndose en sus pensamientos a cada momento y su vida. Hasta el momento en que ella irrumpió en su despa­cho con Boomer, él había estado tan tranquilo y pretendía volverlo a estar. Ella ya no iba a vol­ver a trabajar en la taberna y, aunque la verdad era que la había echado de menos en los últi­mos dos días, no echaba de menos las moles­tias que le causaba. Su vida había vuelto a ser sencilla y tranquila y le gustaba exactamente de esa manera.

Después de esa noche, no volvería a pensar en Bella.

Salvo cuando viera un cacahuete.

-Hey, Edward -dijo Lauren Morlloy con una jarra de cerveza ya en la mano cuando se sentó en un taburete delante de él-. ¿Dónde has es­tado metiéndote?

-Justo aquí, esperándote, querida -respon­dió a la atractiva mujer.

Entonces se unió a ellos Tanya Denali, que le recordó que le había votado en el concurso del mejor trasero del pueblo y él no le estaba haciendo ni caso.

Edward siempre había pensado que lo de ese premio era divertido, pero, de repente, ya no le hacía tanta gracia. Incluso estaba empe­zando a molestarle. Se obligó a sonreír y deseó que Jimmy se diera prisa y volviera de su descanso.

Después de un rato de ligue evidente por parte de las dos chicas y que, sorprendentemente, a él no le hizo mucha gracia, Lauren le dijo:

-Tengo entendido que has andado con Bella Swan. ¿Tienes algo con ella?

-No seas ridícula -dijo Tanya Denali riendo-. ¿Qué podría ver Edward en alguien como Bella la Huno? ¿Qué podría ver cualquier hom­bre en ella?

-Es cierto -asintió Lauren-. Incluso Mike fue listo y no cometió el error de atarse a Cara Amarga Isabella.

-Hey, un momento –dijo Edward tratando de contener la ira-. Un momento...

Pero se detuvo en mitad de la frase.

Bella estaba directamente detrás de las dos chicas. Edward había estado tan distraído con ellas que no la había visto llegar.

Tal vez ella no hubiera oído...

-Hola Lauren. Tanya...

Por la frialdad de su tono, era evidente que lo había oído todo.

Muy tensas, las dos se volvieron y la saluda­ron azoradas. Edward pensó que lo tenían mere­cido por ser tan desagradables.

-Lamento lo de tu trabajo, Tanya -dijo Bella fríamente-. Estoy segura de que encontrarás otro jefe que sepa apreciar tus capacida­des tanto como las apreciaba Adam Lander.

Todo el mundo sabía que Tanya se ha­bía estado acostando con el dueño de la tienda de deportes Lander. Bueno, todo el mundo menos la señora Lander, claro. Hasta que ella los pilló después de cerrar en una de las lanchas neumáticas de la tienda, desnudos como vinieron al mundo y con cara de sorpresa. Se produjeron entonces unos cambios instantáneos en el esquema de trabajo de la tienda, inclu­yendo un puesto de trabajo para Adam Lander desde donde podía vigilar de cerca a su ma­rido y una patada en el trasero para Tanya.

Luego Bella le dedicó su atención a Lauren.

-Y también lamento lo de Tyler y tú -dijo.

Lauren la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué es lo que lamentas?

-Que hayáis roto después de tanto tiempo. Debe haber sido duro para ti.

-Ha conseguido un trabajo en California, eso es todo. Es por eso por lo que está fuera tanto tiempo. Incluso esta noche está trabajando fuera de horas allí y...

Entonces se interrumpió repentinamente y la duda se notó en su mirada.

-Oh, bueno, tengo que marcharme, Bella. Me alegro de volverte a ver.

Lauren se dirigió entonces a la cabina tele­fónica y Tanya la siguió.

Edward miró a Bella con una mezcla de ad­miración y preocupación por la forma en que había manejado el asunto.

-Tu familia quiere que pases para despe­dirte cuando tengas un minuto -le dijo ella.

-Gracias.

No estuvo seguro de qué más decir. Pensó que ella debería estar enfadada, furiosa. Sabía que él sí que lo estaba. Pero Bella estaba allí como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no le importara lo más mínimo que esas dos mujeres la hubieran insultado.

-Gracias por dejarme usar la cocina de la ta­berna esta noche, Edward -dijo ella con una educación que le irritó-. Recogeré mis cosas y te dejaré en paz.

-Muy bien.

Pero no estaba nada bien. Debía ser ella la que estuviera enfadada. Él lo estaría en su lugar. Pero no la tranquila y controlada Bella. Nada traspasaba esa espesa piel de ella. Nada ni nadie.

Bueno, pues muy bien. Él no iba a perder el tiempo preocupándose por ella. Podía cuidar de sí misma. No lo necesitaba y se lo había de­jado muy claro. Por lo que a él se refería, Bella era historia antigua.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap...ya falta poco...jejeje....._

_un adelanto_

_**-Te deseo, ****Bella -dijo y la abrazó fuerte­****mente-. Te deseo.**_

_-**Bella -dijo-. ¿Estás segura?**_

_**Ella sonrió suavemente y****…**_

_Nos vemos.....flowers_


	13. Deseo

**DISCLAIMER:** **Lo personajes de esta historia son de Meyer. Este fic es una adaptación.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

** DESEO**

_"La mejor manera de librarme de la tentación es caer en ella."_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella sintió la mirada de Edward sobre ella mientras se alejaba. Sabía que él se había esperado alguna clase de reacción por lo que había oído, pero había aprendido hacía tiempo a es­conder sus sentimientos, a hacer como si todo estuviera bien aunque no lo estuviera para es­perar a estar completamente sola y dejar libres sus emociones.

Salió al jardín trasero y cerró la puerta tras ella y, como ya no pudo más, se sentó en los es­calones que bajaban al jardín, apoyó la cabeza en las manos y empezó a llorar.

Bella la Huno.

Cara Amarga Bella.

Siempre había sabido lo que la gente pen­saba de ella, que no les gustaba, pero oírlo de verdad solo confirmaba lo que había creído siempre.

Nadie podría nunca amarla. Ni su padre, ni su madre. Ni Mike.

Y, ciertamente, ni Edward.

Las palabras de Tanya y Lauren podían haber sido crueles, pero eran ciertas. Y darse cuenta de ello fue como la rotura de una presa en su interior. Una oleada de dolor la invadió y, esta vez, fue incapaz de detenerla, así que la dejó pasar.

Mientras lloraba, sintió un morro frío y hú­medo en el brazo y se percató de que Boomer estaba con ella. El perro gimió y le dio un la­metón en la cara. Bella lo abrazó y acarició. Se rio de la ironía que suponía que Boomer fuera el único al que realmente parecía gus­tarle.

Había sido una velada maravillosa para ella, preparando y sirviendo cada plato, viendo el placer de todos. Incluso había oído gemir a Edward cuando había probado los raviolis.

Y luego había elegido el peor momento para salir y escuchar esas cosas.

Se puso a llorar de nuevo y abrazó fuerte­mente al perro.

-Bella.

Oyó cómo la llamaban suavemente por su nombre y luego notó una mano en el hombro.

Edward no, cualquiera menos él, pensó.

-Vete.

Pero él no lo hizo. En vez de eso, se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con un brazo. Luego le tocó las húmedas mejillas.

-Estás llorando.

Humillada, apartó la cara.

-No, no estoy llorando. Yo nunca lloro. Llo­rar es para las mujeres patéticas e indefensas -dijo antes de seguir haciéndolo.

El se rio y la abrazó más fuertemente.

-Bella, tú estás todo lo lejos de ser patética e indefensa como se puede estar.

Ella agitó la cabeza y luego la apoyó en el hombro que él le estaba ofreciendo. Cuando dejó de llorar y de estremecerse, respiró pro­fundamente y luego soltó el aire.

-¿Mejor?

Ella asintió y trató de sentarse bien.

-Quédate quieta un momento -dijo él y la siguió abrazando.

Solo un momento, se dijo ella a sí misma y se relajó contra su fuerte cuerpo.

El sonido de la fuente cercana llenaba el aire nocturno, lo mismo que el olor de las últimas rosas de la estación. A pesar de su vergüenza, Bella no podía recordar cuándo ha­bía sentido tanta paz y tranquilidad.

Al cabo de un rato, dijo: -Había ciento cincuenta personas en la igle­sia. Mi dama de honor acababa de ponerme el velo y nos estábamos mirando al espejo cuando entró el director de la boda y supe en­seguida que algo iba mal. Pensé que, tal vez, Mike estuviera enfermo o había sufrido algún accidente. Cierto, lo tuvo, con tu camarera. La nota que había enviado decía que lo lamen­taba.

Edward maldijo en voz baja.

-Yo nunca pude soportar a ese tipo. Era un cerdo.

-Yo pensé que mi vida se había acabado, que tal vez no pudiera salir más a la calle, sabiendo que todos murmurarían a mis espal­das. Eso me dolió, Edward -susurró Bella.

-Ya lo sé, chica.

-Casi tanto como cuando mi madre se mar­chó para no volver nunca. Casi tanto como cuando la gente me llama Bella la Huno o Cara Amarga Bella.

Ella se estremeció cuando él le enjugó una lágrima con el pulgar.

-Tanya y Lauren son un par de tontas sin cerebro. No te llegarían ni a la suela del zapato.

-Lo dices para consolarme.

-Lo digo porque es verdad, cariño. Tú tie­nes algo que nadie puede comprar o quitarte. Tienes espíritu e integridad, y una intensidad en ti que llena de energía una habitación cuando entras en ella.

Bella parpadeó y tragó saliva para quitarse el nudo de la garganta. ¿De verdad que él la había llamado cariño? ¿Y de verdad que él le había dicho esas cosas agradables?

Y lo más importante, ¿las había dicho en serio?

A través de todo el dolor, sintió alegría, como si se le hubiera quitado un peso del corazón.

-Yo creo que eres maravilloso con la gente -dijo ella y lo miró a los ojos-. Sabes cómo hacer que la gente se relaje y se lo pase bien. Que ría. Yo nunca podría hacer eso.

-Claro que podrías. Solo necesitas soltarte un poco, Bella. No tienes que tomarte todo tan en serio y todo el tiempo. Suéltate de vez en cuando.

Ella deseó desesperadamente poder ha­cerlo. No pensar en nada salvo en el momento y en lo que le gustaba. Como la sensación del fuerte brazo de Edward alrededor de su cintura.

Pero ella quería más. Mucho más.

No sabía cómo decirle a Edward lo que que­ría, pero dejó que la guiara el instinto. Le tocó la mejilla con la mano y ese contacto le dio la confianza que le faltaba.

-Tenías razón, ¿lo sabes? -susurró.

Él le tomó esa mano, se la llevó a la boca y le besó los dedos.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que dijiste acerca de mi papá cuando nos interrumpió. Si no lo hubiera hecho, yo habría terminado en tu cama y supli­cándote que me hicieras el amor.

Edward se quedó muy quieto y ella sintió un momento de pánico de que él no sintiera lo que ella estaba sintiendo, que él no la deseara. Si él la recha­zaba, no lo podría soportar.

Pero entonces vio cómo sus ojos se oscure­cían y la intensidad de esa mirada le provocó un sobresalto. Entonces se acercó a él, acercó los labios a los suyos.

-Bella, puede que este no sea un buen momento...

Así que se había equivocado. El dolor la llenó de nuevo, apartó la mano y se obligó a sonreír.

-Por supuesto que no. Tienes razón. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Lo siento.

-Maldita sea, Bella -dijo él agarrándola por los hombros y obligándola a mirarlo-. No me mires así. Ahora estás molesta y puede que no estés pensando con claridad.

Ella le puso la mano en el pecho y notó el rápido latir de su corazón.

-Estoy pensando más claramente ahora de lo que lo he hecho desde hace años. Yo sé lo que quiero. ¿Y tú?

Edward se estremeció y asintió lentamente.

-Te deseo, Bella -dijo y la abrazó fuerte­mente-. Te deseo.

Entonces apretó los labios contra los de ella, con un beso que la dejó sin respiración. Bella había querido oír esas palabras toda su vida. Sabía que aquello era solo sexo, no amor, pero aún así, no le importaba. Por ese momento, era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Sin dejar de besarla, él la tomó en brazos y se puso en pie. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y se agarró a él, queriendo que ese beso no ter­minara nunca. Se sentía a salvo, protegida por sus fuertes brazos.

Solo por esa vez, se limitaría a sentir. Sin ló­gica, sin razonamientos, sin discusiones. Solo sentir.

Sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Edward la llevó no de vuelta a la taberna, sino a su casa. Aunque hubiera querido llevarla de vuelta a la taberna, que no quería, no habría querido que nadie más la viera después de haber llorado. En ese momento se sentía extrañamente posesivo con ella, y enfadado con Lauren y Tanya por lo que habían dicho de ella.

Pero él había sido un perfecto imbécil por no darse cuenta de lo profundamente que esas dos habían herido a Bella. Simplemente ha­bía dado por hecho que nadie podía hacerle daño. Que ella era demasiado dura.

Pero, después de todo, no era tan dura. Lo que se veía de ella en la superficie no era en absoluto como era ella en realidad. Bajo esa fa­chada distinguida y fría, era suave y cariñosa. Vulnerable.

Había sabido que algo iba mal cuando Emmett le dijo que ella no había vuelto a despedirse. Después de que su familia se hubo marchado, la buscó por todas partes hasta que decidió que debía estar fuera.

La visión de sus lágrimas y el sonido de sus gemidos se le habían clavado como un cuchi­llo. La había visto luego abrazar a Boomer y nunca en su vida se había sentido más im­potente.

El salón estaba a oscuras, pero algo se veía porque la lámpara de la mesilla de noche de su dormitorio estaba encendida.

-Bella -dijo-. ¿Estás segura?

Ella sonrió suavemente y lo besó.

Sorprendido por la fuerza de la necesidad que lo poseía, la llevó entonces hasta la cama

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ya se que es corto, pero valdra la pena la espera...jejejje....miles de gracias por los reviews......es maravillosos saber que les guste la historia......bueno aquí un adelanto_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ella le sonrió y acercó los labios a los de él.**

**-Me vas a hacer suplicar, ¿no es así, ****Cullen? ****Hazme el amor, Edward. Por favor.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**-No pares, Edward -rogó ella-. Por favor, no ****pares.**

**-Pero...**

**-No importa -dijo ella rodeándolo con las ****piernas y apretando.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Nos vemos en el sgte cap....les prometo no demorar....jajjaja....bye.....no se olviden de pasar por la otra historia que ya publique titulada "Una Propuesta Apasionada"......_

_flowers-_


	14. ¿Siempre es tan maravilloso?

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia no son mios, son de la genial Meyer, la trama de la historia es una adaptación**

* * *

**¿SIEMPRE ES TAN MARAVILLOSO?**

_"El amor es la respuesta, pero mientras usted la espera, el sexo le plantea unas cuantas preguntas"_

* * *

Bella no había sabido nunca que la espon­taneidad pudiera ser tan maravillosa. Tan liberadora.

Tan excitante.

Edward se acercó a su gran cama y a Bella le costó trabajo no saltar a ella directamente, arrastrándolo con ella. Se sentía llena de exci­tación y anticipación.

Él la dejó no sobre la cama, sino de pie en el suelo. Luego le quitó el delantal, que cayó al suelo a sus pies. Temiendo que las rodillas no la sujetaran, mantuvo los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cuando levantó la cara y lo miró, vio el deseo reflejarse en sus ojos.

Pero aún así, él se contuvo, esperando.

Ella le sonrió y acercó los labios a los de él.

-Me vas a hacer suplicar, ¿no es así, Cullen? Hazme el amor, Edward. Por favor.

Entonces él la levantó de nuevo, abarcán­dole el trasero con las manos, apretándola íntimamente contra su cuerpo. Si antes hubiera podido tener alguna duda de su deseo, ese contacto se la borró.

Luego, como en cámara lenta, se acercaron unidos a la cama y se tumbaron en ella. Bella pensó que esa era la sensación más gloriosa del mundo.

Eso hasta que la boca de él se acercó a su cuello. Aquello sí que era glorioso. Luego, le desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la blusa y se la abrió. Le soltó luego el cierre delantero del sujetador, pero en vez de hacerlo con las manos, lo hizo con los dientes. Ella sintió el aire fresco en los senos desnudos y luego el roce del cálido aliento de Edward

Tragó saliva y se arqueó hacia arriba.

La boca de él era cálida contra su suave piel, sus manos cariñosas y acariciadoras. Y cuando él le rozó la sensible punta de uno de sus senos con los labios y se la metió en la boca, ella gimió.

Había estado equivocada. Aquella era la más gloriosa sensación del mundo. Un intenso pla­cer la recorrió en oleadas, concentrándose en­tre sus piernas. Le puso las manos en la cabeza e hizo que la apretara más contra los senos.

Él se tomó su tiempo, acariciándole los se­nos con las manos y la boca hasta que ella se sintió como si fuera de gelatina.

-Edward -gimió-. Por favor...

El se levantó sobre ella y a la luz de la lám­para de noche, se pudo ver la pasión en sus ojos. Su rostro era duro y anguloso y tenía el cabello despeinado cuando la miró.

-Eres preciosa -murmuró Edward.

-Gracias -respondió ella casi sin respiración, dándose cuenta de que, aún dominados por la pasión, no debían olvidarse de la buena educación.

Él agitó lentamente la cabeza y suspiró.

-No me crees, ¿verdad? Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Quiero que me mires, Bella. Mírame a los ojos.

Ella lo hizo entonces.

-Eres preciosa -repitió él-. Puede que a ve­ces me vuelvas loco y me confundas, pero eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Bella se dio cuenta entonces de que lo es­taba diciendo en serio. El corazón se le aceleró y tuvo que parpadear para que no se le escapa­ran las lágrimas de nuevo. Sus palabras le dieron valor y rompieron las últimas inhibiciones internas que tenía.

Se incorporó y lo hizo tumbarse de espal­das, colocándose encima. La cara de sorpresa de él le encantó casi tanto como la sensación de poder que le daba su nueva posición.

Le mantuvo la mirada mientras terminaba de quitarse la blusa y luego el sujetador, tirán­dolos al suelo al lado de la cama.

-Puede que esa ropa se arrugue -bromeó Edward-. ¿Estás segura de que no la quieres doblar?

-No -respondió ella sonriendo.

Luego se llevó las manos tras la cabeza y, una a una, se quitó las horquillas que le sujetaban el moño, tirándolas también al suelo. Cuando se hubo quitado la última, el cabello le cayó en cascada sobre los hombros, como una cortina de seda.

Sus ojos se habían puesto de un color llenos de pasión y deseo y su piel era tan suave como la más fina porcelana. Edward bajó la mirada y el corazón le latió con más fuerza al ver sus suaves y plenos senos, con sus pezones rosados y endurecidos que él había saboreado solo hacía unos momentos.

Quería más.

Fue a tocarla, pero ella agitó la cabeza y le sujetó las manos a los costados.

-Llevas demasiada ropa -le dijo.

Los largos dedos de ella le desabrocharon la camisa y luego se deslizaron dentro y le acariciaron el pecho desnudo. Luego le sacó la ca­misa del pantalón y le quitó el cinturón.

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrió picaramente. La educada señorita Bella Swan había desaparecido y una sirena había tomado su lugar. Una sirena muy tentadora. Pero que seguía te­niendo una inocencia que brillaba en sus ojos y que lo excitaba más que cualquier otra mujer lo había excitado nunca antes.

Las manos de ella bajaron más todavía, se inclinó y empezó a besarle el pecho. Él apretó los dientes cuando ella empezó a bajarle lenta­mente la cremallera de los pantalones.

Cuando ya no lo pudo soportar más, la agarró por los hombros y la hizo tumbarse de espaldas, rodando con ella. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y Edward la besó apasionada­mente mientras terminaba de quitarse los zapatos y pantalones. Luego le bajó a ella la falda y las bragas en un solo movimiento, quitándole también los zapatos y tirándolo todo en el montón de ropa que ya habían creado.

Después solo hubo piel contra piel.

Se colocó sobre ella y la besó en la sien, las mejillas, el cuello, de forma que la hizo gemir. Cuando se apartó por un momento para to­mar algo de la mesilla de noche, ella lo llamó. Sin perder un segundo, él siguió donde estaba.

Bella se agitó bajo él, murmurando su nombre mientras lo recorría con las manos, volviéndolo tan loco como él la estaba vol­viendo a ella.

El calor estalló en llamas, consumiéndolos. Cuando los dos estuvieron frenéticos de necesidad, cuando él pensó que se iba a morir si es­peraba otro momento más, se colocó entre sus piernas y empujó duramente dentro de ella.

Ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda y gritó le­vemente.

Él se detuvo en seco.

-Bella...

Le resultaba difícil hablar, ya que toda la sangre de su cerebro había bajado a otra parte. Entonces darse cuenta de lo que estaba pa­sando lo golpeó como un camión pesado.

Bella no había hecho eso nunca antes. ¡Era virgen!

-No pares, Edward -rogó ella-. Por favor, no pares.

-Pero...

-No importa -dijo ella rodeándolo con las piernas y apretando.

Eso lo confundió y excitó incluso en medio de esa inesperada revelación.

-Por supuesto que importa -dijo-. Tú nunca... Deberías habérmelo...

Ella levantó la boca y lo hizo callar con un beso, deteniendo toda clase de pensamiento racional con sus manos y su cuerpo. Era impo­sible no moverse con el lento empujar de sus caderas, imposible pensar en nada salvo en la necesidad que se le agarraba a las entrañas.

Ella marcó el paso y él la siguió, sintiendo como la necesidad crecía y crecía en su inte­rior.

La oyó gemir, sintió los estremecimientos que le recorrieron el cuerpo junto con los su­yos y se dejó ir junto a ella.

Bella pensó que nunca más se volvería a mover. Simplemente permanecería allí tum­bada para siempre, en esa grande y maravillosa cama, rodeando a Edward con los brazos y las piernas, escuchando su rápido respirar y el la­tir de su corazón. Deseando que el momento durara, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y se quedó muy quieta.

Ahora sabía el verdadero significado de glo­rioso.

-Soy demasiado pesado para ti -dijo él.

Cuando trató de quitarse de encima, ella murmuró una protesta y lo sujetó más fuertemente.

Edward se levantó sobre los codos y la besó en la frente y las mejillas para hacerlo luego leve­mente en los labios.

Lentamente, de mala gana, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Parecía preocupado.

-¿Te he hecho daño? -le preguntó.

Ella agitó la cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Es siempre tan maravilloso?

A ella no le importó lo inocente que pu­diera parecer. Después de semejante experien­cia, ¿qué más daba?

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No, Bella. No siempre es tan maravilloso.

-¿Significa eso que normalmente es mejor, o peor?

Edward se rio.

-No puede ser mejor, Bella.

-¿De verdad? Quiero decir que solo porque haya sido increíble para mí, eso no significa que...

-Bella, calla, ¿quieres?

Edward le tapó la boca con la suya antes de que ella pudiera protestar, la besó fuerte, pro­funda e interminablemente.

¿Era posible querer volver a hacerlo tan pronto? Eso fue lo que se preguntó ella cuando la mano de él le acarició la cintura y subió luego hasta sus senos.

Evidentemente, lo era.

Se dejó ir una vez más y cedió al caleidoscopio de sensaciones, no pudiendo recordar una sola vez en toda su vida que hubiera sido tan feliz.

Cuando Edward se despertó ya estaba oscuro. Seguía teniendo pesadez de cabeza por el sueño. Había soñado que subía a una montaña alta y empinada, cubierta de nieve, solo para atravesar las nubes y descubrir un prado verde y lujurioso, lleno de flores, en la cima.

Se pasó una mano por la cara, pensó en Bella y sonrió. Aquello era todo un simbolismo.

Podía oírla cerca, pero cuando extendió una mano, no la encontró, frunció el ceño, se sentó en la cama y encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de noche.

Ella estaba vestida, sentada en el suelo al lado de la cama, a cuatro patas, levantó la cabeza de repente cuando se hizo la luz.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -le preguntó el con voz soñolienta.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y solo debían haber dormido media hora o así. Por lo menos, él lo había hecho, pero al parecer, ella no.

-Siento haberte despertado -dijo ella con un zapato en la mano.

Al parecer, estaba buscando el otro.

-Te he preguntado qué estabas haciendo.

-Bueno, es tarde y no quise dar por hecho que yo, bueno, que debiera...

-¿Pasar la noche conmigo?

Bella asintió pero siguió sin mirarlo.

Gritó cuando él la agarró inesperadamente y la hizo volver a la cama. Luego se colocó sobre ella.

-Ámalos y déjalos, ¿eh? -dijo él mirándola a los ojos-. Bella Swan, no tienes corazón.

-Lo siento -dijo ella ruborizándose-. Es que no estaba segura... No sabía qué debía hacer.

-Bella. Uno de nosotros tiene demasiada ropa encima.

-Supongo que esa debo ser yo.

-Parece que vamos a tener que volver a em­pezar desde el principio -afirmó él y empezó a desabrocharle la blusa-. Esto nos puede llevar unas cuantas horas.

-¿Me lo prometes? -preguntó ella al tiempo que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

Edward sonrió.

-Te lo prometo.

La luz de la mañana se filtraba por las per­sianas de madera de la habitación de Edward. Bella se despertó al oír el piar de los pájaros a lo lejos.

Estaba tumbada junto a él, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de sus brazos y resistió la tentación de acariciarle el estómago y las caderas.

Y más.

Sonrió y se limitó a observarlo. Edward había sido un amante maravilloso.

Amante. Esa palabra le bailó en la cabeza e hizo que la recorriera una oleada de calor. Con veintiséis años, Bella Swan había de­jado de ser virgen y ya era hora. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-Cuando una mujer sonríe así, es que tiene algo picaro en mente -dijo la soñolienta voz de Edward.

Sorprendida, Bella notó cómo se le calen­taban las mejillas. La sorprendía que, después de esa noche, pudiera sentir vergüenza con Edward, pero se alegró al ver que, por lo menos, aún le quedaba alguna.

-Ciertamente, no. Mis pensamientos son puros y castos y...

Entonces él la hizo tumbarse de espaldas y la calló besándola. No fue un beso amable, sino posesivo e insistente. Ella le puso las ma­nos en la espalda y, cuando Edward apartó la boca, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y conti­nuó hablando.

-Benevolentes. El epítome de la bondad y la piedad.

El la volvió a besar para que dejara de decir tonterías y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Al apartarse otra vez para tomar aire, Bella insistió:

-Virtuosos. Santos...

Entonces él se dedicó a lamerle un pezón y ella ya fue incapaz de más pensamientos puros cuando la lengua y la boca de Edward le estaban haciendo cosas tan deliciosas.

Cuando cayeron por fin agotados, el sol ya debía estar bastante alto en el horizonte.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que Bella Swan fuera una mujer tan apasionada? -dijo Edward

-No te olvides de picara. Y suelta y...

-Bella...

Ella se dio cuenta de que se había puesto se­rio de repente y sintió que el corazón se le paraba. Rogó que, por lo menos, él esperara a más tarde, al día siguiente, para decirle que lo de esa noche había sido un error.

-Dime cómo es que una mujer hermosa como tú ha llegado a la avanzada edad de veintiséis años sin... Bueno... Siendo...

-¿Siendo virgen? Salir con chicos nunca me resultó a mí tan fácil como a las demás chicas. Y, cuanto más esperé al hombre adecuado, más difícil me resultó.

-Estuviste comprometida, Bella. Y, además, con Mike.

-Siempre pensé que fue por eso por lo que me pidió en matrimonio, porque si no yo no me acostaría con él como hacían la mayoría de las chicas. Bueno, por eso y también porque mi familia tiene dinero. Luego, después de que me lo pidiera, yo pensé que, si me acos­taba con él, ya no me querría, con o sin di­nero. Yo quería creer que él me amaba, tal vez un poco.

Edward decidió que, si alguna vez volvía a ver a Mike, le iba a partir la boca, sin más. Por suerte, no se había casado con Mike. Ella se merecía mucho más que ese idiota con la cabeza llena de músculos.

Y gracias a Dios que ella tampoco se había acostado con ese cerdo. Definitivamente, se merecía algo mejor que Mike también en eso. Se merecía a alguien como... Bueno, como él mismo. Bella le importaba, la respetaba y apreciaba. Lo que era más de lo que había hecho Mike en toda su vida.

Y el hecho de que él hubiera sido el primero para ella, pensó, la hacía aún más especial. Lo hacía querer... Bueno, por ridículo que pareciera, ponerse a dar gritos, a saltar y golpearse el pecho. Lo hacía sentirse... Viril. Poderoso. Robusto.

No tenía ni idea de cómo decirle todo eso a ella pero, de repente, quiso intentarlo.

-Bell...

Ella se sentó en la cama, se tapó con la sá­bana y agitó la cabeza.

-Edward, lo último que quiero de ti es lás­tima. No tienes que decirme lo absurdo que era que creyera que Mike quería realmente casarse conmigo o que me quisiera. Sé perfectamente lo patética que fui.

Cuando él abrió la boca para protestar, ella se lo impidió poniéndole los dedos en los labios.

-Pero esa era la antigua Bella Swan. Ahora soy una mujer nueva. Dentro de dos semanas abriré mi restaurante y ahora, gracias a ti, tengo una visión completamente diferente de las relaciones.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Tú has tenido razón todo el tiempo. Me lo tomo todo demasiado en serio. Soy demasiado analítica. Ya es hora de que aprenda a relajarme y a disfrutar más de la vida. A divertirme.

Él sonrió.

-Chica lista, Bell.

-Tengo demasiado tiempo que recuperar. Demasiadas cosas que experimentar.

A Edward le estaba gustando lo que ella decía cada vez más. Y él era el hombre que la podía ayudar a disfrutar de esas nuevas experiencias.

-Me siento increíblemente -añadió ella.

De repente, ella se levantó de la cama y a Edwar le costó un momento darse cuenta de que se estaba vistiendo.

-¿Y qué te crees que estás haciendo? -le pre­guntó.

-¿Has visto mis zapatos?

Se tiró al suelo para buscarlos y a Edward le dio un salto el corazón al ver elevarse ese precioso trasero envuelto en seda.

-Ah, aquí están.

Eso lo logró. La quería de vuelta en su cama. Extendió un brazo, la agarró y tiró de ella. Cuando la tuvo de nuevo en la cama, la puso de espaldas y la besó.

-¿Y a dónde te crees que vas?

-A casa, tonto. Se está haciendo tarde y tú te tienes que ir a trabajar.

-¿Qué ha pasado con todo eso que hemos hablado acerca de disfrutar de la vida y divertirte más?

-Bueno, no me estaba refiriendo solo a hacer el amor, aunque eso también es muy agradable.

-¿A qué te referías entonces? -dijo él empe­zando a desabrocharle de nuevo la blusa.

-Me refería a la vida en general. A disfrutar de cada momento. Toda mi vida me ha preocupado lo que la gente podía pensar o decir de mí y ya no lo voy a hacer más.

Edward le deslizó una mano bajo la blusa en­tonces.

-¡Muy bien!

Él frunció el ceño cuando ella le apartó la mano y lo empujó hasta que ambos termina­ron sentados en la cama. Muy bien, Bella quería hablar, pues muy bien, hablarían. Tomó nota mentalmente de dónde se había quedado para poder seguir luego desde el mismo sitio.

-Tú tenías razón cuando decías que era una esnob, Edward. Pero ya no lo soy, me voy a tomar tiempo para conocer a distintas clases de gente y hacer cosas que no haya hecho antes. Oír música de rock, cortarme el cabello. Com­prarme minifaldas. Desayunar en la cama. To­das esas cosas que antes nunca me permití.

Todo eso sonaba muy bien, sobre todo lo de las minifaldas. Y podía desayunar en la cama, con él, siempre que quisiera. Incluso haría él el desayuno.

Pero no necesitaba cortarse el cabello, a él le gustaba mucho así. ¿Y qué era eso de cono­cer distintas clases de gente? Eso sí que no le gustaba nada, porque con minifalda y todo lo demás, podía conocer a otros hombres...

Antes de que se lo pudiera preguntar, ella se levantó de la cama, recogió su falda del suelo y se la puso.

-No quiero hacerte llegar tarde al trabajo y estoy segura de que tú no quieres tener que ex­plicar por qué Bella Swan estaba saliendo furtivamente de tu casa por la mañana tem­prano con aspecto de haber dormido allí.

-Acabas de decir que no te importa lo que piense la gente.

-No me importa lo que piensen de mí, pero no me gustaría que tú tuvieras que soportar ningún chiste por mi causa.

-¿Y tú te crees que a mí me importa lo que piense la gente? -preguntó él agitando la cabeza-. Y si alguien muestra la menor intención de hacer un chiste de ti, va a tener que recoger los dientes del suelo.

Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Eso es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca.

Se acercó a él, le dio un leve beso y añadió:

-Gracias, Edward. Esta ha sido la noche más maravillosa de mi vida. Has sido amable, sin­cero e increíblemente dulce. Has hecho espe­cial mi primera vez y nunca lo olvidaré.

¿Amable, sincero y dulce? ¿Que nunca lo ol­vidaría? ¿De qué estaba hablando ella?

-¿Es esto una despedida, Bella?

-Por supuesto que no. Pero los dos somos adultos maduros y responsables Y no quiero que pienses que yo espero mantener una rela­ción continuada. Lo que ha pasado esta noche solo ha pasado. No quiero que te sientas res­ponsable o algo así.

-Así que, ¿qué me estás diciendo? ¿Es que lo que quieres es que solo seamos amigos? ¿Nada más?

Ella se ruborizó.

-Bueno, sí...

Edward no se creía ni una palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Claro, Bella. Seremos solo amigos.

-Muy bien -dijo ella sonriendo y se acercó a él-. Estos próximos días voy a estar muy ocu­pada con la apertura de mi restaurante, así que puede que no te vea por un tiempo.

-Muy bien.

-Adiós.

Bella le dio un leve beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, Bella.

Ella le dio otro beso en la otra mejilla.

-Adiós.

-¿Bella?

-¿Qué?

-Vuelve a la cama.

Edward vio entonces el alivio reflejarse en los ojos de ella y luego riendo, se arrojó a sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello con los suyos, con lo que ambos cayeron de nuevo sobre el colchón.

-¡Creía que no lo ibas a decir nunca! -ex­clamó ella.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.......nos vemos pronto_**

**_Flowers_**


	15. Celosito

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la adaptación**

* * *

**CELOSITO**

"_Los celos no son corrientemente más que una inquieta tiranía aplicada a los asuntos del amor."_

* * *

Bella estaba en el restaurante con Jacob, que le acababa de instalar la barra y se estaban tomando un café de la recién instalada má­quina.

Ella se había cortado el cabello esa misma mañana y, al parecer, por la forma en que la miraban los hombres ahora, el cambio había sido notable y para bien.

También se había puesto una minifalda, además de algunas otras ropas que siempre ha­bía admirado en otras mujeres, pero que había pensado que no eran para ella.

No podía esperar a que Edward la viera con ellas.

O sin ellas.

Jacob había ido a llamar por teléfono y ella se ruborizó al pensar en Edward y en la forma en que habían estado haciendo el amor casi todos los días, hasta en el campo, entre las matas y a pleno sol, junto a un lago al que él solía ir con sus hermanos.

Suspiró y se sirvió otro café. No quería pen­sar más allá del momento presente, sería una tonta si pensara que podía haber un futuro para ella con Edward. Entendía que la relación no era permanente. Que solo estaban saliendo. Disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sin compromisos, planes o explicaciones.

Y, si por un momento, se permitía soñar que pudiera haber más, solo tenía que recordarse a sí misma, plantada delante del altar, tratando de no desplomarse mientras les daba sus excusas a los invitados a la boda que no se celebró con Mike.

Pero había una diferencia entre Mike y Edward. Mike la había mentido y Edward era sin­cero. No le había hecho promesas ni nunca le había dicho que la amaba. Siempre que ella no cometiera el error de enamorarse de él, podría sobrevivir cuando él decidiera dedicarse a la si­guiente mujer que le apeteciera.

Pero ahora no quería pensar en eso, no po­día.

Se volvió rápidamente y se chocó con Jacob, que había terminado su llamada. Él la sujetó con una mano y luego frunció el ceño al ver que ella se había derramado el café por la pechera del jersey de algodón azul claro que llevaba.

-¿Te has quemado? -le preguntó.

-No, estoy bien.

Bella tomó un trapo y empezó a frotarse la mancha.

-Ya está -añadió.

-¿Estás segura? Yo te ayudaría, pero seguro que luego me darías una bofetada. Aunque puede que valga la pena.

Jacob dijo eso con la clásica sonrisa que hacía que las chicas se derritieran.

Ella se rio y agitó la cabeza. Los chicos Cullen y Black eran todos unos conquistadores sin reme­dio. Encantadores, pero letales. Y Jacob, bueno, había algo bajo la superficie, bajo esa sonrisa que parecía herido. Ella reconocía esa mirada, ya que la había visto en sus propios ojos.

Pero ya tenía las manos llenas con un Cullen y no estaba ni remotamente interesada en otro, y menos en Black.

Pero eso no fue lo que le pareció a Edward cuando entró en ese momento en el restaurante. Cuando vio a su amigo, casi hermano tan cerca de Bella, detrás de la nueva barra, con una mano en el brazo de ella, sonriendo y Bella devolviéndole la sonrisa, la sangre se le ca­lentó.

-¿Me podéis contar el chiste a mí también? -dijo sin dejar de mirar a Jacob mientras se acercaba-. ¿O es solo entre vosotros dos?

Sorprendida, Bella dio un respingo, pero Jacob se volvió despacio y sonrió.

-Hey, Edward-dijo quitando la mano del brazo de Bella y dándole luego un trago a su café-. ¿Qué pasa?

-No mucho. ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-Acabo de ponerle la barra a Bella. Soy su primer consumidor de café.

-¿Es eso cierto? -preguntó Edward muy serio.

No le gustaba nada que Jacob fuera el primero con nada que refiriera a Bella. Ni nin­gún otro hombre. Y lo que menos le gustaba de todo era que su amigo, casi hermano estuviera tan cerca de su chica tras esa barra.

-¿Quieres un café? -le preguntó Bella rá­pidamente y se volvió hacia la máquina-. Solo tardará un minuto.

-Tal vez si lo sirves en una taza de verdad. Esa pequeñez que tiene Jacob no debe hacer ningún efecto.

Jacob miró a Edward. Decir su nom­bre y pequeñez en la misma frase era una declaración de guerra y los dos lo sabían.

Mientras Bella preparaba el café, Edward miró a Jacob le sonrió mientras se tomaba el café.

Edward tomó la taza que le dio ella y se irritó al pensar que ella estaba evitando su mirada.

-Ah, voy a mojar la mancha o no saldrá nunca -dijo ella-. Vuelvo enseguida.

Edward se percató de la mancha de café que tenía entre los senos y entornó los párpados cuando se dio cuenta de que Jacob estaba mi­rando al mismo sitio. Cuando Bella salió de detrás de la barra él casi se atragantó. Lle­vaba una falda negra y ajustada que no tenía suficiente tela como para hacer de trapo de cocina. Sus piernas parecían eternas. Lo mismo que la mirada que les dedicó Jacob.

-Vuelve a colocarte los ojos en las órbitas y cierra la boca -le dijo Edward cuando Bella se hubo marchado.

-¿Has visto esas piernas? Cielo santo. Creo que me he enamorado.

-No digas otra palabra a no ser que te quie­ras comer esa taza que tienes en la mano.

-Vaya, Edward -dijo Jacob sonriendo-. Creo que estás celoso. Solo tienes que decir una palabra, hermano, y me quitaré de enmedio.

-No estoy celoso. No lo soy. Pero vuelve a to­carla, a mirarla de esa manera o a pensar lo que estás pensando, y morirás.

-Bueno, bueno. Así que sientes algo por Bella, ¿no? Todos nos estábamos preguntando dónde te estabas metiendo cuando no estabas en la taberna.

Edward nunca había anunciado exactamente que Bella y él se estuvieran viendo, pero tenía derecho a una vida privada, ¿no? A quien veía o con quien salía no era asunto de nadie, salvo de él mismo.

-Bella y yo... Tenemos un entendimiento.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Nos gustamos y disfrutamos de la compa­ñía del otro.

Le dio un trago a su café y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que le gustaba ese sabor fuerte y rico.

-Eso es -añadió.

-Muy bien. Así que es por eso por lo que te has puesto a ladrarme y gruñirme cuando has entrado y me has visto con ella. Porque te gusta, ¿no?

-Eso es.

-Cuando yo estuve saliendo con Heidi al mismo tiempo que tú, ni siquiera parpadeaste -dijo Jacob, disfrutando evidente­mente con la irritación de Edward-. Ni con Jane. Ella te dejó a ti por mí y ni te importó. Y las dos te gustaban, ¿no?

-Me gustaban de otra manera. Y Jane no me dejó. Yo estaba muy ocupado y ella se aburrió de esperar que la llamara. De todas formas, Bella es diferente, eso es todo.

-¿Diferente de qué? -preguntó Bella cuando apareció de nuevo.

* * *

**_Si ya se es muy corto...pero vale la pena...para el siguiente capitulo jejejje........nos vemos pronto........y wow gracias por los reviews hemos superado los 200 siiiiiiiiiiiiiii............estoy feliz como una lombriz.....jajjaja......nos vemos pronto......._**

**_flowers_**


	16. Pura locura

DISCLAIMER: ya saben lo de los personajes, son de Meyer. Esta historia es una adaptación.

* * *

**PURA LOCURA**

"_El sexo es lo más divertido que se puede hacer sin reír"_

* * *

_-¿Diferente de qué? -preguntó Bella cuando apareció de nuevo._

* * *

Seguía llevando esa falda negra que tanta impresión había causado en los dos y un jersey rosa con escote de pico que estuvo a punto de conseguir que Edward tomara el delantal que había sobre un taburete y la tapara con él. En vez de eso, se limitó a mirar amenazadoramente a Jacob.

-¿O debería decir diferente de quién? -aña­dió ella mientras le daba un talón a Jacob-. Gracias Jacob. La barra es perfecta.

-A tu disposición cuando quieras -respon­dió él suavemente-. Y para lo que quieras, Bella. Solo tienes que llamarme. ¿Tienes el número de teléfono de mi casa?

Edward entendía perfectamente bien que Jacob lo estaba fastidiando a propósito, pero eso no le quitaba el deseo de agarrarlo por el cuello y sacarlo a patadas por la puerta.

-Eso no será necesario. Estoy segura de que, si te necesito, te podré localizar sin problemas.

Edward apretó los dientes y decidió hacérselo pagar más tarde.

-Gracias por el café. Nos veremos –dijo Jacob sonriendo.

Edward asintió secamente.

Cuando Jacob se hubo marchado, Bella le preguntó a Edward.

-¿Qué has querido decir con que soy dife­rente?

El se acercó, la hizo apoyarse contra la barra y la besó, sintiendo una oleada de satisfacción cuando a ella se le escapó un gemido de placer.

-Mmmm -murmuró él-. Sabes a café con leche.

-Me refería a tu cabello. Te lo has cortado.

Edward sabía lo bastante de mujeres como para no decir nunca que no le gustaban sus nuevos peinados, pero en ese caso sí le gus­taba. Hacía que sus ojos parecieran más gran­des y su rostro más suave.

El placer se reflejó en los ojos de ella.

-Eso es lo que me dijo Federico.

-¿Quién?

-El estilista que me lo cortó.

-Ah. Estaba empezando a pensar que me iba a tener que pegar con todos los hombres del pueblo, incluido Jacob.

Sobre todo con Jacob, pensó él, recor­dando la forma en que había mirado las piernas de Bella.

-Edward, Federico es un hombre felizmente casado y tiene dos hijos -dijo ella riéndose al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de él-. ¿Y Jacob? ¿De verdad que estás celoso de él? ¿De mí? ¿Por qué?

-¿Y por qué no lo iba a estar?

-Bueno... Ya sé que nos estamos acostando juntos, pero yo nunca...

-No no estamos acostando juntos, solo. Creo que yo me merezco algo mejor que un comentario como ese. Y tú también.

-De acuerdo, lo siento. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que estamos haciendo?

-Nos... Nos estamos viendo, Bella. Exclusiva­mente. A pesar de lo que puedas haber oído de mí, no voy con una mujer diferente cada noche y, mientras que puede que no sea un santo, ten por seguro que no me he acostado con todas las que he salido. ¿Lo entiendes?

Él nunca se había explicado antes de esa manera con ninguna otra mujer, pensó Edward sorprendido. Le sorprendía tanto como le mo­lestaba el que ahora sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Muy bien -dijo ella poniéndole las manos en el pecho-. ¿Así que te gusta mi nuevo corte de pelo?

-Sí, me gusta. ¿Y sabes qué más me gusta?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Bella acercándose u poniéndole luego los labios en el cuello.

-Esta falda. Sobre todo, esta falda.

Entonces se la subió lo justo como para me­ter la mano bajo ella y descubrir la ropa interior negra y muy pequeña que llevaba debajo.

Gimió y le abarcó los firmes glúteos, hacién­dola apretarse contra la dolorida parte delantera de sus vaqueros.

-Esperaba que te gustara -murmuró ella ro­deándole el cuello con los brazos.

Edward nunca antes había deseado a una mu­jer como la deseaba a ella y no entendía la necesidad que le llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Ni quería entenderla.

Ahora solo entendía la necesidad que le co­rría por las venas de poseerla completa y concienzudamente.

La tomó en sus brazos y la subió así hasta el pequeño y coqueto apartamento que se había hecho Bella en la parte superior del restau­rante. La dejó sobre la cama y perdió el control por completo cuando ella lo agarró y tiró de él para hacerlo tumbarse a su lado.

-Solo para que conste -dijo Bella cuando él le subió la falda hasta la cintura-. No estoy interesada en Jacob.

-Bella. No quiero hablar de él en este momento.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella mientras él le pasaba la mano por entre los muslos-. ¿Y de qué quieres que hablemos? ¿Del tiempo?

-Tengo entendido que viene una tormenta. Puede que quieras quedarte dentro de casa para mantenerte caliente.

-Tal vez debiera encender la chimenea -dijo ella y gimió cuando él la acarició intimamente.

-Yo lo haré.

Entonces Edward le deslizó la mano por de­bajo de la cintura de las bragas y la deslizó en el húmedo calor de su cuerpo. Ella se apretó contra esa mano y él se tomó su tiempo, frotándole la sensible piel de entre los muslos, ju­gando con su boca, amándola.

Cuando ella llegó al climax y luego se quedó tumbada sobre la cama como si no tuviera hue­sos, él le quitó rápidamente las bragas y, sin de­jar de besarla, se quitó los pantalones. Bella se abrió a él, lo condujo hacia ella. Oyó su nombre en los labios de Edward cuando se hun­dió en ella.

Edward pensó que aquello era una locura. Lo que las manos, la boca, el cuerpo de esa mujer le podían hacer. La miró y pensó que era la mujer más hermosa y excitante que había visto en su vida. La mirada de ella brillaba de pasión y sus labios susurraron su nombre.

Pura locura.

Y entonces él se volvió por fin completa­mente loco y ella con él.

* * *

Reviews?????


	17. ¿Para darme una lección?

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer, La trama de la historia tampoco es mía, solo es una adaptación.

* * *

**¿PARA DARME UNA LECCIÓN?**

"_Lo que me molesta no es que me hayas mentido, sino que, de aquí en adelante, ya no podré confiar en tí."_

* * *

La tormenta de nieve llegó tres días más tarde, como Edward había dicho y tres días después de eso, seguía habiendo un palmo de nieve por las calles. En cualquier otro mo­mento, a Bella le hubiera encantado, pero ese era el día de la gran inauguración de Le Petit Bistro.

Estaba de pie junto a la ventana de su fla­mante restaurante, con su nuevo vestido blanco de seda, mirando la calle llena de nieve y vacía de gente y con el corazón en los pies. Muy poca gente salía con una noche como esa y, los que lo hacían era por alguna obligación, no a cenar en un restaurante nuevo.

Se volvió y pensó que todo en el restaurante era exactamente como se había imaginado, el olor a ajo y hierbas llenaba el ambiente. Todo era como se había imaginado menos una cosa, claro. Se lo había imaginado con clientes.

Las pocas reservas que había recibido ha­bían sido canceladas ese mismo día.

Aún así, había esperado que apareciera al­guien, pero llevaban veinte minutos abiertos y la puerta no se había abierto ni una sola vez.

No iba a ir ni siquiera su papá, ya que estaba atascado en la estación de policía de Seattle y no podría aparecer hasta el día siguiente. Y Edward tenía que ocuparse de su propio negocio. Le había dicho que se pasaría, pero no cuando. Si tenía tan pocos clientes como ella, suponía que lo haría en cosa de una o dos horas, pero ella sabía que, con ese tiempo, si alguien salía a cenar, le apetecería más nacerlo en un sitio más informal que en un sofisticado restaurante francés.

Por supuesto, ya habría más días y la gente empezaría a ir cuando dejara de nevar, pero ese día, el primero, era especial.

Y entonces, se abrió inesperadamente la puerta del restaurante y la camarera, la ayudante de cocina y ella se volvieron expectantes.

Era un hombre con mono de mecánico y una gorra de béisbol.

-¿Alguien ha llamado a una grúa aquí? -preguntó.

Bella agitó la cabeza y no quiso ceder a la tentación de agarrarlo y obligarlo a sentarse a una mesa. Era mucho más grande que ella, pero estaba tan decidida que, seguramente, habría podido con él.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, mientras se­guía nevando copiosamente, la puerta se vol­vió a abrir.

Un cliente. Un ser vivo.

Bueno, algo parecido. Era Simón Smith, que había celebrado la semana anterior en la taberna su octogésimo cumpleaños. Su esposa había muerto el año anterior y ahora él se pa­saba la mayor parte del tiempo en la taberna.

Bella pensó por un momento que tal vez había entrado allí por error, pero él se dirigió directamente a una mesa sin siquiera esperar a que Becky, la agitada camarera, lo acompañara. Le dio su abrigo y luego se sentó, se co­locó la servilleta en la pechera de la camisa y pidió un poco de pan.

Bueno, aquello era un principio, pensó Bella mientras se dirigía a la mesa para darle la bienvenida. Entonces se volvió a abrir la puerta. Esta vez eran Margaret y Jimmy Metzer, los dueños de la lavandería cercana.

Bella los instaló en otra mesa mientras Nell, la ayudante de cocina, le llevaba una cesta de pan a Simón.

El pandemónium se organizó cuando cinco minutos más arde entró en pleno el clan Cullen, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose y Kevin., y también Angela y Ben

-Lamentamos llegar tarde -dijo Alice-. Pero es que las calles están muy mal. Oh, Bella, esto es precioso.

-No deberíais haber venido con este tiempo -dijo Bella, pero aún así, le encantaba que lo hubieran hecho.

El siguiente en llegar fue Jacob, con Vanesa del brazo, la bonita morena jefa de personal de una de las empresas de construcción del pueblo; luego llegaron Ken y Jan Stockton, criadores de caballos.

Y así se llenaron las mesas que habían es­tado vacías hasta hacía poco. Por primera vez en su vida, Bella se sentía completamente viva.

Y, cuando todos estaban comiendo, ya, apa­reció Edward y ella se quedó pasmada al verlo. Tenía copos de nieve por el oscuro cabello y sobre la chaqueta negra de cuero. Recorrió la sala con la mirada y se detuvo cuando la vio a ella.

Sonrió.

El corazón se le detuvo a Bella por un mo­mento y luego se aceleró.

No importaba que la sala estuviera abarro­tada de gente, de repente solo existieron ellos dos.

Entonces fue cuando ella lo supo.

Lo amaba.

Supuso que lo había amado desde el princi­pio, desde esa primera vez que se habían acostado juntos. No, antes de eso. Cuando le había golpeado en la nariz con la puerta.

Pero se había negado a aceptarlo e, incluso después de haber hecho el amor, se había dicho a sí misma que podía llevar su relación sin involucrar su corazón. La nueva Bella no estaba buscando un compromiso. Un hombre como Edward no era para siempre. Disfrutaba del momento y de la mujer con la que estaba en él.

Bueno, pues la nueva Bella era tan tonta como la antigua. Se había enamorado de un hombre que nunca la amaría a ella de la forma que quería o necesitaba.

¿O podía hacerlo?

La forma en que Edward la estaba mirando en ese momento era como si ella fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la única en esa sala, y eso la hizo concebir esperanzas que no debiera tener. Que no se atrevía a tener.

Entonces él apartó la mirada y la dirigió a Becky, que lo estaba mirando a su vez como si él fuera un helado gigante al que le gustaría hincarle el diente. Bella sabía que causaba ese efecto en las mujeres, ella incluida. Solo que ella pensaba en él como si fuera una patata frita y ella quisiera toda la bolsa.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta y se acercó a ella sonriendo sin dejar de mirarla intensamente. Estaba increíblemente atractivo con una ca­misa azul marino, vaqueros nuevos y limpios y algo con lo que ella nunca hubiera pensado verlo, una corbata.

-Enhorabuena, señorita Swan. Le Petit Bistro es un éxito -dijo él.

Entonces, le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

-Has podido venir. ¿Te vas a quedar un rato?

-Como no teníamos mucha gente por la ne­vada, he decidido cerrar antes.

-¿Quieres decir que te vas a quedar toda la noche?

-Toda ella...

-¿Toda?- preguntó Bella levantando una ceja-. ¿Ese es un propósito ambicioso?, señor Cullen, ¿está seguro de que lo quiere llevar a cabo?

-Completamente seguro.

-Le había reservado un sitio en la mesa de su familia, por si podía venir. Pero estamos más llenos de lo que habíamos esperado, así que es posible que no le pueda dedicar tanta atención como había esperado.

-Ya me la podrás dedicar más tarde, que­rida. De hecho, cuento con tu muy personal atención.

El destello del los ojos de Edward hizo que a ella el corazón le latiera más fuertemente y luego él fue a sentarse con su familia.

En la sobremesa, mientras su familia hablaba de trivialidades, Edward no podía dejar de pensar en Bella y la miraba cada vez que podía.

Esa mujer le producía reacciones que nin­guna otra le había producido antes y no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni por un momento.

Lo estaba volviendo completamente loco. Pensó que, tal vez debiera dejarla. Dejar que las cosas se enfriaran entre ellos. Con eso tal vez pudiera pensar un poco más claramente sobre ellos, sobre su relación. Solo con pensar en esa palabra y lo que podía significar lo hacía sentir como si le faltara aire.

La miró mientras ella se movía por el restaurante y pensó que esa nueva Bella era más dulce, suave y alcanzable. Esa era su noche para brillar y lo estaba haciendo a gran altura. El placer se le notaba en la cara y a él le costó trabajo contenerse para no acercarse a ella, to­marla en brazos, subirla a su casa en ese mismo momento y hacer el amor con ella. Miró su re­loj y vio que le quedaban dos horas por lo me­nos para poder hacerlo. Pero cuando lo hiciera, le iba a quitar lentamente ese vestido de seda, se iba a tomar su tiempo para desnu­darla, para deslizar las manos por...

Se dio cuenta de a donde lo estaban lle­vando sus pensamientos, parpadeó y volvió su atención de nuevo a la mesa.

Emmet, Jasper y Ben... Todos lo miraron son­riendo como idiotas.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó.

-O tiene una potente indigestión o está ena­morado -dijo Emmett.

-Las dos cosas son muy parecidas -afirmó Jasper-. Pero por la forma con que estaba mirando a Bella, yo apostaría cinco dólares a que está enamorado.

Edward agitó la cabeza y les sonrió.

-No me incluyáis en vuestro club de corazo­nes y flores, chicos, este Cullen es más duro que eso.

-Está enganchado -dijo Ben poniendo un billete de cinco dólares sobre la mesa.

-Del todo -afirmó Emmett haciendo lo mismo.

Después de la increíble cena que Edward se había comido, se sentía demasiado relajado y satisfecho para discutir con nadie. Y además, se necesitaba paciencia para hablar con los tontos.

-Somos dos adultos que disfrutamos de la compañía del otro, eso es todo -dijo.

-Bueno, todos sabemos que Bella es uno de los adultos -dijo Emmett-. ¿Quién es el otro?

-¿Es que no lo sabíais? –intervino Jacob acercándose-. Edward me ha dicho que Bella y él tienen un entendimiento.

Edward frunció el ceño y decidió que, defini­tivamente, iba a tener que sacudir más tarde a su amigo.

-Creía que tenías una cita. ¿Es que ya la has asustado?

-Está en el tocador de señoras. Todos los ca­sados conocéis de lo que se trata eso del entendimiento. Se hace siempre lo que dice la mu­jer, insisten en ir a comprar juntos anillos y porcelana para que sean ella solas las que deci­dan lo que comprar, eso...

-Chicos, ¿de qué estáis hablando? -inter­vino Alice con el ceño fruncido y todas las de­más mujeres prestaron atención.

-Jacob nos estaba dando sus opiniones so­bre el matrimonio -dijo Edward-. Estoy seguro de que no le importará repetíroslas.

Todas las chicas miraron a Jacob, que co­nocía lo suficiente al sexo femenino como para darse cuenta de que era hora de retirarse.

-¡Vaya! Mi chica ha vuelto. Tengo que irme.

Edward se relajó y tomó la cerveza que había estado disfrutando hasta entonces, mientras veía ir y venir a Bella. Ella se había metido en la cocina hacía unos minutos y el local ya no es­taba tan lleno de gente, así que pronto cerraría. Ya había decidido que la iba a ayudar a limpiar para luego tener su propia celebración privada por lo bien que había ido la inauguración.

Lo cierto era que no había ninguna razón para no empezar en ese mismo momento, pensó. Murmuró una despedida a su familia y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Edward Cullen. Así que estás aquí.

Edward maldijo en silencio y se encontró cara a cara con Tanya, que salía del servicio. Lauren estaba con ella, pero se mantuvo en segundo término. Evidentemente parecía sen­tirse incómoda.

Trató de buscar una escapatoria, pero las dos estaban entre él y la cocina. Miró a su fami­lia por encima del hombro en busca de ayuda, pero seguían muy ocupados charlando.

-Tanya, Lauren... -dijo sin sonreír-. Perdonadme...

-¿Cuándo vas a querer jugar al poker con­migo, querido? -dijo Tanya acariciándole la corbata con un dedo-. Solo tienes que lla­marme. Y a mí no me va a importar si haces trampas para ganar.

Edward se quedó muy quieto y se contuvo para no apartarle la mano de un manotazo.

-Será mejor que volváis a vuestra mesa, Tanya.

-Oh, vamos, Edward. No hagas como si no su­pieras de lo que te estoy hablando. Leah me dijo que había oído que le decías a Jacob que Isabella Swan y tú jugasteis al poker porque tu perro le estropeaba sus estúpidas flores y que tú hiciste trampas para ganar solo para bajarle los humos.

Edward miró hacia la puerta de la cocina, agradeciendo que Bella no hubiera apare­cido todavía. Luego miró por encima de los hombros, como pidiendo ayuda, pero no había a quien.

-Estás borracha -le dijo él.

-¿Qué no haría un hombre para acostarse con una chica? -dijo Tanya riendo y levantando más todavía la voz-. ¿Así que estás dedi­cado últimamente a hacer obras de caridad, Edward? Estoy segura de que Bella te está agra­decida por tus filantrópicos servicios, pero... ¡Hey!

Emmett la agarró entonces del brazo y, prácti­camente, la sacó a rastras por la puerta, mientras que Lauren los seguían a toda prisa.

Edward respiró profundamente para tranqui­lizar la ira que lo invadía. Luego se dio cuenta de que todos se habían quedado en silencio.

Los pocos clientes que seguían allí estaban mirando, no a él, sino más allá.

Oh, Cielos, no...

La vio tras la barra, donde había estado de rodillas. Seguía sujetando en la mano una botella de vino y lo estaba mirando fijamente, con la cara muy pálida. Lo había oído todo.

-¿Hiciste trampa? ¿Para darme una lección?

* * *

_Reviews???...........jajjaja.........las mentiras tarde o temprano se descubren...asi k no es la excepcion....asi k piensas???...lo perdonara o no???...jjejje....espero k haya sido de su agrado el cap...nos vemos pronto...._


	18. ¿Por favor?

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer. La Historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**¿POR FAVOR?**

_"Perdonar es el valor de los valientes. Solamente aquel que es bastante fuerte para perdonar una ofensa, sabe amar."_

* * *

_-¿Hiciste trampa? ¿Para darme una lección?_

* * *

El pánico se apoderó de él.

-No, Bella. No fue así...

-Me hiciste trabajar para ti, pelar esos estúpi­dos cacahuetes, y luego me hiciste creer que tú...

Se detuvo, tomó aire y luego sonrió seca­mente.

-Esa ha sido muy buena, Cullen. Debes ser todo un héroe por aquí, gastándome una broma como esa sobre todo a mí. Tengo que admitir que lo has hecho muy bien.

-Maldita sea, Bella, ¿quieres dejarme que...?

-No, Edward -dijo ella dejando con cuidado la botella de vino-. No te voy a dejar.

Bella se volvió muy dignamente y entró en la cocina. Él la fue a seguir, pero Nelly le impi­dió la entrada con los párpados entornados y ojos acusadores. Pensó en apartarla, pero se dio cuenta de que, si la tocaba, probablemente añadirían también asalto a su ya larga lista de maldades.

Le daría un poco de tiempo para tranquili­zarse. Luego ella lo entendería todo cuando le explicara lo que sucedió de verdad. Que no ha­bía sido como lo había dicho Tanya.

Por lo menos, no exactamente.

Sabiendo que, probablemente, todas las chi­cas presentes desearían clavarle el cuchillo de mantequilla en la espalda, incluyendo a su pro­pia hermana, optó por la retirada.

Tomó su chaqueta y salió del restaurante sin mirar atrás.

*******

El restaurante llevaba abierto una semana y estaba claro que era un verdadero éxito. En ese aspecto, Bella estaba encantada, pero no podía quitarse a Edward de la cabeza.

Era tan evidente que no podía dejar de pen­sar en él, que, un día, no pudiendo soportar más sus continuas distracciones, Nelly le dijo exasperada:

-Bella, ¿por qué no lo llamas de una vez?

-¿A quién?

-El te ha llamado y mandado flores todos los días, Bella.

Bella miró el gran florero lleno de rosas rojas que acababa de llegar. Se permitió por un momento apreciar su belleza y luego agitó la cabeza.

-Esas van a ir de vuelta, como las otras -dijo firmemente. Por fin un hombre le mandaba flores y ella las estaba devolviendo. Tenía gra­cia cómo podía funcionar la vida de vez en cuando. Era hilarante.

Nelly se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez debieras escuchar lo que él te tiene que decir.

-Tal vez debieras hacerlo.

Edward.

El corazón le dio un salto al oír su voz. Se obligó a respirar lentamente para tranquilizarse.

Ella había sabido que, tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentarse a aquello. Vivían y tra­bajaban en la misma calle y el pueblo no era tan grande como para que no se fueran a ver.

-Buenos días, Edward -dijo sonriendo seca­mente-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Edward miró a Nelly, que suspiró y se marchó a la cocina.

-No me has llamado -dijo él.

-Mis disculpas -respondió ella metiéndose tras la barra-. He estado muy ocupada aquí.

-Tenemos que hablar de esto, Bella

-Muy bien. Tengo cinco minutos antes de que tenga que ponerme a preparar el almuerzo de hoy.

-Maldita sea, Bella. Me debes más que cinco minutos.

-No nos debemos nada, Edward. Nos hemos divertido unos cuantos días, eso ha sido todo.

-Mira, ya sé que estás enfadada por lo que dijo Tanya la otra noche. Lo siento. Si me dejaras explicártelo, podemos...

-¿Hiciste trampas o no cuando jugamos al poker, con la intención de bajarme los humos?

-Bueno, algo así, pero...

-Supongo que había apuestas además acerca de cuánto tiempo duraría yo trabajando para ti en la taberna. Y también sobre cuánto tardarías en acostarte conmigo. Debes haber ganado mucho dinero con todo eso.

Edward se acercó a ella tan rápidamente que ella ni siquiera lo vio acercarse. La agarró por los brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-No digas eso. Ni se te ocurra. Lo que pasó entre nosotros no fue planeado y, estoy seguro de que fue algo mutuo.

Su ira la sorprendió, pero se negó a dejar que él la intimidara o que traspasara de nuevo sus defensas.

-Tienes razón, por supuesto. Solo porque la gente como Tanya crea que es cierto, ¿qué importa lo que piensen? ¿Qué más da si se ríen un poco a mis expensas? Puedo vivir con eso.

Había vivido con ello durante años, así que sabía que podía sobrevivir.

-Aparte de que lo siento, no sé qué más de­cir. Dime qué debo decir, Bella

Como ella sabía que él no diría nunca las palabras que deseaba oír, se limitó a suspirar.

-Unas cuantas flores y un «lo siento» no lo arreglarán, Edward. Pero me gustaría dejar atrás todo esto y seguir siendo amigos.

Algo primitivo brilló por un momento en los ojos de él.

-Claro -dijo-. Amigos.

-Muy bien. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer. Ya sabes cómo es este negocio.

-Sí, sé cómo es.

Él se volvió y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿Edward?

Se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro.

-¿Sabe tu familia lo que ha sucedido, quiero decir, antes?

-Solo Jacob, y porque se lo ha imaginado.

Bella cerró los ojos, aliviada. No sabía cómo podría haber soportado que todos lo supieran y se hubieran estado riendo de ella.

*****

Edward pensó que una boda era una buena ocasión para emborracharse, y dado que se trataba de la de su hermano, mejor. Nadie le mo­lestaría si se emborrachaba a conciencia y ha­cía el tonto.

Algo que parecía estar haciendo muy bien en esos días, pensó mientras agarraba con fuerza la botella de cerveza que tenía en las manos.

Pero lo cierto era que ni siquiera podía em­borracharse sin pensar en Bella.

Se dijo que tenía que superar aquello, a ella.

Le dio otro trago a la cerveza y se dijo a sí mismo que lo haría.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Al­guien parece sentirse solo.

Edward frunció el ceño a Jacob y Jasper, que habían dejado de bailar y se habían acercado a él con unas cervezas para molestarlo. Cuando se sentaron en unas sillas, supo que la cosa iba para largo. Se marcharía si supiera que no lo iban a seguir, así que no lo hizo.

-Sigue pensando en Bella -dijo Jasper.

-No.

Jacob se rio.

-Cierto. Es por eso por lo que llevas dos se­manas escondido en la taberna y le has ladrado a cualquier que se haya atrevido incluso a mirarte.

-No.

-No es que no lo entendamos, hermano -insistió Jacob-. Quiero decir, que Bella es una chica atractiva, sobre todo desde que se ha hecho eso en el cabello y ha empezado a po­nerse esas faldas cortas y jerseys pequeños. Ayer la vi en la oficina de correos y tiene el...

-Calla Jacob -exclamó Edward dejando la botella sobre la mesa con un golpe-. Calla.

-Por supuesto que está bien con ese vestidito negro y tacones. Muy bien.

Edward siguió la dirección de la mirada de su amigo y se quedó helado.

Bella.

El vestido en cuestión era escotado, de manga larga y una falda con un poco de vuelo. Esas piernas interminables estaban metidas en unas medias negras y llevaba unos tacones muy altos. Llevaba el cabello peinado de una forma que le caía como una cascada sobre los hombros, estaba de pie con Emmett y Rosalie, sonriendo mientras le daba la enhorabuena por su matrimonio. Cuando Emmett le dio un beso, Edward sintió que las entrañas se le agitaban.

-Vaya.

Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que había sido Jacob el que había dicho eso, no él mismo.

-¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? -preguntó.

-Rosalie le ha pedido que viniera -respon­dió Jasper sonriendo-. Las chicas le hicieron prometer que vendría, aunque fuera un rato.

Edward se imaginó que nadie había pensado decírselo a él. Desde el incidente con Tanya había sido un paria intocable para las mu­jeres de la familia y solo Alice se había moles­tado en darle una charla monumental por su estupidez, las demás lo habían ignorado desde entonces, pero la acusación se veía continua­mente en sus ojos. Como si necesitara que al­guien le dijera lo idiota que había sido.

Jacob dejó su cerveza en la mesa y empezó a levantarse.

-Dado que ya no te interesa, hermano, en­tonces no te importará si yo...

-Tú da un paso hacia ella y te estrangulo.

Jacob suspiró, se encogió de hombros y se volvió a sentar.

-Hazme saber si cambias de opinión.

Sin dejar de mirar a Bella, Edward se le­vantó y se acercó hacia donde estaba. Probablemente solo estaba haciendo más el tonto, si fuera posible, ¿pero qué más daba?

-¿Bailas? -le preguntó desde detrás.

Ella se volvió y lo miró con los labios apreta­dos.

-No, gracias. Yo...

-Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas? Y los amigos pueden bailar juntos.

Ignorando su resistencia, la tomó en sus bra­zos y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Cuando empezaron a bailar agarrados, la notó ten­sarse.

-Tienes buen aspecto, Bella-dijo.

-Gracias -respondió ella poniendo una mano entre ellos-. Tú también. Y ahora, si me disculpas, de verdad que tengo que ir a ver a...

-¿Cómo te las has arreglado para dejar el trabajo?

-He contratado a una nueva camarera y la hermana de Nelly está en el pueblo para pasar unos días y se ha ofrecido a ayudar en el res­taurante por esta noche. ¿Quién es la chica con la que está bailando Jacob?

Si ella estaba tratando de retorcer el cuchi­llo en la herida, lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pensó Edward.

-Es Lilian, la dama de honor de Rosalie -respondió.

-Ya me parecía conocida -dijo ella pensati­vamente-. El jueves vino con Rosalie al restaurante.

Edward se relajó un poco al darse cuenta de que ella no estaba pensando en Jacob, sino en Lilian.

-Parece que esta noche va a volver a nevar-dijo él pensando que el tema del tiempo siempre era muy socorrido.

-Eso es lo que tengo entendido.

-Y puede que mañana también lo haga.

-Estaría muy bien.

Muy bien, así que, tal vez, el tiempo no fuera el mejor tema de conversación después de todo, así que Edward intentó otra táctica.

-Boomer se clavó una astilla en la pata y he tenido que llevarlo al veterinario para que se la quitara -dijo.

Bingo. Sorprendentemente, con eso consi­guió captar la atención de Bella

-¿Y está bien ya?

-Ha estado gimiendo en busca de cariño y un poco de atención.

_«Como yo mismo»,_ pensó Edward.

-Seguro que se pondrá bien -dijo ella son­riendo a Rosalie y Emmett, que estaban bailando cerca y con Kevin, el hijo de ella, en brazos.

-No lo sé. A veces cuando algo se mete de esa manera bajo la piel, se puede volver algo serio.

-Es un perro fuerte. Se pondrá bien en nada de tiempo.

-Te echa de menos. Yo te echo de menos.

-Edward...

-Dime lo que tengo que decir, Bella. Por favor.

Ella lo miró entonces y, por un segundo, el pulso se le aceleró.

-Ya nos lo hemos dicho todo -dijo-. Y ahora perdóname, tengo que despedirme de Rosalie y Emmett

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Que les parecio el cap??......las cosas no estan yendo por buen camino...hay que hacerle sufrir un poco a edward jajjaja pobrecito...pero bueno las cosas pues ....eso lo sabran el prox cap...espero que esten atentas....nos vemos**

**flowers**


	19. Por favor, Bella, Cásate conmigo

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer, la trama es una adaptación**

* * *

**Por favor, Bella, cásate conmigo**

"_No te cases con aquella persona con la que creas que puedes vivir, cásate con aquella sin la cual no puedas vivir"_

* * *

Ese mismo domingo, después de una noche agitada, soñando con Edward, Bella se des­pertó con el teléfono sonando. Nadie se atre­vería a llamarla un domingo a las siete y media de la mañana, pensó.

Edward era muy capaz.

Fue a contestar, pero no lo hizo. No quería hablar con él y menos a esas horas. Esperó a que contestara el contestador.

-Bella, soy Alice. Por favor, contesta si estás ahí. Ha habido un accidente...

****

-Bella, me alegro de que hayas venido.

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron en el pasillo del hospital.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó Bella preocu­pada.

-Tiene muchas heridas y arañazos. Los mé­dicos dicen que se podrá ir a casa dentro de un par de horas y que deberá estar bien dentro de unos días. Nos ha dado un buen susto a todos. Vamos, una sonrisa tuya debería animarlo. Ha estado muy desagradable con todo el mundo desde que lo trajeron hace una hora.

-¿De verdad crees que debo entrar? Puede que no le apetezca tener compañía. Sobre todo tan pronto, y yo podría...

Pero Alice ya la estaba haciendo entrar por la puerta.

Jasper y Ben ya estaban dentro junto a la cama, riendo como si alguien hubiera contado un chiste, y Angela estaba agitando la cabeza mientras llenaba un vaso de agua.

Tumbado en la cama, con la bata azul del hospital y un gran vendaje en la cabeza, estaba Jacob.

Todo el mundo se calló cuando ella entró. Ella se agitó nerviosamente y luego miró a Jacob.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -le preguntó.

Él sonrió levemente, pero el dolor que sen­tía era evidente en sus ojos.

-Estoy seguro de que un beso me haría sen­tir mejor -respondió.

Angela hizo girar los ojos en sus órbitas y le dio el vaso de agua a Jacob.

-Eso mismo le ha dicho a la enfermera hace un cuarto de hora, justo antes de que ella le pusiera una inyección en el trasero.

Bella se acercó a la cama y le dio un beso junto a la venda de la frente. Él cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Ahora puedo morir feliz.

-Eso mismo se lo ha dicho también a la en­fermera que le ha ahuecado la almohada hace un momento -dijo Alice.

-¿Edward no ha venido todavía?

-Lo he localizado hace unos diez minutos. Llegará en cualquier momento.

Cuando Alice no lo había podido localizar en su casa ni en la taberna, había llamado a casa de Bella pensando que, tal vez, él había pasado la noche allí.

Bella no quería saber dónde lo había encontrado por fin. No quería saber si había pasado la noche con alguien. Se­guía estando demasiado frágil como para pen­sar en él con otra mujer, abrazándola, besándole, haciendo el amor con ella.

Pero no quería pensar ahora en Edward. Es­taba allí por Jacob, así que tomó su mano y le dijo:

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Jacob agitó la cabeza e hizo un gesto de dolor.

-No lo sé. Lo último que recuerdo es cuando estaba brindando con Emmett y Rosalie en la fiesta. Lo siguiente que sé es que me des­perté en esta cama con un potente dolor de ca­beza.

-Lo encontraron en Jordan's Junction, in­consciente en su camioneta -dijo Jasper-. Parece que patinó en una plancha de hielo y se salió de la carretera.

-¿Lo que estaba haciendo en Jordan's Junc­tion a las seis y media de la madrugada sigue siendo un misterio -dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Lo saben ya Emmett y Rosalie?

Alice agitó la cabeza.

-Se fueron de viaje de novios directamente después de la fiesta. Me imagino que ahora estarán desayunando en alguna playa de St. Thomas, en el Caribe.

-Seguro que sí -dijo Jasper mirando a los demás hombres, que asintieron sonriendo.

Alice hizo girar los ojos en sus órbitas.

-Muy bien, estarán desayunando en su habi­tación. En cualquier caso, todos hemos deci­dido que, dado que Jacob está bien, no se lo vamos a contar hasta que vuelvan dentro de dos semanas.

-A Emmett no le va a gusta eso.

Todos se volvieron cuando oyeron la voz de Edward desde la puerta.

Cuando lo vio allí, a Bella se le secó la gar­ganta. Llevaba la misma ropa que la noche an­terior, pero más arrugada y estaba despeinado. No se había afeitado y tenía los ojos rojos.

Parecía como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.

La miró por un breve momento, pero luego le dirigió toda su atención a Jacob. Ella le soltó la mano y se apartó.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó él a Jacob

-Hay unas guapas enfermeras que vienen a ponerme cómodo y unas chicas igual de gua­pas junto a mi cama. Tal vez me haya muerto y esté en el paraíso.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-No tiene gracia, hermano. He visto tu fur­goneta cuando se la llevaba la grúa. Tenía el mismo mal aspecto que tiene ahora tu cara.

-Maldita sea. Me gustaba esa furgoneta.

Mientras seguían hablando, Bella se fue acercando a la puerta y salió de allí. No quería dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Era evidente que él había estado fuera toda la noche y, sin embargo, nada más verlo, lo primero que ha­bía deseado había sido arrojarse a sus brazos y decirle que lo amaba.

Por suerte, no lo había hecho.

****

Bella estaba recitándole los platos del día a una pareja de clientes que ya se habían he­cho habituales del restaurante, como otros muchos habitantes del pueblo.

Incluso su papá había admitido por fin que había hecho un buen trabajo, cosa que ha­bía hecho que ella casi se desmayara.

Y, sin embargo, lo único que quería Bella en esos momentos era sentarse en el suelo y ponerse a llorar. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward y en lo mucho que lo amaba.

Poco después, entraron en el restaurante Alice y Angela, que la saludaron con la mano y se sentaron en una mesa que Bella llamaba su Mesa de la Ultima Oportunidad... No solo tenía una visión directa de la puerta de la cocina, sino que estaba en el camino de los camareros que entraban y salían de ella. Les ofreció sentarlas en otra parte, pero sonrieron y se nega­ron a hacerlo.

-¿Cómo está Jacob? -les preguntó.

-Lo han mandado a casa este mediodía -dijo Alice sonriendo-. Seguramente para que deje de ligar con las enfermeras. Por lo que me ha dicho una bonita morena con la que ha estado tonteando, tengo la sensación de que va a recibir algunas curas a domicilio.

-Jasper y Ben llegarán pronto -intervino Angela-. Esperábamos poder hablar contigo de una cosa antes de que lo hicieran.

-Bueno...

Bella miró a su alrededor y vio que todo estaba controlado y Nelly le había dicho que todo iba perfectamente en la cocina.

-Tengo unos minutos -añadió peguntándose nerviosamente de qué le querrían ha­blar-. Pero tengo que ayudar a servir cuando lleguen los pedidos.

-No será mucho tiempo. Tenemos que ha­blarte de Edward.

A Bella se le retorcieron las entrañas.

-Alice, Angela. Realmente...

-Es serio -susurró Angela-. Se ha vuelto loco.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que se ha pasado de la raya -respondió Alice-. Creemos que necesita ser encerrado an­tes de que se haga daño a sí mismo.

-Eso es ridículo.

Bella se rio, pero se interrumpió cuando vio que las otras dos estaban muy serias.

Aquello era absurdo. Agitó la cabeza y luego se quedó muy quieta cuando Edward entró en el restaurante. Iba de chaqueta, no la de la noche de la fiesta, sino otra.

-Lamento llegar tarde, Bella—dijo aproxi­mándose a ella.

-¿Tarde?

Ella no tenía ni idea de qué le estaba ha­blando. Edward se fijó entonces en Alice y Angela.

-Buenas noches, señoras. ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo? ¿Una copa de vino, quizás?-

¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Atontada, Bella solo pudo observar.

-Yo prefiero sidra, Angela el vino -dijo Alice suavemente.

Él se sacó una libreta del bolsillo y tomó nota.

-¿Algo más? Esta noche tenemos un notable quiche, con queso de cabra y un poco de estragón.

-De momento, solo las bebidas -dijo Alice y tomó la carta.

-Muy bien entonces -respondió él con sus mejores modales de camarero.

Se volvió y se dirigió a otra mesa, pero en­tonces Bella lo alcanzó y le agarró el brazo.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

Era evidente que se había vuelto loco. Alice y Angela tenían razón.

— ¿No era esa la apuesta? -preguntó él con cara de extrañeza-. Se suponía que yo debía llevar chaqueta oscura, servir las mesas y hacer quiche si perdía, ¿no?

La apuesta. Él estaba pagando haber per­dido. Y precisamente ahora.

-Edward, esto no tiene gracia.

-Pues nosotras creemos que tiene mucha -murmuró Alice desde detrás de ellos dos.

Pero Edward se limitó a levantar una ceja.

-No estoy tratando de ser gracioso -dijo-. Tú deberías haber ganado esa partida, Bella. Yo hice trampa para darte una lección y se me es­capó de las manos. Lo siento. Y ahora estoy cumpliendo con mi parte del trato.

La mirada de decisión de él le indicó a Bella que no iba a conseguir nada y no quería montar una escena. Así que, cuando él se diri­gió a otra mesa a tomarles nota, ella solo pudo quedarse allí, mirándolo incrédula.

Entonces aparecieron Jasper y Ben y miraron a Edward. Bella se percató de que Jasper sonrió le­vemente, pero luego se dedicaron su atención a sus esposas y se sentaron con ellas a la mesa.

Ese tenía que ser uno de esos sueños sin sen­tido, decidió. Ninguna otra cosa podía expli­car el comportamiento extraño de todos los que la rodeaban. Seguro que se despertaría en cualquier momento, con el corazón acelerado, sudorosa y agitada.

Pero estaba despierta, el corazón le latía a toda velocidad, le sudaban las manos y le costaba trabajo respirar.

Se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo la es­taba mirando, como si estuvieran esperando que algo sucediera.

Bueno, ella tenía que llevar un restaurante, pensó mirando hacia la cocina. Entonces cayó en que hacía ya mucho tiempo que no salía ningún plato de allí. Lo último que necesitaba era un problema en la cocina. En ese mo­mento tenía más problemas de los que podía controlar allí fuera.

No tenía tiempo para jugar con Edward, así que se dirigió a la cocina. Si él quería servir las mesas, muy bien, que lo hiciera. Pero eso no iba a cambiar nada entre ellos dos, nada en...

Le sorprendió cuando empujó la puerta de la cocina y no se abrió. Preguntándose qué más podía ir mal esa noche, apretó con más fuerza y la abrió por fin.

Rosas.

Miles de ellas de todos los colores, que le ca­yeron encima como un alud. Sorprendida, retrocedió, pero perdió pie y cayó de espaldas sobre una alfombra de flores, por suerte sin espinas.

Cuando se detuvo la riada de rosas, miró fi­jamente a Edward, que estaba a su lado, de pie y mirándola.

Entornó los párpados, enfadada.

-Tú... Tú...

Entonces tomó un puñado de rosas y se los arrojó.

-¡Estás loco! -exclamó.

-Ciertamente.

Edward se arrodilló a su lado y sonrió.

-Alice tiene razón -dijo ella y le tiró otro pu­ñado de flores-. Deberían encerrarte.

-Muy bien. Lo haré si lo haces tú también.

-¿Qué?

-Encerrarte. Conmigo. Solo conmigo.

Ella se quedó helada cuando Edward se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro. Tenía la mano tan firme como la mirada cuando se la dio.

El corazón le latió aceleradamente cuando la tomó de su mano.

Dentro había un anillo con un precioso dia­mante. El nudo que tenía en la garganta le im­pidió hablar.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -le preguntó él delante de todos los presentes, que ahora los estaban observando directamente.

Incluso Latona, su cocinera, había salido de la cocina con su gorro y una espumadera en la mano y ojos llorosos.

Cuando Bella no contestó, a Edward se le secó la garganta. El pensamiento de que podía haberla perdido para siempre fue como un cu­chillo en sus entrañas. Ahora estaba en un terre­no movedizo y poco conocido y solo podía con­fiar en que lo guiaran su instinto y el corazón;

-Yo te amo, Bella -dijo-. Amo la forma en que se te iluminan los ojos cuando sonríes, el sonido de tu risa, tu entusiasmo por la vida y por...

Entonces pensó que no debía mencionar nada sobre su forma de hacer el amor delante de toda esa gente, sobre todo del papá de ella, que lo estaba mirando muy duramente en ese momento.

Tragó saliva y continuó:

-Incluso amo esa forma esnob con que le­vantas la nariz cuando crees que sabes más que yo de algo.

-Y es que sé más que tú -dijo ella, pero sin ningún reto en su voz.

Seguía mirando atontada el anillo con los labios entreabiertos.

-Entonces sabrás que te amo y que te nece­sito más que el aire que respiro. Por favor, Bella, cásate conmigo. Por favor.

El olor a rosas llenaba todo el restaurante. Edward contuvo la respiración. Pareció como si todos hicieran lo mismo. Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sí -susurró-. Sí, sí.

Entonces lo abrazó y un grito de ánimo y alegría surgió de todas las gargantas. Silbaron y aplaudieron, golpearon los vasos con los cu­biertos y él la levantó del suelo y la besó apasionadamente.

-Dime que tú también me amas -dijo él contra sus labios -Necesito oírlo.

Ella le rodeó fuertemente el cuello con los brazos.

-Por supuesto que te amo, cariño.

Él la volvió a besar y, cuando se separaron, Nelly les dijo que lo tenían todo controlado y que se fueran a celebrarlo.

Salieron del restaurante entre aplausos y se dirigieron inmediatamente a casa de ella.

Cuando estuvieron allí, a solas, él la volvió a besar, larga y lentamente.

-Ya sabes que, mañana, todo el pueblo es­tará hablando de nosotros dos, ¿no? -mur­muró él entre besos.

-Que hablen. Siempre que tú me ames, nada podrá hacerme daño nunca más. Y oye, ¿cómo es que has conseguido meter todas esas rosas en mi cocina sin que me diera cuenta?

-Es un secreto. Tal vez te lo cuente dentro de cincuenta o sesenta años.

Bella sonrió, se apartó de él y retrocedió hacia su dormitorio.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que consigo que me lo cuentes ahora -dijo.

-Mi amor, esa es, definitivamente, una apuesta que voy a perder.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA........no te maten plis.......despues de los avisos lo hacen ....si pueden jajjaja.........que tal eh???....a que no se lo esperaban??..bueno la historia termina aqui....buaaa...a llorar...pero estaba pensando que les parece un epilogo...si estan de acuerdo...espero sus respuestas...con respecto a mis otras historias...en especial de Una propuesta apasionada....demorare unos dias ...sorry...es que estaré ocupadisima....pero hare un espacio paar publicar se los aseguro....**

**Bueno en fin merece reviews.........yo creo que si...Edward se los agradecerá con un montón de rosas.........jejeje**

**flowers**


	20. La magia del Amor

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer, esta solo es una adaptación. Salvo el epílogo, esta es creación de mi loca cabeza.**

* * *

**ENEMIGOS APASIONADOS**

* * *

**LA MAGIA DEL AMOR**

_"Cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor"_

* * *

La amaba. De eso no había duda, y el tenerla allí entre sus brazos, una vez más confirmaba ese sentimiento que se apoderó de su corazón, de todo su ser.

Edward no entendía como pudo ser tan idiota al no darse cuenta antes de su amor por aquella mujer, al punto de estar a punto de perderla.

Si no hubiese sentido que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedacitos, ni el estómago estrujado, tal vez ahora no estaría con Bella.

Edward se dio cuenta de que amaba a Bella en la fiesta, cuando ella se fue dejándole allí en medio de la pista de baile, solo, y con la cabeza gacha decidió salir de ahí, perderse si fuera posible, no volver jamás allí, no quería verla todos los días sabiendo que nunca volvería ser suya, que nunca más escucharía su risa, o nunca más vería esa manera de levantar la nariz, que tanto le fastidiaba y a la vez le gustaba.

Él sufría de sobremanera el saber que nunca más la tendría entre sus brazos, ni la llenaría de besos todo su cuerpo.

Pasó toda la noche deambulando por las calles, no quería ir a su taberna, ni a su cabaña, por que aún percibía su olor a fresas allí, recordaría todas aquellas noches en la que esas sábanas eran testigo de su entrega, olvidándose del mundo, solo ellos dos.

No quería sentir esa sensación de vació y de pérdida que en esos momentos sentía, a punto de derramar algunas caprichosas lágrimas.

Si. Edward Cullen, llorando por una mujer, vaya forma de cambiar la situación.

Siguió su caminar sin rumbo, sin destino, se sentía perdido, pero no esa pérdida de orientación, si no esa pérdida que hace que tu mundo solo sea negro, no había color, no había olor a fresas y fresias, no había Bella.

No fue hasta que sintió el cuerpo acalambrado y los pies adoloridos que decidió volver a la taberna, a la cabaña, aunque eso signifique sufrir, pero se quedaría con los recuerdos. Al menos eso sería su consuelo.

Pero al llegar el teléfono estaba sonando, se apresuró a contestar, pensando que por un milagro fuera Bella, pero no fue así, era Alice avisándole del accidente de Jacob.

Al llegar al hospital no esperaba encontrarla a ella allí, sintió celos, por su cercanía a Jacob, a pesar de lo ocurrido, no cabía en su mente que otro hombre la tocara, la besara, sin darse cuenta, a pocos minutos Bella desapareció del cuarto de hospital, sintió una desilusión hacer añicos sus pocas esperanzas.

Su hermana lo miraba llena de preguntas, y al observarlo detenidamente supo cual era su problema, Bella. Sabía de alguna forma que ellos terminarían juntos, por algo no es Alice Cullen. Así que decidida arrastró a Edward afuera del cuarto a tratar unos asuntos con unas cuantas palabras, que tal vez lo hicieran reaccionar

-Ahora mismo me vas diciendo que te sucede – Alice se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta de su hermano, más el sólo tenía el semblante cabizbajo

- es por Bella, cierto-

Él sólo atinó a asentir, no le salían las palabras, sentía que si lo hacía se derrumbaría en frente de su hermana

-Y que haces aquí, no deberías estar diciéndole que la amas-

Al escuchar eso alzó la mirada, no entendía por que su hermana decía eso con tanta seguridad

-no me mires así, todo el mundo sabe que tú estas perdidamente enamorado de ella, los únicos que no lo saben son tú y ella, bueno ahora sólo falta Bella- Alice se percató de que su hermano no decía nada, lo observó y vio en sus ojos un brillo particular, ese brillo de determinación, de convicción.

Edward al escuchar a Alice, se dio cuenta de lo imbécil que fue hasta entonces, todo el mundo sabía de sus sentimientos, y él se negaba a creerlo, hasta Jasper, Emmett y Jacob se lo habían dicho en una ocasión, y siendo todo Cullen, lo había negado.

Pero estaba decidido conquistaría a Bella, y se le estaban ocurriendo un par de ideas, pero para eso necesitaba ayuda.

Y así fue como con la ayuda de casi todo la población de Forks, se confabularon para ayudarlo a llenar la cocina del restaurante de Bella, con rosas, el anillo ya lo tenía desde hace tiempo, era el de su madre, pensaba que nunca lo iba a usar, pero ya había llegado al momento, no dejaría escapar a esta mujer, la amaba demasiado para hacerlo.

Y lo logró. Había aceptado casarse con él.

Y con el amanecer llegaba el canto de las aves, el sol se infiltraba tras la ventana del cuarto, los rayos del sol hacían de Bella la mujer perfecta, Edward sonrió, y con el corazón lleno de dicha comenzó a besarla, besó su cabello, aspiró su aroma, el que tanto le encantaba, su frente, sus párpados, su nariz, divisó sus labios, y se percató de la sonrisa que asomó a ellos, sus labios carnosos, suaves, deliciosos, y desde ahora siempre serían suyos, la besó, pausado, lento, disfrutando el momento, ella correspondió al instante, se había despertado desde el momento en el que él la había besado el cabello, recorrió con sus manos los fuertes brazos de Edward deleitándose, sintiendo su calidez.

Edward condujo sus manos hasta la espalda de Bella, la acariciaba lentamente, sintiendo su estremecimiento, sonrió feliz, no había palabras para describir lo dichoso que se sentía. No había. Sólo eran ellos dos, dos cuerpos unidos, acariciándose, amándose, siendo felices.

****

Bella se encontraba en la cocina preparando los ingredientes para preparar un enorme pastel, su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, era una mujer muy feliz, y dichosa, nunca se imaginó que esa noche al encontrar al perro de Edward arrancando sus flores iba ser el inicio de un juego, el juego más gratificante de su vida, en donde salió demasiada afortunada.

Encendió la radio, colocó el Cd de la música que le regaló Edward hace un tiempo, con sus composiciones, se deleitaba con las notas de piano que inundaban toda el recinto, sonaba su nana, como lo había llamado, eran las notas perfectas, con un significado que sólo comprendían ellos dos, contaba su historia.

Bella tomó un recipiente y se dispuso a disolver los ingredientes, movía y movía la mezcla, mientras bailaba pausadamente, alguien enredo sus brazos por su pierna derecha, ella bajo la vista, y observó con una gran sonrisa al pequeño niño que la miraba desde abajo, con una sonrisa hermosa, muy parecida al de su padre, sus ojos tan verdes, y con ese cabello alborotado, era la replica de su padre, no cabía duda.

Bella dejó el recipiente en la encimera de la cocina, se agacho y tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño, le dio un beso en la frente y lo hizo sentarse en una banca cerca de ella, para que pudiera observarlo mejor.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?- le preguntó al pequeño, esos dos no se separaban nunca, siempre haciendo sus travesuras, y le parecía extraño verlo solo a él en la cocina.

-Está con papá-

-¿Alguien me llamó?- en ese instante Edward entró a la cocina con una niña entre sus brazos, y ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus pequeñas manitas, y le dedicó una sonrisa a su madre, al mismo tiempo soltándose de su padre para ir abrazar a Bella, ella la abrazó, le dio un beso en el cachete, y la sentó al lado de su hermano, al verlos, los dos eran tan parecidos a su padre, los mismos ojos, intensos, esa media sonrisa, con ese cabello broncíneo alborotado, como los adoraba.

Edward observaba a Bella, la miraba con tanto amor, y a sus hijos también, ellos lo eran todo para él, no había día en que no agradecía a Dios por haber puesto en su camino a Bella.

O mejor dicho no había día en el que no agradecía a Boomer por haberse comido las flores del jardín de Bella, ese día, suspiró recordando ese día en el que su vida cambió por completo, comenzando por un simple juego, una apuesta, en donde al final ambos salieron ganadores.

Habían pasado ya más de cuatro años, y a pesar del tiempo, sentía una felicidad inmensa, crecer cada día.

Se acercó a Bella, tomó entre sus manos su rostro, la acercó a él, y la besó, era ese beso que hace a tu corazón acelerar el ritmo, tan tierno y pasional a la vez, depositando en él todos sus sentimientos, absolutamente todo.

Los dos niños observaban a sus padres, con una mueca asemejado al asco, el niño hizo ademán de meter un dedo en la boca como queriendo vomitar, y su hermana hizo lo mismo, los niños aún no entendían esa manera que tenían sus padres de unir sus bocas, y por un largo tiempo. Decididos se bajaron de los sillones como pudieron, salieron al patio para jugar con Bommer, lo encontraron tratando de alcanzar con su hocico una rosa del jardín de su mamá, se apresuraron llegar a él para impedir que hiciera eso, pues conocían a su madre y no querían que su adorable perro fuese castigado.

Edward y Bella se separaron, ambos seguían sonriendo, eran felices, nadie podría decir lo contrario, después de su lapsus, se voltearon a ver a sus hijo, pero ellos ya no estaban allí, fruncieron el seño al percatarse de ello, ¿Dónde estarían esos dos?, oyeron los ladridos de Bommer, y comprendieron todo.

Salieron de la cocina, se dirigieron al patio, Edward tomó la mano de Bella y la entrelazó con la suya, cuando salieron al patio encontraron a sus pequeños jugar con Bommer.

Edward miró a Bella, y ella al percatarse de su mirada también alzó la suya, encontrándose verde y marrón fundiéndose ambos en el amor que se tenían.

Los niños se percataron de la presencia de sus padres así que corrieron a su encuentro, la pequeña niña se fue con su papá, mientras que el niño se fue con Bella, ambos padres alzaron a sus hijos y entraron a su casa, seguidos por Bommer, tenían que terminar de preparar un pastel.

Como dicen por ahi aveces es necesario arriesgar para ganar, y Edward y Bella apostaron por su amor, y ganaron.

**OoOoFINoOoO**

* * *

**Todo llega a su final y esta no es la excepción**

**Espero que les sea de su agrado!!!!!.....y si no ....ps....se friegan....jajjaajja....mentira!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Miles de gracias por haber estado conmigo en esta historia......muchisimas gracias por el tiempo que se toman en escribir los reviews.....**

**Nos vemos en Una Propuesta Apasionada**

**-flowers-**


End file.
